Just a Mission Rewrite
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime are tasked with producing a child for Aizen in hopes it will be able to heal itself and others. Time passes and things don't go quite as planned. Rated for language and adult themes. *original story posted to my old account I lost the login info for* ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. Not a storyline I'm proud of but will keep up for those invested.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! As many people know from my old account, I've been rewriting my most well known fic "Just A Mission" for awhile due to not being happy with my writing the first time around (I was new to the series and writing in general, not a good combination). I abandoned this rewrite back in late 2014, but here's hoping that I can finish it since my UlquiHime love has been rekindled.**

 **Characters and series belong to Tite Kubo. Characters aged to be 18+.**

 **The first few chapters aren't my best but given they're two years old and I don't feel like rewriting again I just hope you all enjoy it regardless**

Nervous, the young redheaded girl sat quietly on the couch, imagining a clock's ticking in her head. Why her? Why did she have to go through this? She had already been torn away from her home, her freedom, her friends, and now...now she was being forced into an unwanted pregnancy. When Aizen-sama had informed her that she and Ulquiorra were required to bear a child, in the hopes he or she will inherit both regeneration and rejection, she felt her entire world crumble even more than it already was. She was too young for this. It didnt matter that she wouldn't have to raise it, she was far too young to go through a pregnancy and bear a child. She was too young for the emotional turmoil. Sighing, she leaned her head against the arm of the couch, laying across the seat as she stared out the window at the moon. Whether she liked it or not, Ulquiorra was on his way to complete their mission. Even more worries racked her heart. What if he was brutal? What if he hated this assignment and would make a point to show that to her? What if he wasn't a virgin as well? What if...what if he already had hundreds of children from attempts to create another being who could regenerate?

All of these thoughts scared Orihime, and she could feel tears leaking out of her eyes. She wiped them away, letting out a soft sob. She needed to think..positive. As positive as she could. Maybe he would be gentle. Maybe he would take pity on her. Maybe, just maybe, he had never had any interaction with a female before. Of course, none of them seemed likely, so she let out another sob, wiping away a tear.

"Why are you crying?"

That voice! She snapped up and looked at him, startled by his sudden presence.

"Ah! You scared me! How long were you there?"

"A few seconds. Quit fretting. I shall ask again. What is the reason behind your tears?"

"I...I just..."

"You just what? Were you merely hoping somehow we weren't ordered to create a child for Aizen-sama's use?"

"I-"

"I'm sorry to inform you, onna, but you have no choice in the matter, nor do I. What we want bears no importance. Are you prepared?"

"Um..." She frantically tried to wipe off any remaining moisture from her eyes. "Y-Yes... Just let me-"

"I shall return in five minutes. You have until then to fully prepare yourself." He spun on his heel and walked out without another word. As emotionless and stoic as always.

She finished wiping her tears and kicked her shoes off, leaning back on the couch. She stared at the moon, mentally bracing herself for what was to come. She figured she may as well warm her body up, as she had doubts Ulquiorra would waste time preparing her. She stood and removed her clothes as quickly as possible, leaving her underwear, before laying back down, moving a hand into her undergarments to rub at the bundle of nerves located there. Her body responded immediately, small tingles of pleasure shooting through her body and her inner folds growing wet. She went on for about a minute before drawing her hand away. Surely Ulquiorra would be returning within a minute or less, and the last thing she wanted was to be caught rub-

"What was it you were doing with your hand, onna?"

Orihime jumped in surprise. That was the second time he snuck in on her, was he going to make it into a habit? She blushed intensely at being caught, keeping her eyes shut tightly and not daring to face him.

"Ah! Nothing!"

"You had your hand between your legs, and you appeared to be rubbing something. What was it you were doing?"

"Um..."

"Show me what it was you were doing, onna."

She gaped at him, taken aback by his request. It was only then she saw that he had returned topless.

"But..."

"Do it. Now." His voice was firm, no negotiation. He was ordering her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her panties off and sitting up slowly. She refused to meet his gaze as she spread her legs so he could see.

"Repeat your earlier actions. I do not understand what it was you were doing."

She let out a whimper as she reached one finger down to rub at the nub, wincing as miserable pleasure shot through her.

"And that is enjoyable to you?" She nodded quickly, keeping her eyes shut. "Why do you refuse to look at me?"

"B-because...it's embarrassing..."

"How? I would've seen it regardless, but I do wonder what the point of this is. Please enlighten me."

"P-point of what?...preparing my body through...through touching myself?"

"Yes. Why is it necessary? Or...were you merely being greedy and succumbing to your animal-like needs?"

"That's not it at all! A...a woman has to be...aroused...as well..."

"Explain to me why that is."

"If...if she isn't...it's supposed to be really painful... And it helps things go smoothly..."

"...very well. I applaud your efforts to prepare yourself. Are you fully prepared now?"

"I suppose so..."

"You are uncertain."

"I-I'm fine!" She laid back on the couch, not daring to look at him, hoping he'd just lay over her and finish the mission. After a few seconds he slowly approached her, sitting on the couch at her feet. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and she felt as though she could see just a tiny glimmer of...empathy, as though he pitied her. After a few seconds he removed his hands from his pockets and removed his remaining clothes, freeing his member, causing Orihime to frantically look away before focusing on his face . He looked unsure, as though he didnt know what to do. He studied her closely, and it was proving very embarrassing for the human girl. Before she could say anything the Espada reached towards her and laid a hand on her abdomen. For an emotionless statue, he looked very unsure and confused. His mask of indifference remained the same, but his eyes... The way they narrowed. He had to be confused.

"Would you like me to better prepare you?"

"Wha-! I-if you feel it necessary..."

Without warning he pressed a finger to the nub at the top of her womanhood, very lightly rubbing it. She immediately tensed up, and Ulquiorra looked back up at her face.

"I thought you said this was enjoyable. Why do you tense up when I touch you there?"

"B-because...it's embarrassing...I've never been touched there except by myself..."

"I see. Shall I stop? Is your body fully prepared?"

The girl simply hid her face in her hands, too mortified to respond to his question for a couple seconds.

"I don't care... Just get it over with...please..."

Ulquiorra simply stared at her in bewilderment. He didnt understand her embarrassment. If this was natural and necessary why did it bother her? He had never lain with a woman before, so perhaps he was failing to prepare her correctly. But..what was this pain he felt in his chest? Why did he feel the desire to comfort her? Was he feeling sorry for this girl? Brushing the thought away he brought his thumb to that nub he had previously rubbed, noticing it had swelled slightly as he lightly ran his thumb over it again.

"You are swollen here. Is it painful?"

"N-no...that's normal..."

Without responding he pressed harder on it, moving his thumb back and forth over it, taking note of how she squirmed but not in a pained way. Keeping his thumb working over that swell, he brought two fingers down to where she was growing wet, experimenting by lightly rubbing the outside. She blushed harder and turned her head, her legs quivering for a second.

"There is fluid leaking out of you. I'm assuming that is normal."

"Y-yes..."

With that he pushed his fingers through her folds, not yet entering her, his fingers already covered in her fluids. He tentatively rubbed around the opening, feeling his own anatomy twitch slightly when she let out a gasp. How strange.

He continued rubbing her for a good minute or two before daring to slightly insert the tip of a finger into the opening. She moaned lightly arcing her back, so he took that as a sign it was pleasurable. After a few moments his entire hand had become covered in her fluids, and he wondered if she was ready now. He turned his emerald gaze to her face.

"Was that enough preparation?"

If she hadn't been nervous before, she certainly was now. Those four words made her heart drop, her chest feeling tight as nervousness racked through her once again. But she couldn't deny her body was stimulated enough, so she nodded slowly. He removed his hand from her, only staring at her face afterwards. "You are worried. Of what?"

"J-just...this is my first time...could...could you maybe...be gentle?..." She was met with silence, and she began to worry she had upset him. After a few seconds he finally spoke.

"That is what is worrying you?" A small nod in response. "This is my first time as well, onna. You need not fret over something so small. I would have been gentle without your asking."

He laid over her then, positioning his member at her opening. He could see her tense up as he did so, knowing it'd just be harder on them both if she was nervous. He looked at her lips, remembering his studies on human behaviour. Kissing was supposedly calming in tense situations unless done without permission. Having never kissed before, he was curious on how it could be comforting. He lightly ran his clean thumb over her bottom lip, drawing her attention.

"May I?"

She knew what he was asking, and simply nodded. Afterall, he was already getting her virginity, he may as well take her first kiss along with it. He tilted her chin up gently, and she closed her eyes. A few seconds later she felt his lips touch hers gingerly, as if unsure. Was this his first kiss as well?

He pressed his lips more firmly to hers then, when he felt no resistance. After a couple seconds she returned the kiss shyly, but her body seemed to calm ever so slightly. He continued kissing her, hoping to calm her more. He removed his fluid covered hand from himself and rubbed that swollen nub that seemed to bring her the most pleasure. She gasped against his lips, but didnt pull away or tense up. She relaxed a fair amount, so he pressed his body closer against hers, pinning her to the couch. He was physically aching to just take her, much to his own disgust. He removed his hand from her, wrapping his fingers around his organ repositioning himself. He pulled away from the kiss, allowing her to breathe as he pressed his face to the side of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Prepare yourself, Orihime." He had never addressed her by name, the word feeling strange on his tongue. He hoped this would calm her nerves so it'd be easier for them. He also hoped it'd help her body relax enough so she may conceive. He felt her wrap her arms around his middle, holding him closer as she pressed her face to his shoulder, bracing herself for penetration. He moved his hips forward, just the tip of him entering her. Even so, he could feel her incredible tightness and heat. He pushed a little forward and felt a small barrier.

Orihime winced as he entered her slowly, her walls being stretched around him. It felt odd, but not necessarily painful... Yet. She felt him press against her barrier, stopping as he pulled away from her neck. She looked up at his face, saddened he still hadnt the slightest hint of emotion across his features.

"This may hurt. I apologize."

She tightened her hold on him, feeling him press against that barrier gently until she felt a sudden jolt of pain as it finally snapped. She dug her nails into his back, letting out a cry of pain.

He stopped after he felt the obstruction snap, allowing the pain he knew she was feeling to subside. He saw tears trail down her cheeks, and lifted his hand to wipe them away.

"You will be fine, onna." She opened her eyes to look at him, nodding once, attempting to keep her tears from spilling out of her eyes.

He stayed still then, and she knew he was waiting until she was ready. This may have been a mission, and he may be an Espada, but he was trying to make it easier on her. The pain had already begun to subside, and it was getting uncomfortable to barely have anything beyond his tip inside, especially since he was sitting still. She squirmed her hips, trying to get the message across she was ready. Luckily he understood, and slowly pressed forward. Now things were getting painful. She could handle just the head inside her, but having his entire shaft being inserted was causing her to ache. She groaned quietly as he pressed forward. Finally he was fully inside, and again he stayed still. She assumed it was to allow her to get used to the feeling of him, but even if it wasn't, she appreciated it.

He had noticed her pained groan, and knew it had to be unpleasant to be impaled this way. He slowly pushed himself further into her, knowing its be better for her to get used to his entire size at once instead of a little at a time. Once he was fully inside he stilled his hips. He knew their mission made no requirements that she was comfortable when being impregnated, but he still wanted to make it easier on her. This was something neither of them wanted, why make it harder on her by being forceful? He'd suffer as well if they had to endure this again, as she would be too frightened of him the next time they tried. The feeling of her around him, unmoving, was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but he ignored it. If he forced her into accepting it, neither of them would be even slightly comfortable the next time they had this encounter if she failed to conceive.

She began to pull her hips back, pulling him out of his thoughts. She was ready for him to move. He slowly removed himself from her, pulling out until the tip was all that stayed within her, before he reentered her wet heat. She only winced once, no tears or groans. The pain must be diminishing. He repeated his actions three times, noticing the faint hue of pink on her cheeks and the sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. He closed his eyes and kept his hips going, speeding up only slightly.

Orihime was already feeling short of breath, despite that they had only just started. Ulquiorra's breathing was still as calm and unchanged as always, and his face gave nothing away to what he was feeling or thinking. Just then he brushed against something inside her that caused her body to shiver and a moan to tear from her throat. She looked up at him to find he was staring down at her, his hips still moving.

"S-sorry..." He made a dismissive grunt as he continued to impale her, closing his eyes again. He didnt seem too worried about her taking pleasure in their mission, but she wouldn't dare let out another sound in fear he'd become upset.

Several thrusts later she felt his arm wrap around the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as his pace quickened. He still bore his emotionless mask and his breathing hadnt changed, but he must've been nearing his end. He brushed against that spot again, and Orihime clenched her jaw as she shivered from the wave of pleasure consuming her body. He continued to plough into her, his movements becoming more forceful and frantic as he got closer. Suddenly he buried himself deeply inside her and stilled, tensing up slightly. Orihime was about to ask if something was wrong, but within half a second she felt the rush of hot fluid being spilled inside her. His release took a full twenty seconds to finish, the stream of fluid constant and unrelenting. after it was over he opened his eyes to look at her, no emotion present on his face.

He stayed inside her after he finished emptying himself, simply studying her rosy, flushed, sweat covered face. He released his hold on her after a few moments, removing himself from her. He sat and redressed himself before standing up, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he blinked and looked away. "I will return in twenty minutes with your next meal."

"Ok..."

He turned and walked out, leaving her alone in the room. She knew she should get up and get dressed, and be ready when he comes back with her meal, but she was so tired and the still warm feeling inside her only made her all the more drowsy. She decided she'd allow herself a few seconds of rest before moving, closing her eyes and fighting to stay awake. Without realizing it, she drifted into a deep sleep, still naked and exposed on the couch.

Ulquiorra returned at the time he said he would, knocking on the door to alert her of the his presence. No response. He opened the door and stepped inside, spotting her on the couch fast asleep, curled up in the fetal position to instinctively keep herself warm. He sighed and walked back out, instructing his subordinate to leave the cart outside the door and telliing him he would handle it himself. The subordinate did as told, bowing to the higher ranking Arrancar, and leaving without a word. Ulquiorra went to his own room, fetching one of the spare white blankets he had on the shelf near his bed. He walked back to the woman's room, unfolding the blanket and laying it over her, careful not to disturb her in her slumber. She mumbled softly in her sleep, but Ulquiorra chose to ignore the little sounds as he evened the cloth over her body. They were of no importance. As he turned to leave, he heard a mumble louder, more clearly.

"Ul...Ulquiorra...sama..." He froze and turned his gaze back towards her. The faintest of smiles tugged at the corners of her mouth as she slept, so evidently the dream was not unpleasant. He resumed walking to the door after a brief moment, pushing the cart into the room in case she woke up soon. He set up the trays on the table for her, keeping the cover over it so the food wouldn't be cold, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He felt something strange inside him, a pulling sensation that tempted him to return to her side. He ignored it and continued walking towards his own room, left to his thoughts. If he was going to be brutally honest with himself, he had enjoyed their act. But was he going to admit that to anyone or even himself? Not likely.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please excuse any grammatical errors. Like I said this is over two years old, and I would much rather focus on finishing the last chapters for you guys, and then go back and rewrite/edit the first ones.**

 **Forgive if the lemons aren't the best. As a virgin who hasn't even had her first kiss yet my knowledge is very limited, but I am trying!**

Orihime woke up a few hours later, covered in a thick white blanket. She didnt remember having it when she went to sleep, or any night before that. As she moved underneath it, the blanket shifted, a faint scent wafting into her nose. It smelled of detergent with another scent underneath it. A familiar and fairly comforting scent. She pulled it closer to her nose, immediately recognizing it as Ulquiorra's scent. She smiled faintly, relishing in his small act of kindness. She held it tighter to her body, noticing just how soft the blanket was compared to everything else in Las Noches. She took a few moments just to enjoy the rare display of kindness from Ulquiorra, not bothering to sit up just yet. It was then she noticed...she was naked. With that realization came the memory of what had happened only a short while ago. She could feel that she was still heavy and full with his fluids, and that spurred other memories. The sensation of him moving inside her, not being forceful and taking time to let her get accustomed to it. She smiled again, admitting to herself that while the circumstances were not favorable, she had enjoyed herself. Now whether she'd admit that to Ulquiorra was another story. Either way, she thought about the mission. If she conceived this time, she could get it over with that much faster. But if not...she and Ulquiorra would be required to try again. Would he be upset about that?... She hoped not. Deciding not to focus on that, she thought about how she would feel. She'd be... Nervous, but excited. Nervous, because he may decide to be rough with her since it wasn't her first time, or he may be upset and try to get it over with as soon as possible. Excited, because if he wasn't brutal she would probably enjoy it, and..maybe Ulquiorra would allow himself to enjoy it as well. She could feel drowsiness setting in again, and relaxed so she could return to sleep. Just as she felt the pull of slumber, she heard her door open, her caretaker stepping in. She forced herself awake, sitting up as she let out a yawn, keeping the blanket from falling down as she did so.

"Hey Ulquiorra..."

"Did you rest well?"

She tiredly nodded in response, having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"You still seem tired."

"I'm fine... Just need to wake up... How long was I asleep?"

"Six hours and eleven minutes."

"Oh..did I sleep too long?"

"No. In fact you did not sleep long enough. If memory serves correctly, humans require between 7 and 8 hours of sleep a night to function properly. I have brought your next meal. I expect you to eat all of it since you slept through your last one, and then you are to rest more once finished."

"Understood... Hey, Ulquiorra?" The Espada, who had been on his way out of the room to get the cart with fresh food, stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his expression unreadable. "Thanks for covering me..." His gaze seemed to soften for a split second before hardening yet again.

"You need not express gratitude for something so small, onna." With that he walked out of the room before pulling the cart to the table, setting up the trays of food. "I shall remind you. You are to eat everything."

"I understand... Um..." He focused his emerald gaze upon her, as emotionless as always. "What...what else needs to be done for our mission?..."

"We are to wait three days and I shall present you with a device that will determine whether or not you have conceived."

"You mean like a pregnancy test? And don't I have to wait a few weeks before the test can get a good reading?"

"It is similar to your human devices but far more advanced. It can detect hormonal changes as soon as conception occurs."

"Ok...and...what if I'm not...you know..."

"The answer to your question should be obvious. If you are not impregnated we will make another attempt."

"Thought so..."

"Now eat. I shall return in an hour to check on you." With that, he pushed the cart out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The next two days passed normally, as though nothing had occurred between them. It saddened Orihime that he didnt show any change, but she knew that's just how he is. There was nothing she could do about it. However, she had noticed that his gaze was focused on her abdomen often, as though he himself wondered if they had succeeded.

What an interesting woman. Despite that they had had an intimate moment, she still seemed nervous to speak to him, and never brought up the subject itself. Maybe he had disappointed her. Maybe she was ashamed of what she had done. Maybe both or neither, he had no idea. The woman always baffled him. Regardless, he had let her keep his blanket, knowing her room may get cold at times and she had nothing else to cover herself with. And it felt...oddly satisfying to give her something, especially when she hadn't expected it and seemed pleased. His gaze often fell to her lower stomach. Had they been successful with their attempt? Would they create offspring so quickly? He wanted to know as deeply as she did, but he was a patient man and would wait.

On the third day, he walked in within seconds of her waking up, her body still covered by the white blanket as she stretched. His subordinate brought in the tray of food and left, bowing before the superior Arrancar. Ulquiorra waited until he was gone before pulling out a rectangular shaped box from his pocket, handing it to the woman.

"After you have eaten, you are to take this test in your restroom. It is used in the same manner as a human test. I wish to be informed of the results when I return in an hour."

He left the room, leaving her alone to eat and take the test. She ate slowly, anxious to find out the results of the other night's activities. It was difficult to down all of the food he had brought her, but she managed to out of fear of repercussions. She then covered the plate with the domed lid before grabbing the box and walked to the restroom. She shut the door slowly before nervously opening the box and pulling the stick out. At the end was a little screen that would display the results. She pressed the on button and took the test, with some difficulty due to nerves. She set it on the counter, watching the screen as she washed her hands.

ANALYZING URINE SAMPLE. TIME REMAINING : 25 SECONDS

She dried her hands off, watching as the countdown reached its end.

ANALYZATION COMPLETE. PROCESSING RESULTS...

Her heart stopped, a whirlwind of emotions blowing through her heart. She didnt know what she wished for it to say, turning around before it could display the results. She simply stared at the wall, even after the device beeped to announce the results. She breathed slowly, attempting to calm her nerves. After a few moments she turned again, staring down at the screen.

RESULTS : NEGATIVE

She closed her eyes, allowing it to sink in. She wasn't pregnant. For the time being she was empty. She and Ulquiorra would have to try again.

She stepped out of the small bathroom and walked over to her couch, laying across it and staring at the moon. She wondered how long it'd be before her caretaker returned and when they would have to try again. Luckily it only took him a few minutes to return. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. It was Ulquiorra who spoke first.

"The results?"

"Negative."

He didnt respond, simply glanced at her empty abdomen before looking up at her face. She thought she could see a faint hint of...something in his eyes. She wasn't sure what emotion to describe it as, and the glimmer was gone within the second it appeared.

"We will have to make another attempt."

"Yes."

"This attempt will be made tonight, unless you have some issue with that."

"No. I understand what must be done..."

The two fell silent for a few moments before Ulquiorra turned to walk out. Orihime inwardly groaned. Why must things be so awkward between them? How could he carry on as though nothing significant had happened between them? For God's sake they were going to become parents! Maybe not of their own intentions but they'd bear a child together regardless.

The woman never ceased to baffle him. They had engaged in the animalistic act of mating just recently and would have to do so once again, yet she didnt seem fazed by it. If anything she appeared to be distancing herself even more from him. What if he had displeased her? He'd have to correct that this time in order for things to go smoother. He had never desired companionship, but he didn't want the woman to feel scared of him. The child would be their offspring, a combination of their gametes, displaying a mix of their genes. If he was going to become a father, the mother needed to be comfortable with him. That was for certain.

Several hours later Ulquiorra knocked on the woman's door. "I'm coming in." He opened the door, his subordinate following him in with Orihime's 3rd and final meal of the day. The Espada waited silently for the lower Arrancar to finish setting up the trays and leave before turning to the woman. "Here is your meal. You are to eat all of it, and I shall return in 45 minutes for our second attempt."

"Understood..."

Why was she so quiet? Why did she refuse to meet his gaze? He turned to leave, deciding if she wasn't more sociable when he returned he'd confront her and demand the reasons so he could correct his wrong-doing.

When he returned, she had already stripped herself of the cape on the back of her outfit, keeping the sleeveless top and pants on. She didnt turn to meet him, simply stared down at her feet.

"What is wrong, onna?"

"Nothing."

"You cannot fool me. You have been quieter than normal and have refused to meet my gaze. Was I unsatisfactory?"

"What? No!" Alarm was evident in her expression and eyes. "You were great last time! Why would you-"

"Calm yourself. Now explain to me why you act so strangely."

"I...I thought...maybe you regretted it? I thought I wasn't good enough... Maybe you were upset we had to try again..."

"Foolishness. You know very well our task has nothing to do with satisfaction."

"...so you didn't like it..."

This woman could be so dense.

"I do not recall expressing any disappointment. The fact of the matter is we are required to make another attempt. If I am unsatisfactory for you please inform me. Things will be much easier if you are relaxed and don't fear me."

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Yet you act as though my presence is a negative thing. Be honest with me, onna. Why is it you refuse to meet my gaze, or even acknowledge that I am part of this mission?"

She fell silent, perhaps on the verge of tears.

"Like I said... I thought you were disappointed... Maybe you didn't want to be reminded..."

A tear fell from her eye, slowly sliding down her cheek. Ulquiorra's gaze softened as he approached her, his hand reaching out to wipe away the drop of sorrow. "As I said onna..." He gently curled one finger under her chin, tilting her head so she was looking up at him. "I do not recall mentioning being unsatisfied." Why did he feel the need to be so gentle with this woman? Was it just because he knew it'd ease her and make it easier on her mentally and physically? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, he remembered how a kiss had calmed her during their first attempt, so he pressed his lips to hers. He'd have to be gentle with her again. She was apparently stressed because of her human emotions, and he doubted she could handle it physically if he was rougher with her this time. Not that he minded. The thought of being vigorous never occurred to him, even appalled him. There was no need for it. Her body noticeably relaxed, so he pulled her closer, not breaking the kiss lest she get worried again. He undid the hidden zipper on the back of her top, noticing how it hung loose afterwards. He wasn't going to remove it himself, she would have to when she was ready.

She broke the kiss so she could breathe and unzip his coat. The way he was acting towards her combined with the sight of his toned muscles slowly being revealed to her caused a flare of heat to spark in her lower stomach. She had no idea how gentle he could be. Was he doing this just so he could get her to relax while he tried to impregnate her, or was there something else to it? He wasn't the type to care for others, so she could only assume he just wanted there to be no fuss while he worked her again. Regardless, she let herself relax into his touch, slowly pulling his coat off his shoulders. He kissed her cheek as she did so, making more heat pool in her gut. What was it about his kisses that were driving her so wild? Oh right, he never showed care for another being yet here he was, gently holding her in his arms and kissing her gingerly, trying to soothe her before their intimate moment. After his coat fell to their feet, she focused on his Hollow hole. She wondered... Was this a sensitive spot? She very lightly ran a finger around the edge, noticing that he tensed up as she did so. She pulled her hand away, muttering a sorry, thinking she had hurt him. His hand gently grabbed hers, placing it back on his chest. "Do that again...please." She complied, running her finger closer to edge, his hands tightening on her clothes.

Whatever she was doing to him felt amazing. She found a sensitive spot he wasn't even aware of. He pulled her top off her body slowly before pushing her pants down far enough they crumbled to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. He didnt want to accept it, but maybe he could let himself slightly enjoy what they were doing this time around. Maybe it'd even relax the woman if he himself enjoyed it. His fingers found the band of her underwear, gently pushing them down her legs as he kissed her temple. Suddenly something wet and warm made contact with his skin, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. He closed his eyes against the sensation, tensing up and refusing to let it overcome him. He knew what the woman was doing. She was licking around his Hollow hole very lightly, as if testing his reaction. The sensations caused a tight feeling in his groin, his body reacting to the stimulation. He ran his hands up her back, noticing she was much more relaxed than she was earlier. Maybe now she was ready for another attempt. Her hands found their way to the black sash around his waist, undoing it causing his hakama to collapse to the floor. He never wore undergarments, so his member was freed with the removal of his clothing. Her hands then found their way to her own underwear, fully removing them from her body. Ulquiorra picked her up then, carrying her to the couch and settling her down gently He laid over her, his thumb finding that bump she liked so much. As he stroked it, he noticed just how wet she was despite not having been physically stimulated prior. Perhaps they should take things slower if further attempts are required. He removed his hand from her, positioning himself at her entrance.

She could feel the head of him at her opening, nerves getting the best of her for a split second. Ulquiorra wasn't the brutal type, and he seemed like he was going to be gentle this time as well. She felt his lips press to her forehead, the tip of him slowly entering her. She knew she'd never get used to the feeling of him penetrating her and stretching her insides. This time he was able to slide in without any barriers, but it still left her feeling a small burning sensation as her walls made room for him. Once again he stopped when he was fully inside, waiting for her to signal it was ok. He felt her wrap her arms around him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. There must still be some pain for her to be acting this way. He stayed still for a few moments before she relaxed a little.

"Ok...you can move now..."

He didnt respond, merely pulling out of her wet core before burying himself again. He was sure to take it slowly, as he did not wish to harm her. After all this woman would be enduring child birth soon, why make her suffer more than necessary? As he moved, he noticed how her stomach seemed to rise and fall at a faster rate as time pressed on. The feeling of her brushing against him sent an unwanted jolt of pleasure straight to his length, causing him to grind his teeth silently as he moved inside her. He then noticed she seemed to be moving to meet him, causing the thrusts to come at a faster and deeper pace. He moved his hands to her hips, holding her still as he quickened his pace.

"Onna if you were unsatisfied you should have said so."

"No...I was...satisfied..." Her words came between heavy breaths. "Just sorta...happened..naturally..." She was flustered, and the fact he was creating such an effect on her himself was enough to make him twitch slightly. He decided to ignore that part of his anatomy and instead focus on his task. As he felt himself slowly near his goal, he came upon an idea that may help her conceive. He moved his hands down her legs to the back of her knees, moving her legs to wrap them around his waist. This allowed him to reach deeper inside of her, and though he was disgusted with himself, it felt nicer. He moved faster within her, his nearing finish approaching at a swifter rate. He moved his hand around her to her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he listened to her shallow breaths and occasional tiny moan she tried to keep in her throat. Was she afraid to voice her pleasure? Shy? It didn't matter. He then felt himself brush against something inside her that caused her to tense, her breath hitching for a moment. He didnt think much of it, but the second time it happened, she let out a soft moan and tensed up significantly. Perhaps he had hurt her somehow? Before he could ask, he felt her walls suddenly tighten more than they already were, throbbing around him as he felt her juices pour out of her. He moved his head away from her neck, immediately regretting it. Her head was lolled back, her eyes shut and her mouth agape. The sight combined with the sensations he felt around his organ sent him dangerously close to the edge. He pressed his face to her neck again, thrusting two more times before tensing up over her, overcome with his relief, the sensations greater than the first time they'd done this.

As she began to come down from her high, she felt him tense up, and for the first time he let out a sound. A low grunt escaped his lips as he buried his member deep inside her, his fluids pumping out in thick streams. For several seconds, likely over ten if not quite reaching twenty, she felt the fluid seep into her, filling her with so much she could feel it dribbling out of her before he even finished.

Once he felt the gushing cease, he pulled his softening length out of her, pulling away from her. Orihime still heard absolutely no change in his breathing, while she on the other hand was fighting for oxygen. He hadn't been rough, in fact he'd been considerably gentle and slow, yet she was having difficulty getting enough air in her lungs. As she panted, she looked down briefly as he retreated from her body, a strand of their combined juices attaching her lower regions to his member before snapping, the strand meshing with the rest of the fluid coating him. She blushed furiously, turning her head before he caught her staring. Unsurprisingly, he stood up and walked over to their discarded clothing in the floor. He pulled his own hakama and coat over his body before bending down to retrieve her clothes, carrying them back to her.

"Are you too tired to dress yourself?"

She could tell he wasn't asking in a hostile manner, he was genuinely asking if she was tired. She simply nodded, closing her eyes as sleepiness replaced physical exhaustion. She opened her eyes marginally to see him putting her clothes neatly on the arm of the couch behind her head before grabbing the white blanket he had given her a few days prior and draping it over her. "Rest onna." Not that she needed to be told. She closed her eyes again, ready to succumb to sleep. She still felt his presence after a few seconds, and as she was about to open her eyes to look at him questioningly, she felt his lips graze over her forehead. "You need not worry over anything." She knew what he had been referring to, but he sounded as though...maybe he was addressing something else as well. She was too tired to ask. Shortly afterwards she faintly heard her door shut before sleep overcame her.

Outside the door, Ulquiorra reflected on the moment they just shared. This time was more pleasurable for him, noticeable even though he wasn't focusing on his physical pleasure. But it wasn't just the physical aspect he had thoroughly enjoyed. The woman was growing comfortable with him. And he felt a swell in his pride knowing he had made this mysterious human woman climax without actively trying. He began walking down the halls to his sleeping quarters. While he didnt appear to be on the outside, he was worn down from mating with that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not much to say this time. Sorry for the delay in updating, I'm currently on vacation so don't expect another update until the 12th or so when I get home.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning Ulquiorra walked into the woman's cell to find her leaning against the arm of the couch, dressed, her hands laying over her abdomen. She hadn't noticed his presence as her back was towards him, so he walked closer to her. He quickly noticed her eyes were focused on her abdomen, where her womb was located.

"Onna."

She flinched in surprise, looking up at him. She sent a small smile his way, catching him off guard. He had never seen her smile in greeting.

"Ulquiorra-sama..."

"The sama part is unnecessary onna."

"I know. It fits you though."

"Perhaps when it passes through the lips of the lower Espada and Arrancar, but not you."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering he looked through her window at the moon. Orihime didn't press, instead focusing yet again on her abdomen. Was there a baby this time? Would...would Ulquiorra even care about the child, or would he just ignore it since the task only required he create a child with her? Worry filled her heart, but then she remembered his words from the previous night. Did he mean this as well? She turned her head up to face him, expecting to see him still gazing at the moon, but instead his emerald eyes were focused where her hands were. His eyes...they seemed softer in expression. Was he merely curious on whether or not they had completed their task, or was there something else to it? Suddenly his gaze turned to her face, and she half heartedly smiled at him. His eyes maintained that soft appearance before they went back to normal after a few brief seconds.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh! I'm ok. Wha-what about you?"

"...fine." He kept his gaze on her, studying her face. She seemed tense, as though something stressful was on her mind. "What is bothering you?"

Knowing it'd be pointless to deny that something was worrying her, she sighed, pressing her fingertips more firmly against her stomach.

"Um... About the baby we're trying to have... What's gonna happen when we succeed?... Are you going to forget about it entirely?... Like...not even acknowledge its your child..." She looked up at him, his face revealing his disapproval. Maybe he was going to ignore the baby after all...

"Only trash abandons their offspring, onna." A huge wave of relief flooded over her, bringing stinging tears to her eyes. He wouldn't abandon the child after all...

He had been surprised by her question, and repulsed by the mere notion that he could live on without playing some part in the child's life. His annoyance hadn't been directed at her, but at the thought of what could possibly lead her to that question. Was it common for human males to desert his partner and children? What lowly trash.

Unfortunately, she seemed to think his aggravation was directed at her, as tears formed in those chocolate eyes. He softened his expression, moving to sit beside her on the couch. He gently laid a hand on her cheek, feeling the need to correct his mistake. "Do not be sad onna. I am not upset with you. You need not worry." His words appeared to calm her, if her small smile and nod were any indication. A few strands of hair fell across her face, and he lightly brushed them away, tucking them behind her ear. A silent moment passed between them before Ulquiorra stood again, staring down at her. He then made his way to the door, stopping to gaze at her before leaving.

Orihime's head was reeling. Was he really the same cold, distant man that had tried to kill her two guards before telling her to come with him? He was being so gentle and caring, or at least, for him it was gentle and caring. She was so relieved to find he wasn't going to abandon the child they were trying to create. Maybe...maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.

Ulquiorra walked down the halls, pondering why the woman was so worried he wouldn't be around his child. Their child. Had she been abandoned by her father?

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain snake-like voice was heard behind him.

"How are things going with Pet-sama?"

Ulquiorra turned to the tall man behind him, his smirk ever present.

"I fail to understand your concern in matters unrelated to you."

"Don't be so touchy! I just want to know if she has been knocked up yet."

"The task is none of your business. I do not even understand how you know of it."

"Stop dodging the question, for crying out loud! You got assigned to knocking the bitch up, sweet deal!"

"Address the woman by another vulgar term and you will live to regret it. Now I suggest you return to your own living chambers." With that he continued walking to his own room, leaving Nnoitra scowling in the hallway before doing as told.

The day progressed as usual, the daily routine unchanging. As Orihime laid across the couch to sleep pulling the blanket over her, she heard her door open. She looked up to see Ulquiorra approaching her. He didn't say anything, he simply sat beside her, adjusting the blanket slightly so it wasn't bunched up around her neck from where she had gripped it. His emotionless mask was unchanged, but his eyes were more distant than usual, yet soft. He delicately ran a finger through her hair, watching as it smoothed over his index finger until it fell back onto her shoulder. He didnt speak, but she could tell there was something he wanted to say. Perhaps he couldn't find the words for once?

This woman...she was so pure and innocent, but she was forced to endure such...mature and animalistic acts with a being of death such as himself. They had already mated twice, and would likely have to yet again. He felt a strange feeling of protectiveness over this human, longing to shield her from the darkness of his world and the evil intentions of his comrades. He had overheard Nnoitra and Grimmjow after the latest meeting, the former telling the feline Espada about the task he and the woman were assigned. Crude remarks were made, and he immediately changed his route to the girl's room instead of his own. She was blissfully unaware of what was said about the upper half of her torso and their desire to fornicate with her. He looked from her hair to her eyes, locking her in his gaze. He leaned closer to her, speaking lowly.

"Would you allow me to stay the night with you, Inoue Orihime?" He wasn't going to chance either of those two pieces of trash coming in and harming this woman. She would be defenseless and he might not make it in time to stop an attack of any sort. If they violated her he could stop them before they were able to come even close to their disgusting finish, but she'd still be harmed in one way or another. She appeared shocked at his request, but then nodded once, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, his silent promise to protect her, even if she didnt know of the danger herself.

He was acting so...different. He seemed troubled about something, and his request to stay with her only seemed to prove it. Was something said to him? Whatever it was, she wasn't going to deny him permission to sleep with her. After he pulled away from kissing her forehead, she sat up slightly, only to get a curious look from her captor.

"You can sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Onna -"

"I don't mind, really." He placed a hand against her chest, gently nudging her to lay back down. Did she seriously believe he would let her sleep on the hard floor?

"Onna what makes you think I will allow you to sleep on the floor?"

"I just want you to be comfortable..."

"Is it impossible for us to be able to lay together on the couch? If so I will sleep in the chair." There would be no negotiation. Either they both slept on the couch, or he would take the chair while she stayed where she was. She knew that.

"Oh... Ok... Um... Sure, you can sleep next to me, if that's what you want..."

"Would I make you uncomfortable?"

"What? No no! I'm fine!" Not feeling the need to respond, he shifted his body so he could lay on his side next to her, on the edge of the seats. He'd rather she slept on the inside so she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself. He supported himself on his elbow, studying her face for any disapproval or discomfort. She was noticeably flustered, closing her eyes with a small smile curving her mouth. She moved her arm before starting to move the blanket over him, much to his surprise.

"I do not require a blanket onna."

"But you'll get cold." The blanket was now over him, and he couldn't find it in him to remove it. If she started showing signs of a chill he'd move his half over her, not listening to any protests she may give. She looked into his eyes for awhile with curiosity apparent in her expression. "Are you going to lay down?" Instead of responding he simply looked up in the direction of his helmet, implying to her his horn would cause problems. "Oh..."

"I will face the other direction if you are sure about sharing a rest place."

"I'm sure. And why don't we switch places?"

"That puts you at risk of falling off, onna."

"Oh..." Noticing the sadness in her expression as she looked down, his eyes widened. She seemed to wish for them to face each other while resting. He sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Very well, if that is what you wish." She looked up at him with apparent joy and excitement. She certainly was strange. "But I will be holding onto you to ensure you don't fall off."

"That's fine!" And actually romantic, she thought. She sat up as well, switching places with Ulquiorra and turning to face him. As soon as they had both settled, she felt his arms wrap around her torso, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes, relaxing into his arms.

Ulquiorra held her close to him, not risking her falling off the couch...and he strangely liked being close to her. They'd been closer than this, but never outside of sexual purposes. He noticed that she fell asleep within a few minutes, and stroked her hair lightly. She was so calm while sleeping. He had never seen her like this. He simply held her, breathing in her scent as his fingers brushed through her auburn strands. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he felt a familiar riatsu outside the door. The door opened, and Ulquiorra made no effort to move, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to lock the door. How unlike him.

"Your presence is unwanted, Nnoitra."

"Hogging the Pet all for yourself? And here I thought you detested anything sexual or emotional. Yet here you are, holding your bitch like a-"

"Did I or did I not warn you not to degrade this woman? And keep your voice down. It is unbearably annoying and you may wake her." He still hadn't lifted his gaze from the sleeping girl's face, nor had he removed his hand from her locks. Nnoitra had no response, but didnt leave either. "Shall I inform Aizen-sama about your plans to rape this woman? To interfere with the task he presented us with? Go back to your own chambers. You are not touching this girl."

He heard Nnoitra scoff before leaving the room, slamming the door shut. Ulquiorra closed his eyes against the sound, hoping it didnt wake the woman in his arms. Unfortunately she started to stur, murmuring incoherently. He gazed down at her face as she slowly opened her eyes for a brief second, shifting her body as she awoke.

"Wha...what was that..."

"It was nothing, onna. Go back to sleep."

"But I...I heard a...aloudbang..." The last three words ran together as she fought to stay awake.

"The door slammed. You have nothing to worry over." To help comfort her, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She let out a humming noise, pressing closer to him. It was perplexing. A few days ago, she wouldn't have dared done this out of fear for her own life. Now she did it without hesitation. He slid his hand up her back in hopes it'd comfort her enough she could sleep. She did ease, but her waking up wasn't halted in any way.

"Ulquiorra... Why'd the door slam..."

He could've ignored her question, but it wouldn't have felt right.

"We had an unexpected visitor. No harm will come your way, onna."

"But...why would harm come my way anyway... What happened?" Now she was fully awake, and there was no way he'd get her back to sleep. He sighed, pulling her closer in a protective manner and to lean closer to her ear.

"Nnoitra was hoping you were alone so he could violate your body. You have no reason to fret, I will deal with him next time I see him."

She seemed to tense up, clinging to his coat in fear.

"He...he wanted to..." He couldn't respond to her, it'd only make her fear strengthen its grip on her. "But..."

"Quiet. I'm here. No one will lay a finger on you."

A few moments of silence passed between them as she clung to him for dear life. If Ulquiorra hadn't stayed with her... She would've been raped...

"Ulquiorra...did you know...he was going to try to..."

"I had my suspicions. As they have been confirmed I will stay with you each night. No one will dare touch you in my presence."

"Th-thanks..." He was being protective of her. That explained his actions earlier. She pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in to kiss him.

Her lips pressed to his unexpectedly. Normally he would've pushed her off, but he had no desire to. Instead he closed his eyes, pressing a hand to the back of her head. This woman was becoming rather important to him, and he was becoming less caring of who knew it. No one would touch his woman.

The kiss didnt break after a few seconds, it lingered on. Ulquiorra shifted his body so he could hover over her, making it easier to kiss her. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. He relished in the sweet sound she made in response. As hesitant as he was to do so, he allowed himself to actually enjoy this moment. This wasn't just about comforting her; it was about expressing to her how she made him feel. He didnt understand what he felt himself, but kissing her like this felt right to him. Releasing her lip he pressed his mouth to hers again, running his tongue along the crevice between her lips. She tensed up, letting out a small gasp causing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. They both tensed for a moment, unsure of what to do, before he pressed his tongue further into her mouth, feeling hers slide along his intruding one. Feeling a particularly strong wave of protectiveness and possessiveness, he pressed his body down against hers. No one was going to touch this woman, no one. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, holding him closer. Withdrawing his tongue, he pulled away for a brief moment so they could breathe before he reclaimed her lips, pressing his lips to hers so hard her breathing was becoming strenuous. He was beginning to worry about hurting her, but her little moans against his mouth proved otherwise. He could feel her heart thudding in her chest as he moved his mouth down her jaw to her ear, kissing the whole way. From there he kissed down her neck to where the front of her collar was. He pulled the zipper down to below her collar bone to expose more of her silky skin to his mouth. He didnt know what was spurring him on, making it impossible to stop, but he didnt care. Unless the woman asked him to stop, he was going to let out everything he had been feeling because of her. His hands moved to her waist, clutching at the fabric of her uniform as he felt her rock her hips forward to press against his, causing a tight feeling in his groin. he instinctively pressed back, heat radiating off her center and causing his anatomy to harden slowly. They had tried last night, engaging in intercourse was unnecessary. And yet...he couldn't resist the temptation to grind his hips against hers. He finished pulling the zipper down as far as it'd go, causing the cape portion of her clothes to fall open. he hungrily kissed down to the crevice between her breasts as he pulled the cape and sleeves down her arms. She moved her arms up to assist him, and he threw the worthless piece of fabric to the side. He continued grinding against her; the sensations overwhelming as he tried to grasp onto his sanity. He realized he was giving into his base desires much too easily, and felt ashamed. He slowed his hips, pulling his mouth away from her silk skin as he tried to regain his composure.

"Ulqui...orra?..." She was breathless, and judging by the heat pressed against his organ, more than willing.

"My apologies...Orihime... I lost my self control..."

"Don't...don't be silly... Don't apologise... You don't have to stop..."

"I do not wish to harm or scare you onna..."

She wasn't sure how to respond, nor did she have time to. He pulled farther away from her, still hovering over her but no longer flush against her. His eyes were closed as he tried to calm his breathing, but he had lifted himself enough she could do one more thing to convince him not to stop.

His eyes flew open as he felt a warm wetness around his Hollow hole, causing him to instinctively buck his hips back against her core, tensing up at the sensations. The girl had somehow undone the zipper on his coat without his noticing enough to press her tongue against the edge of his hole. His hand fisted into the fabric of the couch beneath them, his teeth clenching as he fought not to lose himself again. All his strength abandoned him shortly afterwards though, due to the woman's soft voice and touch.

"Don't stop Ulquiorra...please..." Her hand found its way between them, pressing against his hard flesh through his hakama. He could no longer resist, pressing his body against hers more forcefully than before. Just for tonight, he'd let her have him without his focus being on their mission. Just for tonight, he'd let go of his better judgement. Just for tonight, he'd enjoy himself while trying to pleasure her. He kissed down her neck, feeling her finish pulling his zipper down so his coat hung from him loosely. He slid his hands down to her hips, finding the waist of her pants and pushing the meddling fabric down her legs. Moving his lips back to hers, he kissed her hard as he felt her small hands grab for the slash around his waist and remove it, causing his hakama to loosen considerably. She pushed it down to his knees, and now that his throbbing member was free, it was hard for him not to move the crotch of her underwear to the side and give himself to her while they were still partially clothed. But he was a patient man, pulling her undergarments down her legs before throwing them onto her cape and pants. He then removed the top of her outfit from her torso, kicking his hakama off onto the floor. Unable to wait any longer, he pressed his hips to hers, angling his twitching member to enter her. Lavishing her neck with kisses yet again, he slowly pressed forward, feeling her arch her back in response, her large breasts pressing even more firmly to his chest. He sucked on her skin, overwhelmed now that he let himself truly enjoy their connection. He withdrew himself from her before pressing into her again, still gentle and slow but with more enthusiasm than before. He pulled away from her neck just enough to observe the dark spot forming on her neck before kissing his way back to her mouth. Her hands found their way into his hair and onto his back, one clutching his hair while the other fisted in his coat. He kissed her forcefully, still moving within her at a slow but meaningful pace. She was so tight..hot...wet... How he was able to overlook it during their previous encounters was beyond him, but it didnt matter now. He had the woman underneath him, moaning quietly in pleasure as he withdrew and reentered. He could feel a need to move faster within her walls but he wasn't going to give in so easily. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. That was a risk he wasn't ready to take, for the woman's sake as well as his. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips. He held her tightly, keeping her from moving as he delved deep into her. With his pace he could feel her wrapped around every inch of him, and the velvet feeling was astonishing.

Orihime could feel every last bit of him inside her, stretching her walls but in a pleasurable way. His movements were slow but deep and with minimal force, just enough to get that extra "oomph". The feeling of his hot breath tickling her skin as he succumbed himself to their moment was extremely erotic, only adding to the pleasure their connection created. She could tell he was holding back, having learned how to read his body language, and wanted him to let go. She pulled away from him, her eyes peering into those dark emerald ones above her, shadowed with desire. She moved the hand in his hair to his cheek, stroking his skin softly. "Please... Don't hold back... More..." She was having a hard time voicing her desires, but the message got through nonetheless. His eyes shut tightly as he pressed his lips to hers, his movements becoming faster with more force. He wasn't going all out, but he was giving her more, which was all she could ask.

Her request had made his self control diminish into dangerous zones. He couldn't deny her what she wanted, and willingly sped up, adding force to each thrust. He wouldn't give in completely, lest he break her, but he'd give her this much. He lost the feeling of being completely encased in her depths, moving too quickly for him to be able to fully feel her, but he gained faster, harder, more effective friction on exchange. A lower being might find himself drooling from the pleasure, but not him. Despite the pleasant aroma of their actions, the feeling of her warmth wrapped around him, the breathy moans escaping her throat, he wouldn't even let out a sound. He knew vocalization was unnecessary for her to know he was experiencing pleasure, his inability to stop himself and his willingness to move faster being suffice evidence, not to mention his attacking of her mouth and neck. Her moans escalated in volume, her breathing harsher until finally, he felt her walls constrict around him, throbbing as she met her climax. The effects on his organ were astounding, nearly tipping him over the edge. However this time he wasn't going to let go so soon. Once her walls had clenched him, he tensed himself, keeping himself deep inside her, his forehead pressed to her shoulder as he braced himself against the sensations. He was going to let her enjoy her climax alone, and he wasn't ready for this moment to be over. The throbbing around him was agonizingly pleasurable, and he knew if he looked at her face while she was in this state, he'd lose himself. Instead he rubbed her thighs gently, wanting her to enjoy her high as much as possible. When she finally came down from her peak and her walls loosened around him, he pressed his lips to her neck gingerly, planting light kisses from her ear to the hollow in her throat. He felt her lightly grip his hair, trying to control her panting. "You...you didn't finish...?" He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her gently.

"I did not want it to be over so soon, onna. And you deserve your own moment." He slowly slid out of her to the tip before gently sliding back into her. The moan he got in response told him she was still sensitive from her orgasm, so he continued his slow, gentle pace. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as she could, and know that while others may have ill intentions towards her body, he wasn't going to abuse her or force her into anything she didnt want. He dragged his mouth along the side of her neck, feeling heat build in his abdomen along with that familiar need for release. He pulled her impossibly closer to him with one hand against her lower back, the other gripping one of the pillows behind her firmly, his back slightly curving upwards as he pulled her up with him, burying himself deep inside her without breaking his silence as he tipped over the edge, his organ pulsing as his seed was released into the woman and his vision went black.

She felt the familiar rush of heat as he filled her with his fluid, his member throbbing within her. The gushes didnt relent for several seconds, feeling thicker than his previous releases but his orgasm didnt last as long. Once it was over he collapsed on top of her still holding her close, his breathing just barely off, but off regardless.

Once he completely recovered from that blinding release, he reluctantly freed her from his hold, pulling his arm out from under her back and releasing his grip on the pillow. He slid out of her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before reaching for their clothes and pulling his hakama back over his hips, securing the black sash. He knew she was too tired to dress herself, so he pulled her undergarments over her feet and slid them back up to her hips. She sat up then once she had regained some of her breath and pulled her clothes back over her body, exhaustion slowing her movements. As she did so, he settled back into his section of the couch, pulling her close in a protective manner once she laid down. If that fool Nnoitra tried to come in again he'd be met with a cero.

He kept his coat unzipped, intrigued when she began tracing the "4" on his chest with her finger.

"Did this hurt when they put this on you?"

"I do not remember."

Silence fell between them as she pressed closer to him and he watched her curiously. A week ago he would've pushed her away for even daring to touch him. Now she was perfectly comfortable cuddling up to him and he didnt have the strength to stop her. He ran a hand along her back, noticing how calm it made her.

"Rest onna."

She nodded silently, already well on her way there. Within a few minutes she was asleep, and he was left holding her sleeping form yet again. Just an hour ago he had been here just to protect her. Since then... He and the woman had mated for the third time, and he had let go of his inhibitions. He felt a twinge of regret for doing so, afraid in the morning she'd remember and be scared to be around him, no longer affected by the heat of the moment. Of course, whether or not she liked him would've never mattered a few days ago. Now he couldn't bear the thought of her backing away from him in fear. Time would tell. In case she was afraid of him when she awoke, he wouldn't let this last opportunity to hold her close pass. He pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back as she slept. He pressed his lips to the top of her head lightly, vowing that even if she wanted nothing to do with him, he'd protect her. He closed his eyes, succumbing to his sleepiness caused by this woman.


	4. Chapter 4-1

**AN:** **Long chapter ahead! Wanted to get another up before I lost Internet. Excuse any grammar issues, I may not have caught all of the autocorrect goofs (I write on my iPod). I also apologize for having to chop this chapter in half. For some reason FF refused to post it as one so I had no choice**

 **Enjoy, regardless!**

 _"Mommy!"_

 _"Where are you?!"_

 _"Help me mommy! Help!"_

 _"I'm coming!" Orihime ran up to the boulder blocking the entrance to the cave the voice was coming from. She rushed to the side of it, pushing with all of her might and slowly getting the giant rock to tip over enough so she could squeeze through the crack. She crawled through the crack before sprinting down the cave, the little girl's terrified screams unstopping. She finally spotted the girl being held high in the air by some mysterious dark figure. The little girl's brown eyes were shimmering with tears, her black hair matted and wild. Orihime charged at the man, only being pushed back when she drew near. Persisting, she tackled him again, shouting for him to let the girl go. The man caught her with his free hand, a tight grip around her neck preventing any sound from escaping._

 _"You always were foolish, Inoue. This child has no reason to be alive, and nothing you say or do is going to change that."_

 _Mustering every ounce of strength she possessed, she shoved the man, the child dropping to the ground as he stumbled into a ray of sunshine. Angry brown eyes glared up at Orihime, causing her eyes to widen._

 _"Kuro...saki..."_

"Onna. Onna! Wake up, orihime!"

Jolting awake, Orihime opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra's emerald gaze.

"I...I'm sorry... I just had a bad dream..." She pressed herself close to him, just wanting to be held.

"So I assumed." He wrapped his arms around her. Knowing she clung to him for comfort brought him a sort of satisfaction he couldn't quite describe. He held her close to him, stroking her hair, knowing it would help her calm down. "It was only a dream, onna. It wasn't real." He didnt know what she was screaming about, and he figured it would be better not to ask and let her move on. She nodded against him, moving away after a couple seconds.

"You're right... It was just a silly dream... Unlike last night..right?" She wanted a confirmation, and he wasn't going to lie to her even if he suspected she'd distance herself again.

"That is correct. I apologize onna, I allowed myself to lose a vast majority of my self control. It will not happen again."

Her face looked saddened then, confirming his suspicions she would regret it. She nodded, looking away, and Ulquiorra could only watch in silence. Should he leave? Should he hold her near to him? He'd never cared what others felt or thought, he was completely inexperienced with handling these situations.

So he regretted last night... Regretted letting himself enjoy it and he would only perform according to the mission if she wasn't pregnant... That step she thought they had taken was reverted, instead going two steps back. "But... I thought that...ok..." She was on the verge of tears and couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

He was confused. What was she trying to say? "What did you think, onna?" She hesitantly looked up at him then, liquid lining her lower eyelid.

"I...I thought...you had enjoyed it...I thought we were making progress..." So she wasn't sad out of regret. She thought they made progress. Progress towards what? Had he been wrong about her recoiling from him?

"Clarify for me. What is it that is bothering you?"

"I...thought maybe...you liked it...liked me...b-but if you don't want to be near me anymore..." She trailed off. This was the first time she felt she actually meant something to someone, and she was being rejected.

So that was it. She thought he was regretting it and would push HER away. What foolishness. He tugged her closer, placing a light kiss on her forehead to ease her.

"Did I ever mention a desire to evade you, onna?"

"N-no..."

"Do not assume such things. I would not have allowed myself to drop my control so easily if there was a possibility of regret. Are you regretful of last night's activities?" Her face looked shocked as she stuttered trying to come up with a response.

"O-of course not! Why...why would you think that? I... I actually... I enjoyed it... It was nice to see you relaxed... And that you enjoyed yourself..." She was worrying herself with whether or not he found pleasure during their copulation? Ridiculous.

"Do not worry yourself with my satisfaction. Were you pleased or should I adjust something?" He had two motives for asking. One, it would allow any future attempts to go smoother, and two, he felt the need to please her even if Aizen-sama did not state it as required. Pregnancy and childbirth would be far from pleasurable from what he understood, so she may as well enjoy what she could.

"I... I liked it... A lot..." Her cheeks were a dark crimson, portraying the embarrassment she felt at answering his question.

"Then enjoy any future occurrences without worrying about my own enjoyment. I will make adjustments if I feel it necessary."

She nodded, and silence filled the room once again. He looked down at her, placing a hand under her chin to tilt her head up.

"If any of the other Espada enter your room while I am not present, call for me as loud as you can. I will come put them in their place."

"Understood..." She knew what he said had to do with last night, and fear made its way into her heart. Along with it, she felt a kind of comfort and relief. Ulquiorra was prepared to fight other Espada to protect her.

"I will take my leave now to retrieve your meal. Rest while you await my return." She nodded, and he pressed his lips to her forehead before sitting up, moving over her to leave. He zipped up his coat and left the room, making sure to lock the door. He would have to ask Szayel about a device to react to unwanted spiritual signatures so any intruders would be halted.

Alone in her room, Orihime was left recalling the previous night's events. She blushed as the recollections swarmed her brain. The heated kisses, his mouth moving along her skin, the quicker and harder thrusting within her, their powerful climaxes... How she hoped she wasn't pregnant. She wanted another go if he was going to perform like THAT again. Maybe he'd even let go to a greater extent, and maybe, just maybe, she could squeeze a moan out of him. She smiled, relaxing into the pillows beneath her head, falling into a deep sleep as devious plans filled her brain.

The next two days proceeded as usual, only with added visits and overnight stays from Ulquiorra. Usually he just stood in the room with her, answering her whenever she said something. He was still her emotionless statue of a guard, but he had softened around her. His affectionate gazes and softer tone spoke louder than anything he could say to her. During this particular visit he had joined her on the couch, and they had somehow wound up with him over her, sucking on the hollow of her throat. They were both fully clothed, and Orihime was gripping his coat tightly as his tongue slid over her skin. Her breathing was mostly breathy sighs and gasps, minimal air making it into her lungs. She moved her lower body, rubbing her inner thigh against his hip in an attempt to coax him closer to her. He didnt disappoint. He pressed his hips against hers, not moving his mouth from her neck. She felt something hard and heated pressed against her core through their clothing, and she knew precisely what that "something" was. She wondered if they would have another round tonight, and judging by the massive bulge pressed against her, surely something would happen. She hadn't even expected it. He dropped in for a usual visit after her meal, sitting beside her on the couch as she asked if anything new happened in Hueco Mundo. His answer had been no, his gaze turning soft as his fingers found her chin to tilt her head. He then explained that while nothing new was happening in the desolate world they inhabited, the same couldn't be said for him. Before she could ask what he meant, he had pulled her against him pressing his mouth to hers heatedly. She had fallen back into the pillows, facing the door, and eventually they wound up in their current situation.

His tongue moved down over her collar bone as his hands unzipped the hidden zipper on her back. He pulled the garment away, kissing and sucking down her chest. He could tell by her reactions she found pleasure in this, and moved a hand to her large breast, kneading it under his palm to test her. When she seemed to react positively, he moved his mouth to her left breast, licking along the mass of flesh as his hand worked the other. He felt her hips buck against him, causing amazing friction on his hardened member. He moved his free hand to her hip, pressing her down into the cushions so he could keep himself at least partially in check. He had no intention of breeding her tonight, only pleasuring her. Tomorrow he would be bringing her another pregnancy test, and if this test came up positive, he might not be allowed to touch her. He wanted to take this last opportunity to bring her some enjoyment before she dealt with the task of childbearing...and he just wanted to please her for the sake of pleasing her. He'd already admitted she held a significant importance to him, now was his chance to prove his devotion. He licked down her stomach to the band of her pants, kissing along it as he pulled the garment and the clothing beneath down her legs. He felt her tense up once it was free, and looked up at her with his tongue still pressed to her skin. She was blushing, obviously shy and embarrassed. Of what, he didnt know, and he was going to prove to her she had no reason to be shy in his presence.

Her captor's tongue and touch was making her go wild, her region flaring hot. When he had rid her of her remaining clothes, she was embarrassed by what he was obviously planning to do. She was also nervous... What if she didnt smell or taste good to him? What if he was secretly disgusted but wanted to loosen her up? His sensual gaze as he peered up to her only made her heart pound harder in her chest, the dark desire lining his eyes making her own arousal sharpen. It was with that look he rid her of her worries, assuring her he wouldn't be doing this if he didnt want to. He kissed his way down to just above her slit, lavishing the area with soft kisses before he made any move to lower his mouth slightly to drown her womanhood in attention.

Her sweet scent filled his nose, luring him to turn his attention to her dripping opening, as well as intensifying the flame in his groin. But he knew its be easier on her if he warmed her up and got her used to his mouth being between her legs. Showering her skin with gentle kisses, he waited until he heard the first of her breathy moans escape her lips before gradually moved down, first licking over that swollen bump he learned pleased her a great amount. Her harsh shudder was his indicator she was pleased by the feeling, and ran his tongue over it again slowly. Another winded moan broke out of her throat, spurring him on. He licked down her slit, enjoying the sweet taste of her fluids against his tongue. Her scent was strong and sweet, and combined with her flavor caused intense fire in his lower anatomy. He could only hope after this was over the fire would calm rather quickly. He simply ran his tongue up and down her wet outer lips a few times, only then locking her nub between his lips, licking the bundle of nerves without mercy. Her gasps, moans, and groans were all he needed to get the motivation to keep going, her hands entwined in his hair an added bonus. Moving away from her bud he pressed his tongue harder against her slit, causing it to slip through her outer folds. He gently pulled them apart with his thumbs, licking down the entire length of her slick womanhood before running his tongue around her entrance a few times, hinting at her what he was planning to do. Without further warning, he inserted his tongue into her core, enjoying the slick feeling around his muscle.

She gasped loudly when his tongue entered her, the thick muscle feeling entirely different from his organ. She could feel it curving and twisting inside of her, the sensations driving her absolutely mad with pleasure. She could sense that he was unsure what to do with each movement, but he was clearly a natural. Even as he tried to figure out what he could do, he caused her unbelievable pleasure. She could feel tension already forming in her abdomen, hating that he could bring her closer so quickly. She didnt want to finish so soon, and when his tongue brushed against that one spot inside her, she knew she had to stop him or she'd come undone too quickly.

Concentrating on pleasuring the woman in front of him, he moved his tongue side to side, basking in the noises she made as he did so. When her hand tightened in his hair, he knew he had pressed against a sensitive spot within her. Before he could do it again, she had sat up, quietly whispering for him to stop. He must've pained her, the complete opposite of what he thought. He felt ashamed for failing in his self-given task, pulling away from her heat and looking up at her face.

"My apologies. I did not intend to bring you pain." She shook her head, panting hard, face bright red.

"You...you didn't hurt me... I didnt want to finish..." This woman never ceased to confuse him. He thought the ultimate goal of intimate situations was to reach a climax, yet she was trying to avoid it.

"Why do you desire to stop before your orgasm, onna?"

His eyes were lined with genuine confusion, and she understood why. She lightly ran her fingers through his raven hair, breathing hard but more steadily.

"I don't want to be over yet... And I want to please you... In return... If I finish I'll be too tired..."

She wished to please him? Nonsense. There was no need for her to do anything for him, and he didnt expect her to.

"There is no reason for you to do so."

"It's only fair..." Already her hands were reaching for his black sash, and he quickly stopped them before they could touch the fabric.

"Onna." Warning was evident in his tone, causing her to flinch. "I do not require any attention. I merely wish to please you."

"But..." Before she could say anymore Ulquiorra pressed his mouth to her center again, keeping her hands pinned to the cushions. He licked up her womanhood slowly, pulling away when he reached the top.

"I am not negotiating with you onna." He plunged his tongue back into her depths, relief fluttering through him when she moaned and leaned back, obviously dropping the conversation. Not letting go of her hands he moved his tongue in and out of her, hoping to find that spot in her walls she enjoyed. Suddenly she let out a cry, arching her back and pressing against him. Found it. He continued pressing against that spot with each thrust of his tongue, thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming out of her mouth. He let go of her hands, one immediately moving to grip his hair. He looked up at her face, moving to suck on her knot of nerves at the top of her slit. The sight caused the fire in his groin the rage on, her head tilted back, her teeth clenched and her eyes squeezed shut, her cheeks a bright red. He moved his hand to insert two fingers into her opening as he licked her swollen bud, thrusting his appendages in and out of her. Suddenly her walls clenched around his fingers, her moans elevating into a scream as her entire body shook with her orgasm. Once her body visibly relaxed, he removed his fingers, kissing up to her navel softly, easing her as she came back into reality. The hand in his hair combed through the locks gently, her eyes slowly opening to look at him. They were still glazed over but she seemed to be able to form basic coherent thoughts.

"That...was amazing...Ulquiorra-kun..." It was the first time she had used the affectionate human term for him, and if it had been uttered by anyone else he would've grabbed their throats roughly and reminded them to know their place. But when it came to her... The term was pleasing and made him feel a strange desire to hold her in his arms and keep her hidden away from everyone else. He wouldn't act on his desire however.

He leaned back from her and wiped the back of his sleeve over his mouth, cleaning his face of her juices. Once he was clean he kissed her cheek, assisting her in pulling her clothes on again. The tightness in his lower abdomen didnt cease, but he was able to overlook it seeing how tired the woman was from her orgasm. Once her clothes were back on her and her breathing was steadier, he stood, bending down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead as she gave into her sleepiness.

"Rest well, onna." She hummed in response, signifying she was nearly asleep. The Espada simply watched over her, listening to her slow even breaths. The fire in his groin had died down after a few minutes, and he sat beside the couch on the floor, studying her sleeping face. She was so tranquil, peaceful. He'd never grow tired of seeing her in her relaxed state. He set his chin on the cushion, feeling sleep come to him after a few seconds. Pleasuring this woman orally had been nearly as strenuous as attempting to impregnate her. He fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

The next morning he awoke before her, confused on his whereabouts for a few moments. Once he remembered the reason behind his sitting on the floor, a very small heat built in his stomach but quickly dissipated. He stood up, walking out of the room to retrieve her breakfast and a second pregnancy test.

As he lead his subordinate down the halls, the test hidden away in his pocket, he felt a familiar riatsu. Quickening his pace, he turned down the hall leading to the girl's room, spotting Nnoitra scowling at the door, unable to break through the spiritual barrier Ulquiorra had set up around it.

"This was a dick move, Ulquiorra!"

"Perhaps you have forgotten my previous warning. You are not touching the woman located in that cell. She should be out of your thoughts entirely."

"That is the same thing is throwing a piece of meat into a hungry lion's den and expecting him not to lunge at it! There hasn't been any new females here in ages! Why won't you-"

"Enough Nnoitra. The woman is off limits to you, as well as the others. Aizen-sama will be informed of your intentions at the meeting tonight. Now step aside so I may bring the woman her meal."

"Come on, what could it hurt if I have one go at her? You've surely gotten plenty, with your assignment and all."

"I said enough. My assignment should bear no importance to you, and you should keep the woman out of your disgusting imagination. I do not know how you know of our task when it was to be kept private as long as possible, but it does not matter. Aizen-sama will deal with your insolence how he sees suitable. Stand aside, I will not ask again."

"I know because you fucking told me! I was teasing you that one time, asking if you had accidentally knocked your whore up, only to find you were actually given an assignment to! Surely if you know what you're doing at all she has already been impregnated, so let me have-"

Ulquiorra, no longer putting up with Nnoitra and his degrading of the woman, lifted his hand, pointing a finger at the Espada before him. He immediately charged and fired a cero, blasting a hole into the hall of the woman's room. Nnoitra was effectively knocked back against the inner wall, and Orihime was awoken from her sleep. Noticing Nnoitra turn his crazed look to the woman, Ulquiorra sonido'd to the woman's side, picking her up from the couch and using sonido to move down the hall to his room, ensuring the door was locked. Orihime stared at him, terror evident in her eyes.

"Ulqui...orra...what just...what...just...happened?..."

"That idiot Nnoitra tried to make another move to get to you. I will be informing Aizen-sama at tonight's meeting." He gently set the woman onto her feet, not pushing her hands away when they fisted in his coat. The blanket that'd still been over her when he lifted her from the couch pooled at her feet as she pressed herself against him, obviously still in shock from what she had witnessed. He tilted her chin up to look at him, leaning down so his face was close to hers. "Do not fret. I will not allow him to come anywhere near you." He pulled away, taking the box out of his pocket. "Here. Take this test while I go retrieve a fresh meal. You can use my bathroom located near the bed. Be sure you lock the door, in case Nnoitra is able to make it through the main door. Chances are slim, but extra precautions could make a difference." She nodded, taking the pregnancy test from him. He left the room, and Orihime turned and walked through the short hallway that opened into his room. Expecting it to be as dull as her own room or as white as the other rooms, she was blown away. His walls were a deep red, a dark mahogany trim lining where the walls and roof met. A few small red mahogany tables were pressed to the walls, a lamp on one of them. On another sat a dark oak box with a red tint. It looked like a miniature treasure chest in shape, gold latches keeping the lid attached to the body. After taking in the smaller details she turned her attention to the thing in the room drawing the most attention. He had a twin sized bed placed perfectly in the middle of a wall, a white silk curtain hanging from the canopy brace. The curtain opened on the side nearest the door, the ends of the cloth tied with green cords to the posts holding the canopy up, revealing the bed inside. The comforter was emerald green with a gold trim, and she knew it was silk from where she stood by the way it reflected the dim light in the room. Everything about his room seemed royal and sophisticated, which suited the inhabiter perfectly. From the crystal chandelier hanging near the bed to the black and green tile beneath her feet, Orihime was astounded by the cozy yet high-end feel of the room. Slowly making her way around the bed, she spotted the wooden door that was hidden by the bed when she first entered the room. She gently turned the knob and walked in, not at all surprised that his bathroom was just as elegant as his room, but amazed regardless. The walls were a deeper red, the tiled floor black. His counter was made from a fine black wood with a beautiful black quartz countertop. The sink appeared to be made of quartz, and the faucet was a fine platinum. The knobs were crystal-like, and the oval mirror above the sink was spotless. Not a scratch or streak anywhere on its reflective surface. There was no border around the mirror, the edges simply sloping down. The towel hanging from the golden hanger on the wall was a contrasting white, a black "4" identical to Ulquiorra's rank tattoo embroidered on the edge. Looking away from the counter she noticed his walk-in shower, the door made of glass but designed in a way anyone inside would be blurred. Beside the shower was a golden towel rod, supporting another larger white towel with the "4" embroidery. Deciding not to spend too much time admiring the beauty of Ulquiorra's living space, she opened the box and slid the pregnancy test into her hand, throwing the empty container in the trash can beside the counter. It was identical to the last one she had taken.

After she took the test she grabbed a long strand of toilet paper and set the test on it to prevent soiling his counter top. Washing her hands, she ignored the beeping as the test finished processing. She didnt want to know if she was pregnant, only because if she was...Ulquiorra might not be around as much. Sighing, she dried hands before shutting her eyes, barely opening one to look at the screen.

RESULTS : NEGATIVE

Relief swept through her and she placed her elbows on the counter, pressing her face into her hands. Her fingers combed through her hair as she welcomed the waves of relief. She knew it was her duty to get pregnant, but she wasn't ready for her bond with Ulquiorra to break so soon. Nearly crying out of joy, she wrapped the test in the toilet paper, throwing it away. She washed her hands again, making sure not to drip on his counter as she dried them, adjusting the towel after using it. Exiting the bathroom, she noticed he still wasn't back. She ran her fingers over the smooth top of one of the tables sitting near his bed, amazed at the complete lack of even a speck of dust. As her fingers slid off the edge, she heard the door open, and immediately backed into the bathroom, silently closing and locking the door. Leaning her ear to the wood, she listened for any threatening sounds. Instead all she heard was light footsteps walking along the tiled floor. A light clatter of dishes could be heard as well, as though a table were being set. Then she heard nearing footsteps, and immediately backed away from the door quietly. A light rapping could be heard on the door, followed by a welcome voice.

"It's me, onna. Are you alright?" She exhaled in sweet relief, opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled up at him, noticing his eyes go soft. He never smiled, but his eyes conveyed what his mouth didnt.

"I have set up your meal in that room." He gestured to a small room separated from the rest of his bedroom by a half wall. "I understand you are not comfortable eating in my presence so I will be waiting outside the door to ensure Nnoitra does not make another attempt." He grabbed her hand then, bringing it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the backs of her fingers. "Inform me of the results of the test when I return." She could only nod, her face heated to an impossible degree. He walked out of the room then, leaving her alone once again. She slowly walked to the table and sat down, poking at her food rather than eating it. Memories of Nnoitra being cero'd into her room fresh in her mind, her appetite was nonexistent. But then she remembered what happened the night before, how Ulquiorra had used his mouth in such an intimate way. She never would've thought he'd willingly put his lips there of all places, and not only that, he didnt want her to return the favour. The memories caused blood to rush to her face as well as her lower regions, making the room seem 10 degrees hotter instantly. She drank some of the water she had been given, the drink cooling her heat and igniting a fierce hunger. Despite being ravenous from their previous encounter and having not eaten in several hours, she ate slowly and shyly, careful not to make a sound despite being the only one in the room. Once she finished, she piled the dishes on the table, a habit she picked up so it'd be easier to clean. She simply sat in the chair for a few minutes, gazing over the half wall into the bedroom. He had such a pretty room, the colors blending well instead of contrasting as they usually would. She heard the door close, and peeked her head around the corner in time to see Ulquiorra walk in, his hands in his pockets. She stood and walked out of the small room into the bigger space, folding her arms across herself.

"It appears Nnoitra has given up, for the time being. You should be safe in here." He walked up to her, raising his hand to run it through her hair. He tilted her head towards his, capturing her in his gaze. "You can stay in this room as long as you need." He pressed his lips to hers softly, his hands finding their way to her back. He gently broke the kiss, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Now inform me of the results."

"They were negative..." His eyes sparked with something akin to a flame.

"We will have to try again."

"Yeah... Are you mad?..." He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to her neck.

"No. We shall make our fourth attempt tonight after the Espada meeting, my onna." Orihime blushed. It was the first time Ulquiorra addressed her as HIS.

He kissed her neck gently before pulling away, studying her flushed face. This girl was so innocent, the smallest things causing her to blush. She didnt belong in Hueco Mundo, a desolate land with no life, full of killers and trash who'd only abuse her body. He wasn't sure why she meant so much to him, but he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to protect this human woman from their attacks.

Remembering his assignment to patrol the borders of Las Noches, he grudgingly stepped back away from the teenage girl that fascinated him.

"I have orders to check for intruders. I will return within a few hours, when it is time for your next meal. You are to stay in this room. Do not go near the door. Nnoitra will not be able to enter this room, but should he find a way in," he walked to one of the nearby tables, opening the drawer in its side and taking out a small metallic item. He grabbed Orihime's hand, slipping a simple silver ring onto her finger. "This ring will keep your spiritual pressure compressed, making you practically invisible. You are to hide in the secret compartment behind this wall." He pressed a button on the wall that she hasn't noticed before, an opening in the wall slowly forming. "I had this built when I was given this room. It has served no use to me as of yet, but it'll suffice for you to retreat into should you feel endangered. There is a switch on the inside as well to close and open the door."

"Ok...thanks..." She was clutching his coat, leading him to assume she was either afraid to be alone or didnt want him to leave. Perhaps both. He knew he should be annoyed with her, but he wasn't. Instead he turned to her, running his fingers through her hair.

"You will be fine, onna. I will return soon." When she didnt give a vocal answer and only nodded in response, he tilted her head up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The effect was immediate, her body relaxing considerably, her hands clutching the sleeves of his coat. When he pulled away from her, keeping his face near hers, she looked into his eyes, still troubled but more reassured.

"Just be careful..." He gently pulled away from her.

"You have no reason to worry." She nodded and he grudgingly began moving towards the door, knowing it'd be easier to leave now. "I'll be back soon. If you feel tired, you are welcome to use the bed." He walked out before she could respond, ensuring the door was locked before heading out.

Inside the room Orihime sat down on the chair she had previously been sitting on, gazing down at the ring on her finger. She knew it was for no other purpose than hiding her riatsu, but the notion he had placed a ring on her finger set flutters through her heart. Deciding not to linger on it any longer, she crossed her arms on the table, laying her head over them. She looked around the room, still in disbelief something so rich in colour could exist in Hueco Mundo. Were all of the Espada's rooms like this? Was it something unique to Ulquiorra's room, like the hidden room? How long would she have to stay in his room? Without noticing she had closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep.

When Ulquiorra returned four and a half hours later, he hasn't expected to find her asleep with her head on the table. He walked up to her, gently rubbing her back to rouse her from her sleep. She woke with a start, obviously not in as deep a sleep as usual.

"Relax, onna. It's me." She eased upon seeing him, leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed.

"Hey... How'd it go?"

"There were no signs of intruders, but I will be doing another patrol after your meal. Didnt I tell you that you may use the bed if you felt tired?"

"Yeah...sorry. I fell asleep without realizing it. I just put my head down and the next thing I knew you were here." Having never been one to talk and knowing a reply wasn't required, he simply stared at her for a few minutes before turning to walk out again.

"I'll be back shortly with your meal."

"Ok."

The rest of the day was rather dull. He brought her her second meal, left to go patrolling, brought her her final meal, and then left to go to the meeting. Being left to her own devices in Ulquiorra's room, she shyly started looking around. Most of the tables had drawers, and next to his bed was a small end table that doubled as a shelf, a few blankets folded neatly on the shelves. On top of that table was a beautiful crystal lamp. She ran her fingers over the beaded cord, lightly holding the crystal at the end of it. It was hard to believe such beautiful things were in Las Noches, much less in Ulquiorra's possession. Was he aware of the value of his items, or did he just use whatever he found? Either way, the elegance was astonishing.

Turning her attention to the last table in the room, her fingers roamed over the little chest, tracing the designs in the golden embellishments on the corners. She noticed there was a key hole in the lid, small and hardly noticeable. Next to the chest was a plush bat, measuring about a foot tall, an odd thing for such a cold, emotionless Arrancar to possess. She lightly stroked the bat, noticing the fur like fabric used was extremely soft to the touch. She noticed the little black critter had green lines under its eyes, resembling the owners'. On its chest was an embroidered green "4", again strongly resembling the owner's tattoo.

"You seem fascinated with that toy." Her captor's voice startled her as she was unaware of his presence. She turned around suddenly, nearly knocking over the stuffed animal.

"Ah! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to observe you admiring the details on such a small thing."

"I...I'm sorry.. It's just cute...and...and it looks like you..."

"That was the intention of the embroidery, onna. It was custom made to bear some resemblance to me." He paused for a brief moment. "Do you like it?" She seemed shocked at his question but nodded regardless.

"It's adorable!" He walked closer to her picking up the plush in one hand.

"Are you aware of who made it?"

"Oh uh...no..."

"Would you be surprised if I was the one who had sewn it?"

"You-you made it?!"

"Yes." He held it out for her to hold, and she shyly took it from his hands.

"Our child will need some form of entertainment, so I made the stitching strong enough to withstand a toddler's play. I have begun constructing another to go along with it." With that he opened the drawer, revealing an embroidery hoop with orange fabric wound in it, two brown eyes embroidered onto the fabric. Next to the hoop sat another piece of fabric, with a hibiscus symbol embroidered on it identical to her Shun Shun Rikka. She was absolutely floored by what was presented to her, and the fact Ulquiorra was going through so much trouble to make something for the child they still have yet to have. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and before she could express her feelings she felt one hand wrap around her back and pull her closer, another wiping away the tear that had fallen. "Is it unsatisfactory for you?" She shook her head, opening her mouth to explain she wasn't crying out of sadness. "What is causing your distress? If you do not approve of -"

"Ulquiorra, that's not it. They're so...perfect. Im so touched..."

"Touched?"

"Happy. I'm happy Ulquiorra...!" She smiled broadly at him, the tears spilling for her eyes.

"You look the exact opposite of happy Orihime."

"You...you Baka! These are tears of joy!" With that she kissed him roughly, surprising him. After he recovered from the shock he leaned into the kiss, taking the stuffed toy out of her hand and placing it back on the table. He expected her to break the kiss after a couple seconds but she never did, instead moving her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she felt a heat pooling in her gut with the only way to cool it to be nearer to him. Seeing this unknown side of her green eyed captor had ignited her flame, making her desire closeness. So when she felt his hands press to her back and draw her closer against his body, the flame grew and she greedily pressed herself flush against him as she gently nipped his bottom lip. Their kiss became more heated as they both remembered what they needed to do tonight, Ulquiorra gently guiding the woman back onto his bed. She fell back against the pillows against the headboard, their kiss breaking as she fought for breath. As he allowed her time to settle into a comfortable position, he pulled the green and gold cords from the posts, the canopy curtain closing entirely around them blocking out the rest of the room, encasing them in a white box. Laying back over her, he pressed his lips to her neck as he undid the zipper on the front of her outfit, removing the topmost portion from her body as soon as it loosened. Her hands found their way to the zipper on his coat as he felt for the zipper on her back, undoing it until it too was discarded. Settling between her thighs he leaned back, removing his loosely hanging coat and undoing the sash around his waist, leaving his hakama on his hips as he leaned over her again, his hands trailing down her soft skin...


	5. Chapter 4-2

**AN: Part 2**

He never felt attraction to any other being before, but he thought of this woman as beautiful. Whether or not their mission and the fact she'd be the mother of his child played any factor in his judgement held no importance. All that mattered was that there was something about her that strongly appealed to him, drawing various reactions out of him. His hands met with the flowy pants of her outfit, his fingers curling beneath the waistband and pushing the pants down her legs, taking her underwear down along with them. After she was free from all clothing he removed his own hakama pants so they were both completely bare. Kissing her hard, his fingers found their way between her legs, one slipping inside of her as his thumb worked that steadily swelling nub. The effects were instant, her back arching as she moaned into his lips and her lower regions growing wet with her natural lubricant. He thrust his finger in and out of her slowly, rubbing her with his thumb gently. When he felt she was wet and loose enough he tenderly entered a second finger, making sure it didnt hurt her.

As soon as she felt his second finger push into her, a wave of pleasure shot through her. Not only was he stretching her more, he had unintentionally pressed against that sensitive spot inside her. She released a shaky breath, pulling him closer as his fingers began moving again. Before long she couldn't resist the urge to buck against him, pressing her hips to his, causing his fingers' movements to stop. He leaned closer to her, his mouth beside her ear as he breathed out her name and removed his fingers from her core. He immediately replaced them with something hot and firm, and she didnt have to look to know he was grinding himself against her. The feeling was all too much to bear, and she pressed herself harder against his hips, silently pleading for him to enter her. He didnt disappoint. Getting the message, she felt him readjust himself and enter her, once again the sensations driving her wild. Afraid he'd hold back, she pulled him down against her, her breasts pressing firmly to his chest. She bit his ear softly before whispering softly.

"Don't hold back...Ulquiorra-kun..." His hips that had been pulling back slowly immediately slammed against hers as he plunged deep into her hard and fast.

"Are you sure you want that, onna? I could hurt you." His voice was breathy and strained, as though talking alone was strenuous. Her hands found their way to his Hollow hole on his back, her fingers tracing around the edge causing him to shudder very lightly, hardly noticeable but there.

"I'm positive...please Ulquiorra..." Even though he never thought he would be rough with her, given his non-violent nature, he felt a powerful urge to slam her into the bed with all of his strength. Remind her that he was a powerful and deadly creature, his gentle side only ever being shown to her. Her request completely rid him of self control, and he immediately withdrew from her before slamming back into her roughly, knowing her grunt did not mean she wanted him to be gentler. The way one of her hands found their way to the back of his head and tightly gripped his hair told him that. He repeated his rough thrust, grunting himself from the effort and pleasurable sensations. He bit down on her neck as he continued to plough deep and hard into her, hearing the headboard bang against the wall with each movement. As time passed he felt the bite of her fingernails digging into his back, dragging down and leaving faint scratches. She couldn't penetrate his hierro, but she could leave red streaks that brought pain along with them. Strangely, the pain didnt distract him, instead encouraging him to continue his pounding.

She had always thought rough sex was out of her taste and comfort zone, sounding like it'd be extremely painful and practically rape. She was very surprised that each rough thrust into her wasn't painful, instead extremely pleasurable. She could feel his member reaching deep inside her, as deep as he possibly could go, her hips being forced down into the bed beneath them. There was a twinge of pain, but she didnt even notice it compared to the amazing sensations she was feeling added to the fact Ulquiorra was only like this for her and because she asked. His mouth moved down her neck, biting and sucking on a new section of her skin. As his mouth moved she heard his labored breathing, and her lower abdomen and thighs tingled. He never broke his calm composure, yet here he was, pounding into her like an animal with hard breaths as he bit her neck. The hand in his hair accidentally brushed against his helmet, and he immediately withdrew his mouth from her neck gasping for breath. His thrusts didnt slow in the least, but she feared she had hurt him. She stroked the back of his head, speaking between pants. "Sorry..."

"Don't..." He let out a grunt as he buried himself into her. "...be ridiculous... Do it again...please..." The 4th Espada was practically begging her to do something, despite never asking anything. How could she possibly refuse? She kept her hand fisted in his hair, moving the other to the side of his helmet, lightly running her fingers down the ridges. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her lower back and lifting her hips off the bed, sinking his teeth into her neck yet again as he pounded impossibly deeper into her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him release his hold around her.

This woman was going to be the death of him. He never would've thought his hollow fragment could be so sensitive especially when it came to this, and now she was driving him insane with her light caresses. He moved one hand to grip hers, stopping it before he absolutely lost it, his other hand fisting in the comforter beneath her. "That is enough..." He moved his hand to grip the headboard, needing something more solid than the fabric to hold onto as his finish approached. His free hand smoothed over the woman's soft skin, holding her hips steady as his movements became more erratic. His breathing had turned into harsh panting, something that would've normally made him feel weak. His grip on the headboard tightened and he knew if he looked at the woman beneath him he'd finish on the spot. He could feel her panting, her breath tickling his skin. He lifted his head slightly, his eyes shut tightly as he prolonged this as long as he could. Suddenly her breath hitched, his name spilling from her mouth in a long moan. Her walls clamped down on him the tightest they'd ever been, contracting and squeezing him. He opened his eyes as a result, the sight of her breaking his resistance. Red faced, mouth agape as she struggled for breath, eyes clenched shut, her hair messy and splayed everywhere, a layer of sweat coating her skin... He slammed his hips against hers one last time, getting as deep as possible inside her, her name rumbling off his tongue in the form of a growl as he spilt into her, the loud crack of wood audible but ignored as stars filled his vision.

Her orgasm had been her most powerful one yet. Her senses completely shut off as waves upon waves of pleasure racked through her, the only things breaking through being his low growl as he uttered her name and the feeling of him deep inside her, shortly joined by the feeling of his cum erupting inside of her, coating her walls and quickly overflowing, dripping out onto the bed. As she came back to earth and slowly opened her eyes, she was in awe of the sight before her. Her emotionless guard, her kidnapper turned mating partner with his eyes tightly shut, his teeth clenched, his cheeks tinted with crimson and a single droplet of sweat trailing slowly down the side of his face. He was strangely beautiful in a certain way in this state. As the streams of fluid lessened and eventually ceased, his facial expression slowly relaxed, his lips covering his teeth once more, his jaw smoothing, his eyes easing and slowly opening, gazing at her with that soft look that was only for her.

He stayed inside of her, pressing his forehead to hers as their breathing slowed. He lowered her onto the bed, her legs barely managing to stay hooked around his waist due to the lack of strength left in her legs. He tilted his head to kiss her gently as he withdrew from her. It was only then he realized what the loud crack had been.

He pressed his lips to her cheek lightly before he leaned back onto his heels, his hand fisted around something as his face slowly lost the crimson touch. He stared at the thing in his hand, and as she squinted her eyes she made it out to be a chunk of wood. Tilting her head back to look behind her, she noticed a piece of wood missing from the top of the headboard and a large crack scarring the once flawless surface, the split going beyond the pillows out of sight. She looked back at Ulquiorra just as he blinked slowly and curled his fingers around the wood again, his gaze slowly moving away from his hand. Suddenly he tensed up, his eyes locked between her legs.

"Onna, if I had hurt you you should have informed me."

"Wha...what?" She sat up confused, peering between her parted legs. Mixed with their combined fluids was a tint of red, a very small stream of blood leaking out of her. "Oh... I didn't even notice..."

"We will not engage in such rough intercourse again." He dropped the piece of wood off the bed, before pulling away from her slightly to better observe the injury. Why hadn't the woman told him he was hurting her?

Orihime felt extremely bad. She didnt even feel the pain and Ulquiorra was worrying over the small wound he had caused. She reached out to touch his face, drawing his emerald gaze back to hers.

"Ulqui-kun...please... You didn't hurt me... I didnt even feel it."

"You are bleeding onna. Clearly you sustained an injury."

"Ulquiorra...please. I'm fine. It felt really good... Sometimes people bleed without actually being hurt... Like brushing my teeth sometimes makes my gums bleed for no reason. Please don't worry yourself... In fact..." She brought her knees further in so she could shift her body, leaning closer to the Espada before her and kissing him firmly. "I want to go again... If you're willing..." Before he could protest about the bleeding, which had already stopped, she kissed him again, running her hand down his chest. He was tense and hesitant at first, but finally gave in to the kiss pulling her against him.

"Very well. It will increase our chances...but if you feel any pain, stop me. I do not wish to hurt you, onna..." He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, ashamed he had hurt the only living creature he ever cared for. She rubbed his back.

"Of course, Ulquiorra. Now why don't we get started? You know I wouldn't ask for another round if I hadn't thoroughly enjoyed our last." Seduction was evidently her aim. He pulled away from her shoulder, studying her face.

"So be it. But we will not be doing so here."

"What do you m-" he threw her clothes on her, quickly dressing himself as she followed his lead. He picked her up then and sonido'd to the top floor. He set her down, walking to a small door in the wall that didn't touch the floor and opening it.

"Ladies first." He stood aside and guided her inside the small corridor before climbing in himself, shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

"I'm taking you above the canopy. You'll see why soon enough."

They had to walk with their heads down the whole way, coming upon some stairs leading to a door in the roof. Ulquiorra opened it, crawling through before helping pull her up, shutting the door behind her.

"Espadas ranked 4 and above are not allowed to release within Las Noches. Our riatsu could destroy the dome. Would you be opposed to engaging in intercourse with me while I'm in my released form?"

"I-is that safe?"

"If I felt it unsafe..." His hand reached out to cup her cheek, his gaze softening as he leaned closer to her. "Do you believe I would even consider it?" After discovering that unrestrained intercourse hadn't harmed her and brought her pleasure, he wondered if she'd enjoy herself while he was in his released form. Surely it can't be much different, as it was still his anatomy, but he still needed her permission. Her enjoying herself could increase their chance of conceiving, and his sperm might be more potent in this form.

"I guess not... If you want we can try it..."

"It is your decision Orihime. We can go back to my chambers if you are uncomfortable."

"I'm fine... Ok." Within a split second she had her lips pressed firmly to his, nearly causing him to have to step back to rebalance himself. "Let's try it." He kissed her gently then before taking a couple steps back.

"Wait here. I am unsure if my release will cause my riatsu to flare too strongly for you to handle. I will return shortly." With that he turned and walked between the huge pillars, disappearing from sight. Walking to the nearest one, Orihime leaned her back against it and slid down the side, wondering how long he'd be. She focused on what they had experienced just in the last hour, ad what they were planning to do now. She felt herself throb once as excitement pumped through her veins, making her impatient for him to return. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillar, wondering just how long he's been gone. Within a few minutes she felt his riatsu approaching, but stronger and foreboding. She opened her eyes to look at him, amazed by his release. His helmet covered the top of his head, two horns protruding from each side. His uniform had become a long cloak, tight fitting at the top and loose at the bottom. He had grown huge bat wings, his tear markings darker and wider, and his fingernails covering nearly the entire length of his fingers. She must've been staring, because the deep sound of his voice broke through her thoughts.

"Do I frighten you in this form?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"You were staring." He walked over to her casually as she stood up, dusting herself off. He reached out and laid a hand softly against her cheek, and she could see her reflection in his eyes. "Do you still wish to go through with this?"

She nodded her head, wrapping her arms around him, her hands coming in contact with silky fur around the base of his wings. She pulled him flush against her body, kissing him softly but letting her tongue slip against his lip. He pushed his body to hers, pinning her back against the pillar as he kissed her, his hands resting on her waist.

"then we will continue. However, we will do nothing where we stand now." Before she could say anything, he picked her up and sonido'd behind another pillar, away from the door. "Here we won't have to worry about being seen, and we can sense if someone is approaching." His mouth attacked her neck yet again, his body meshing against hers as he placed kisses down her neck, biting areas that were not marked the last time. Her legs immediately parted just a little as a soft moan tore from her throat, but he shifted himself between her thighs without hesitation. He felt his male anatomy harden as her hot core pressed against him, her aroused scent filling his nostrils and making it hard to think. He felt for her zippers again, noticing they weren't completely closed and barely held anything shut. As he removed her clothing from her for the second time that night, her hands searched for the zipper on his own clothes, almost giving up right before they found their target. He was surprised at how quickly she figured out how to undo the confusing zippers around his hollow hole, but he chose not to focus on it, instead replacing her hand and pulling the zipper the rest of the way down his torso. Her fingers ran along his helmet as he did so, encouraging him to hurry. Once his clothing hung open he could no longer wait, not bothering to remove it completely before grinding his hips against hers, pulling her now bare legs around his waist and pinning her to the pillar. His open garment fell around her, covering them from the eyes of any bypassers should there be one. His wings folded, further blocking them from anyone's view and locking them away in privacy, alone surrounded by black, the outside world shut out as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Orihime could feel his hardness pressed to her entrance, and judging by the feeling as he ground himself against her, he was the same in this form as he was originally. She tightened her legs around his waist , drawing him closer and causing the tip of him to slip in slightly. He stilled his hips, opening his eyes to gaze into hers before kissing her gently, slowly entering her. She was still wet and sensitive from her orgasm earlier, allowing him to slip in easily, causing very minor pain and amazing pleasure. She let out a quiet moan, pulling him closer. His rhythm was slow yet forceful, reminding her of one of their previous encounters. "Does it hurt?" His voice was monotone as usual, but with that softness he only used for her.

"N-no... It feels good..." He bit down on her neck lightly, gently pulling her hips from the pillar. He positioned her so her legs were supported by his hips but her rear was still pressed to the column behind her.

"Inform me immediately if I hurt you, onna..." He withdrew from her slowly, pausing a brief moment before slamming back into her, burying himself deep inside. He listened for any signs of pain, but all we was met with were moans of pleasure, the sound driving up his desire. He pulled back and rammed into her yet again, pushing her back into the pillar. He continued his rough handling of her, indulging himself in her sweet noises. His hands found their way to her posterior, squeezing lightly trying to get another noise from her. Her surprised but pleased groan set fire to his veins, causing him to press his forehead to her shoulder as he picked up the pace, moving in and out of her relentlessly. He could feel her natural lubricant coating his organ, fully aware of the small puddle forming beneath them. She seemed to very much like this type of intercourse, not that he would complain.

She felt his lips kissing down her chest, stopping between her breasts and biting gently as his right hand moved to squeeze her left breast. The feeling made the pleasure she was experiencing increase quite a bit, causing a shudder to run over her body.

He thought back to what he discovered when he had used his mouth on her, kneading her mass of flesh beneath his fingers. He moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking on the peak there to judge her reaction. The hand fisting in the fur on his back as she gasped told him all he needed to know. He continued, running his tongue over the hard bump as he continued to pump inside of her. He knew he was losing himself to his baser, animalistic needs, and quite honestly he didnt care. This woman was valuable enough that he could overlook that fact and fully give himself to her, and he knew she would never discuss what they did whilst alone with anyone. Straightening himself out, he moved his mouth to her neck, sucking on the hollow in her throat, enjoying how it made her squirm and make noises. Her legs tightened around him, her body tensing up but her walls just barely pulsing. He knew she was close, and slowed his hips until he came to a complete stop, half of him inside. He took a moment to calm his breathing, moving his head away from her neck to gaze into her chocolate eyes. "Onna... Do you think you can hold off a while longer?" She was flustered and breathless, her eyes hazed over as she tried to calm her own breathing.

"Y-yeah...why...?"

He leaned closer to her, pressing his face just below her jaw, kissing her neck with careful gentleness.

"I wish for us to finish at the same time, Orihime..."

Every time he addressed her by name caused her heart to flutter. She ran her hand up his back lightly, closing her eyes halfway.

"Ok Ulqui... Just give me a minute..."

"Your wish..." His lips pressed to her skin again. "Is my command." And so the two stayed how they were, panting and holding onto each other. After a fair amount of seconds, Ulquiorra pressed forward gently, fully seating himself inside as he waited for her to say she was ready. When she did, he pulled out slowly before burying himself forcefully inside her depths again, quickly building his pace and force again. He could feel himself drawing close after a few thrusts, and pulled her nearer to him, her hips coming away from the pillar as his chest pressed to hers while his mouth found her lips, making her lean back slightly. A hand fisted in his fur and the other in his hair, her lips melding to his as he kissed her feverishly, his hips pounding impossibly faster and harder into hers. Her gasps, sighs, and moans only made it harder for him to stop, not that he had plans to. Her walls were trembling around him, her nails digging into his hierro hard enough to cause a tiny scratch that didnt quite draw blood. He broke the kiss only for a split second to whisper her name against her lips before reclaiming her mouth, forcing himself deep inside her, as far as he could go, feeling her walls clamp down around him right as that first gush of fluid erupted out of him. Fierce pleasure raked through his body, and he couldn't help digging his nails into the skin of her thighs as his lips meshed with hers. He wouldn't dare open his eyes even if was able to, only wanting to enjoy this moment as much as possible. Being one with the only living being he cared about, their synchronized climaxes, her lips desperately moving against his as they both shuddered with their peaks. This feeling was too precious for him, and he could feel that his fluids were gushing out with more force and in greater volume than before, the sensations making him cling to the woman in his hands desperately, trying not to cry out in sheer overwhelming bliss. He could tell by the force of her mouth against his the same could be said for her.

Once the last drop of his ejaculate had been squeezed out of him by the woman's contracting walls, all strength left him. He leaned against her, pressing her to the pillar as his knees bent, barely supporting their weight. He panted heavily, just barely opening his eyes to meet her half lidded gaze, her eyes glassy and distant. He knew his were in the same state, his lids closing in a slow tired blink. He pressed his lips to the corner of her agape mouth with tenderness, using what little strength was in him to pull his half hard member out of her. He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing his face to her neck as he took a shaky step back, fumbling into a semi sitting position before falling onto his back, holding the woman to him. Her face buried itself in his neck, and he found himself rubbing her back lightly as his wings wrapped around her. They simply stayed like that for awhile, both fighting to catch their breath. As usual, he was the first one to recover, although not completely. He was still worn out but his breathing was almost back to normal. He knew once they got back he'd be asleep within minutes. This girl... Even his most intense battles hadn't tired him as much as she had. He felt her shift to press against him in an affectionate way, "cuddling" seemed to be the human term. "Can we stay like this..." Her voice was pleading, and tired. As much as he resented doing it, he had to deny her that request.

"Onna, you know we can't stay here."

"But you're so...comfortable..."

"If you wish to we can resume this position when we reach my sleeping chambers." His hand found hers, gently holding it.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok...just...lets stay here for a few minutes..."

"You will fall asleep. But I suppose I can carry you back if you do."

"Thanks..."

And so he fulfilled her request, allowing her to rest on top of him for a short while before gently sitting up, keeping his wings around her. He lowered his riatsu and eased out of his release, keeping the woman close. His cloak reverted back to his coat and hakama, the former being open as the latter sat on his hips, sash tied and all. He stood, cradling the barely awake woman in his arms. "Hm... Do we have to go back..."

"Yes, Orihime. You may sleep if you so wish." A grumble was his answer, her drowsiness rendering her unable to speak. He walked over to her discarded clothes, bending his knees until he came to a squat, moving her legs over his knees as he moved his hand to her clothes, clutching them before moving his arm back under her knees, her clothes still in hand as he made his way to the door. With some difficulty he made it through the corridor into the hallway, sonido'ing back to his room. He carried the woman to his bed, gently laying her down and moving the comforter over her as he climbed in beside her, the white drape around the bed closing with a soft swish. She pressed herself against him again, her face against his bare chest and her arms around him. She let out a light humming sound, clearly settled and comfortable in his presence. It was amazing how fast their relationship had made a complete turnaround. Of course not only had they engaged in intimate interactions numerous times, but they had seen more sides to each other and developed an understanding of one another. Proof of that was how she was pressed against him, still naked and nearly asleep. She mumbled lowly, the words taking a few moments for him to understand, her completely drifting off to sleep before he could respond. He simply held her, twirling his fingers in her long hair as he listened to her steady breathing. After a few peaceful moments he pressed his mouth to the top of her head, careful not to wake her.

"Your affections are reciprocated, onna..." With that, he held her closer in a protective manner, and slipped into the same unawareness as she, welcoming the much needed sleep.

He was awoken approximately two hours later, the woman pressing herself closer against him, shuddering lightly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, discovering her side of the blanket had been thrown off somehow while she was sleeping. He reached down and pulled the comforter over her, holding her close to help warm her. She was still asleep, only conscious enough to press herself to him in an attempt to retain her body heat. He felt a strange sensation in the vicinity of his Hollow hole as he realized how trustful she was of him. He held her near to him, pulling his coat around her so she was closer to him and able to warm up quicker. The feeling of her so close to him while at ease contented him, and he soon found himself drifting back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So sorry for the delay! I've been super busy lately and forgot I haven't updated in a long time. The next chapter may be delayed as well. I might completely rewrite it since it's the last chapter of the ones I wrote back on 2014, and I'm not 100% satisfied with it.**

 **Again, some grammatical errors may be in here. Please excuse them as I write and upload on my iPod.**

Orihime awoke the next morning to find herself doing what she never would've thought possible just two weeks ago- she was cuddled against Ulquiorra with him holding her close. She could tell he was awake by his breathing and the way his hand trailed down her back slowly. She shifted so she could gaze up at his face, his eyes opening as she moved.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Good morning, onna. How are you feeling?"

Truth be told now that she was slowly coming out of that groggy state and the fog in her brain was clearing, she could feel a faint throb of pain between her legs. She also felt a very faint ache where his teeth had marked her neck.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm wonderful! Thanks to you! How are you feeling?" He didnt respond for a few seconds, which didnt bother her in the slightest. It was his personality to leave some questions unanswered.

"I am satisfied. Satisfied you are feeling well and have no regrets regarding last night, and satisfied with our actions." She let out a soft giggling sound.

"I'm happy you liked it Ulquiorra..." Suddenly her eyes widened, and within a second she was pushing away from him and sitting upright, holding the blanket over her chest.

"Wh-where are my clothes?" She was frantically searching for them, causing him to sigh as he placed a hand on her arm to calm her.

"They are on the table. I will get them for you." He sat up and pulled the curtain apart so he could exit, leaving her in the white tent. She lightly ran her fingers over her neck, flinching at the small pain. She could only imagine how marked up she looked. Ulquiorra shortly returned, handing her her clothing before backing out again, letting her dress in privacy. As she was pulling the cape back over her shoulders she heard him speak.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast, onna?"

He had never even hinted that he ate! Much less that she could eat with him. She was too shocked by his question to respond for a few seconds.

"If you are uncomfortable I can bring you your meal."

"No no! I'm fine... Was just shocking to be asked that! Do you eat alone?" She closed the last zipper and climbed out of the bed, thankful the collar of her uniform covered the marks her hair couldnt. He reached for the green cords to pull back the curtain. "Here, I'll help." She grabbed one of the cords from him and tied one side to the post as he did the other.

"No. The Espada all dine in the designated room. Under normal circumstances all ten seats are filled, but lately most are out on assignments. I imagine today will be no different."

"Oh...wait, ten seats? What about Aizen-sama?"

"He, Gin, and Tousen eat alone."

"Ah...then let's go! I'm starved, especially after last night." A soft giggle followed her words, and he knew what she was referring to.

"I assumed so. I myself need to replenish my energy." He spotted the discarded chunk of wood on the floor, gently nudging the woman to the side before firing a small cero at it, just powerful enough to obliterate the unsightly proof of their private affairs. "I will have a lesser Arrancar replace the headboard." He wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, gently guiding her out of his room into the hall. They maneuvered down several corridors until they came upon the large silver doors that opened into the dining hall. As expected, the table was empty, only one Espada present. Szayel. Having no overwhelming quarrels with the 8th, Ulquiorra guided Orihime past the table into the kitchen. She gasped quietly, obviously stunned by the sight even though it was completely ordinary. This girl certainly was stranger than he had thought.

"I had no idea you guys had this kind of food here for you to eat!"

"How did you suspect we could supply you with food, onna?" He grabbed a plate and placed his usual items on it. A couple strips of bacon that weren't burnt to a crisp and one scoop of scrambled eggs. "We Arrancar, mostly the Espada, have adapted to eating more..conservative foods instead of going out and feeding on fellow Hollows." He grabbed one of the small glasses and filled it with water, waiting for the woman to get what she wanted.

She was amazed. They had large tubs of just about every breakfast food she could think of sitting along the counter. She spotted bacon, pancakes, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, sunny-side-up eggs, tortillas, sausage... She didnt know what she would be allowed to get, and sent Ulquiorra a questioning glance.

"You may have whatever you want, onna."

Not asking if he was sure out of fear he'd change his mind, she shyly grabbed a white plate off the pile at the end of the counter, using the scoops and clasps placed in each tub to put one slice of bacon, a sunny-side-up egg, and a pancake on her plate, deciding not to try to concoct her own creations out of worry she'd be questioned. She grabbed the nearby bottle, one with no label but undeniably syrup, and poured a small amount of the sweet brown liquid over her pancake. She grabbed a fork as well as a glass, using the containers to pour orange juice in it, and followed Ulquiorra back out to the table. They sat on the side opposing the pink haired Espada, sitting a seat down from right across from him. The man looked sleepy, lethargically lifting a piece of sausage to his mouth. He looked up as Ulquiorra sat down, nodding in acknowledgement before turning his gaze to her, curiosity filling his eyes. She felt the need to say something.

"H-hello."

"Hello. You are Inoue Orihime, I presume?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Granz Szayelaporro. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Inoue."

"Oh, you too!" She felt Ulquiorra move his hand over hers, holding it tightly.

"Szayel, you will leave her out of your 'studies'."

"My my, Ulquiorra. You seem a bit possessive of her. But you don't need to worry, I had no interest in doing anything of the sort."

"Um...sir...are you ok? Forgive me for asking but you seem tired." The man simply smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Aizen-sama has been keeping me busy coming up with new weapons and surveillance devices lately. I haven't gotten much sleep."

"Aw you should rest! Surely Aizen-sama understands you need sleep!"

"Don't worry, I get sufficient rest when I can. If you two will excuse me, I have to get back to work." He stood and left the hall, leaving his dishes for the servant Arrancars to clean up. Orihime turned her attention to her food, eagerly impaling the pancake with her fork.

"He seemed nice!"

"Sometimes outward appearances are misleading."

"Why, is he mean?"

"Not as cruel as some of the others, but he is certainly not 'nice', especially when it comes to humans."

"Oh..." she turned her attention back to her food, eating in silence. Ulquiorra finished before her, simply watching her out of the corner of his eye as she ate. She ate at a moderate pace, but seemed shy. For what reason he had no idea, he could only assume his presence was causing her to act this way, despite their activities during the previous night. Once she had finished he noticed she neatly piled her dishes, as though it'd be easier for the servants to clean. She was...endearing. Her mannerisms were bizarre but he found them pleasant and in human terms, cute. He gently laid a hand against her back, drawing her attention to him. Taking advantage of them being alone in the room he tilted her chin with his free hand, leaning forward to place a light kiss on her lips. He pulled back within a second, gently pulling on her arm as he stood. "We will return to our room."

Our room. He didnt address it as his room, he had included her. The realization made her blush, slowly standing and eventually letting a small smile curl her lips upward. "Ok."

They silently walked back to the room, Orihime walking to the bed and laying over the comforter. "Come lay with me, unless you need to go somewhere."

"I am without assignment for today onna." He settled himself beside her, simply studying her. Why it was so important that he lay with her didnt make sense to him, but he couldn't deny her. He reached a hand to lightly stroke her hair, his finger twirling in the strands. "You have no regrets regarding our actions last night." He was saying it more to himself, reassuring himself she wasn't hurt and wasn't afraid of him. He was a powerful creature, and yet he didnt want her of all living beings to fear him. She was too dear to him.

"Nope!...do you?" There was a sadness in her voice, as if she actually feared he regretted it.

"I only regret having given you a small wound. Aside from that fact I feel no remorse."

"Oh! Good. And don't worry so much, you didnt hurt me..." She pressed against him. "Ulquiorra-kun..."

She was relieved the only thing that troubled him about their vigorous acts was the tiny, unnoticeable cut he had accidentally caused. It didnt even hurt her.

Her small frame pressed to him brought him a satisfaction he hadn't expected, his arm wrapping around her to keep her close. He could only wonder how long they had before she conceived and they were possibly separated. There was no arguing with Aizen-sama, but he was going to try to negotiate a deal so the woman could stay with him. If not for their sake, for their child's. He was the father, and despite everything he couldn't stand the thought of being kept away from the woman and their offspring. As though reading his mind, Orihime pressed further against him.

"Ulquiorra...I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby. I'm still young... And..."

"And?"

"I don't want it to be taken from me..." She was troubled over Aizen-sama removing the child from her care. It was clear she wanted some part in the child's life, something he could relate to.

"If memory serves correctly our offspring is to remain with you for a fair portion of time. Do not worry yourself over it."

"Ok...and what about you? Are you...are you just going to forget about all of this or..."

"Explain yourself."

"After I get pregnant...will we still be like this or are you...are you just going to move on and forget about me?"

"Onna I believe I told you not to worry." He held her closer, shocked she would even ponder such a thing. "I intend to stay with you during and after your pregnancy. Nothing will change." He tilted her head up to face him. "You've become very important to me." He kissed her forehead, hoping his words and actions will soothe her. They succeeded. Her body eased, and her arms found their way around his torso.

"You're important to me too, Ulqui-kun..." The two laid together for a few hours, simply making small talk about various things until it was time for her second meal. When Ulquiorra returned, the woman was fast asleep, curled up into herself on the bed. He set her food on the table and grabbed the white blanket he had since picked up off the floor and placed on a table and laid it over the girl. She shouldn't be asleep for long, but he still wanted to ensure she didnt catch cold, especially in Hueco Mundo where diseases she was unaccustomed to were ever present. He pulled a small key out of the drawer of the nearby table and opened the chest, pulling his threaded needle and spool of thread out. He sat on the bed, working on the small bird plush that was made to resemble her as she slept. He wondered if she was aware he was the one who had made her uniform, but judging by her reaction to finding out he made the small stuffed animal he could only assume no.

When she woke up, she could sense he was close to her. Opening her eyes, she found him sitting with his back to her, looking down and...doing something. Judging by the movement of his arm it seemed provocative. She blushed madly. Was he really touching himself while she slept?! She sat up and reached out to touch him, ready to confront him. Before she could reach him, he turned to look at her. He seemed perfectly calm, as if he wasn't doing something perverted.

"You're awake, onna."

"Y-yeah..." Noticing her furious flush and stuttering, his expression shifted ever so slightly.

"What is bothering you?" He turned towards her, not looking as he placed something on the table..looking at it, she became aware it was sewing supplies and the fabric from yesterday. He had been sewing! Not anything bad, sewing! Her blush intensified as she realized how wrong she'd been and only proved herself to be a pervert by thinking he was actually... She pressed her face into the pillows, not wanting to have to look at him out of embarrassment. "Orihime, answer me. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"Then why do you seem flustered, hiding yourself?"

"I-it's nothing Ulquiorra...just embarrassed..."

"Embarrassed? I don't recall giving you a reason to feel embarrassed."

"Ulquiorra...please..." Not wanting to stress her even more, he relented, gently rubbing her back to try to calm her. She eased, and eventually turned to face him. "Sorry..."

"You have no reason to apologize. I am sorry for pressuring you."

"No it's ok..." She sat up and leaned against him. "I just...thought something bad... I'm fine now." His arms wrapped around her, and she was grateful for the embrace.

After a few moments she got up and ate, and the rest of the day was filled with minor conversations. Ulquiorra continued sewing as Orihime watched while holding the bat, their conversations not ceasing. She did a vast majority of the talking, telling him about her friends and her life before Hueco Mundo. She avoided the subject of her upbringing, wary of how he'd react. When she ran out of topics, she leaned against Ulquiorra, wrapping her arms around his. "So what about you Ulquiorra? Do you have any friends?"

"You are my only companion onna."

"Aw..." She felt sorry for him, and yet...flattered he saw her as someone he could trust. Of course she hoped she was more to him than a friend, but being called Ulquiorra's only friend was quite an honor.

Companion didnt fully envelop how he felt for her, but it was enough to answer her question. It was true, she was the only one he ever felt any attachment to. He would fight for her should she be endangered, he would care for her should she fall ill. she was very important to him, words not fully expressing his loyalty and...care. He felt her head lean against his shoulder, shifting and moving till she was comfortable. A light yawn came out of her, drowsiness starting to grip her consciousness. He set the now nearly complete bird on the table, wrapping his other arm, the one she was leaning against, around her middle. He shifted them so they were fully on the bed, reaching over to close the drape. The plush bat was still in her arms as they laid down, but he couldn't bring himself to make any move to remove it from her grasp. Instead he found it a pleasing sight, her clinging to something he made to resembled him. He held her close, well aware it aided her in falling sleep.

He was so comfortable... So warm. She pressed close to him, shyly starting to entwine a leg with his. He seemed confused at first but gradually aided her by shifting his legs. For some reason she just wanted to be close to him, seeking the comfort it brought. He complied, holding her pressed to him with both arms as she drifted to sleep.

He simply held her, watching her sleeping face. He'd never get used to this. He never cared for any other being, let alone a human. Yet here he was, keeping this woman close to him even though he had no orders to do so. He had developed a weakness, a "soft spot" as some called it, for her. He should put an end to this, end this ridiculous attachment to a human. He was growing weak, no longer able to push the girl away. Instead, he found himself trying to get closer to her, get to know her better. He had been listening earlier when she talked about her life, but she mostly talked about her friends. He felt as though he hardly learned anything new about this girl in his arms.

Feeling the tug of sleep he decided not to dwell on the trivial matter, leaning his head against hers and falling into a deep sleep.

The next day was reminiscent of a recent day, Ulquiorra sent out to patrol all day while Orihime was left to her own devices. She had woken up to find him gone, a note beside her on the bed explaining where he was and that he trusted she knew how to protect herself should the need arise. When he returned to bring her lunch (as her breakfast had been waiting for her when she awoke) she asked him permission to bathe, having not taken a shower in a couple days since she moved into his room, which he granted.

Lathering shampoo in her hair, Orihime contemplated what exactly was happening between her and Ulquiorra. They had been given orders to create a child, nothing more nothing less. And yet somehow they had grown quite fond of each other. She also wondered...what will her friends think if she sees them again? She can't just tell them she had a baby with an Espada, they'd see her as even more of a traitor! Not to mention judge her for willingly having unprotected sex with a Hollow, especially one who was supposed to fight against them. She sighed, not lingering on those haunting thoughts, switching gears as she squirted some body soap into her hand and rubbed her body down. What would the child look like? Would it be a boy or girl? She liked to imagine a little boy who was a carbon copy of his father. Inky hair, deep green eyes. And since she and Ulquiorra would be responsible for the child's care for a few years, she would teach him how to draw. Maybe Ulquiorra would even award him with some praise!

Turning the water off and wrapping a towel around herself, Orihime stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off, wrapping the used towel around her hair after she was dressed. She stepped back into the bedroom, making her way to the bed to lay down. She was bored and tired, having no one to talk to with Ulquiorra gone. She settled under the blankets, fully appreciating the soft plushness of the bed beneath her and the pillows under her head, the towel slightly unraveling as she got comfortable. She curled her body slightly, letting sleep come to her. Maybe...when she woke up...Ulquiorra would be back...

 _Knock knock_

Orihime was startled from her near sleep, a knocking on the outer door echoing through the room. As she got up to quietly sneak away into the hidden room, thinking it was Nnoitra or someone else who posed a threat, the visitor knocked again, a little less patiently. It was followed by a familiar voice she couldn't place...

"Miss Inoue, please open the door! I'm sure Ulquiorra informed you I'd be stopping by today." Picking up the note, Orihime skimmed over it once again, finding a few sentences she had somehow forgotten reading.

"Szayelaporro the Octava Espada will be visiting you sometime during my absence. He is the only other Espada who was informed by Aizen-sama about our task so do not feel alarmed. He will be checking to see if you are fertile and your body is in proper condition to carry a child." Orihime was relieved to see this visit wasn't unexpected to Ulquiorra and that she shouldn't be in danger. She walked over to the door, opening it and revealing the tall pink-haired man. He simply gave her a one sided smile, almost giving the appearance of a smirk.

"Thank you. May I come in? I feel these affairs would be better dealt with in privacy."

"Oh! Of course! Silly me.." She stepped aside and allowed him to walk in. Once he walked past her and she had shut the door, she remembered the towel in her hair and embarrassedly took it out, smoothing her damp hair as much as possible.

"Tell me, Orihime, when was the last time you and Ulquiorra engaged in intercourse?" His voice was calm, not nearly as steady and calm as Ulquiorra's, but calm and relaxed as though he hadn't just asked a personal question. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, her blush burning her face.

"A...a couple nights ago..."

"I see. It appears not enough time has passed for me to give you a pregnancy test. Regardless," he pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal small sticks resembling q-tips but without the cotton tips. He took two out, holding them out to her. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I need cell samples of your reproductive system. If you would be so kind as to swab your birth canal it'd be very helpful." A blush reddened her cheeks, her face becoming so hot she felt like she was melting.

"B-birth canal?"

"Your vaginal walls, Orihime." Her blush deepened, her trembling hand reaching to take the swabs from him. "And you have no reason to worry. As a scientist I ensure everything is sanitary. But if you have doubts I wouldn't be offended if you washed them off first, so long as you're sure to actually swab-" the door opened unexpectedly, a very welcome figure stepping in.

"Octava, what is it you are handing Orihime?"

"I'm only giving her swabs so I can collect cell samples of her reproductive system. You should know that Aizen-sama entrusted me with doing what's necessary to check her fertility."

"Is there no other means to do so?" Szayel looked shocked for a few seconds before smirking and turning his attention away from the higher ranking Espada to the girl.

"There are, but I doubt you would like your mate to undress and present her lady parts to me."

Ulquiorra noticeably tensed, much to the eighth's amusement.

"Very well. Orihime," he turned his green gaze to the woman, his eyes softening. "Are you comfortable executing what is being asked of you?"

"W-well if I don't have a choice then..." Orihime looked down in embarrassment walking off down the small entranceway and turning into the room towards the bathroom. Szayel turned to his superior, a smirk adorning his face.

"She's quite cute. In more ways than one."

"Do not get any ideas."

"Hey, I have no interest in her, but I do have to say you're a lucky dog. Tell me, how is she in bed?"

"That information is irrelevant."

"Oh come on, it's a fair question. Is she as good as she seems? Curiosity's sake."

Ulquiorra grimaced. "How vulgar." He turned away, hoping the lower Espada would drop the conversation.

"Come now, I don't have any interest in her romantically. I was simply curious given she's a human."

Ulquiorra didnt respond, he was growing tired of the conversation.

Inside the bathroom, Orihime carefully washed the swabs. Not so much to ensure they were clean as much as to give her time to get up the strength to collect the samples. Once they were thoroughly cleaned, Orihime sat on the toilet, shyly reaching between her legs and inserting the first stick. It felt odd, but she rubbed it against her wall anyway. The sooner this was over with the better!

Ulquiorra was staring down Szayel when she returned. The pink haired Espada smiled at her as he took the swabs from her. His smile turned into a smirk and with a quick glance at Ulquiorra, he brought one stick up to his mouth and inserted it, causing Orihime's jaw to drop and her eyes to widen. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as well.

"Octava-" Szayel removed the object from his mouth, looking at Orihime.

"My apologies for the crude act, it was necessary and I was afraid if I informed either of you I would've been forced to leave. Good news though, you are fertile."

Ulquiorra's jaw clenched as he stared a hole into Szayel's head. Orihime spoke.

"You could tell that by..."

"Yes! That is why I required two samples. If you will excuse me, I will take the remaining one to my lab to test it to make sure you are capable of carrying a child to term. Oh, and by the way..." He turned to the annoyed Arrancar. "If she isn't pregnant I suggest trying again soon. She should be ovulating within a few days if not already." He left the room, Ulquiorra staring him down until the door closed. He turned to Orihime.

"Szayelaporro didnt bring you harm, did he?"

"No! Not at all, why?"

"I am merely making sure."

"Ok...hey, I thought you went on patrol?"

"I was, but Aizen-sama had Grimmjow take over as punishment for disobeying an order. In effect I am now free from assignments for the remainder of today."

"Ah ok!" Ulquiorra didnt respond, instead studying her face. The veins in her eyes were visible, the skin beneath saggy.

"You appear tired, Orihime. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! I was almost asleep when he got here."

"Perhaps you should rest."

"I'm fine! Just give me a few minutes to finish waking u-AH!" Before she could finish her sentence Ulquiorra had sonido'd beside her and picked her up, carrying her towards the bed where he laid her down under the blanket.

"Rest onna." It was an order, but she could hear the softness in his tone. He was just ensuring she was well, and she couldn't deny she was tired.

"Will you lay with me?"

"If that is what you wish." He settled in beside her, closing the drape behind him. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the warmth and comfort being pressed to him caused. She yawned quietly, feeling Ulquiorra pull the comforter over them. It was only a few seconds before she completely drifted into sleep.

Ulquiorra was once again left holding the sleeping woman close, her slow breaths being the only noise in the room. His fingers twirled in her hair before pressing to her back, slowly rubbing up and down. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax as there was nothing to gain from doing otherwise.

He was awoken a while later by a light tapping on the door. He got up slowly, careful not to wake the woman, and went to open it to the impatient visitor. Szayel.

"What is it Octava?"

"I finished analyzing the samples collected from Orihime. I thought you might like to know she is capable of carrying a child to full term, but as with most first time human mothers there are risks. Nothing too major, I will prepare myself should anything come up."

"That is good news. I appreciate your help."

He never expressed gratitude to anyone, the well-aware lower Espada taken aback. It was only right he received thanks for his hard work. If something happened to the woman he would be the only one who knew what to do, and he was doing this of his own free will. Aizen had only given him an assignment to make sure she was fertile, nothing more.

"Oh! It is my pleasure Ulquiorra. I wish you two the best." This was a side to Szayel he'd never seen. He was genuine in his best wishes, care evident in his eyes. He could only wonder why he was so concerned. The pink-haired Espada shook his head slightly, his soft expression shifting to one akin to his regular. "I was wondering Ulquiorra, would you allow me to design an outfit for the child?"

Now Ulquiorra was taken aback.

"You wish to design clothing for the baby?"

"Yes! Please, it would bring me great pleasure. You and Orihime are very close, and quite honestly you are the closest I have to a friend. It would be am honor if you would allow it."

Not wanting to completely trust the lower Espada, Ulquiorra didnt respond straight away. If he simply wanted to design the clothes with no catches, he supposed he could allow him to do so.

"Very well. You may design one outfit and I will sew it together according to your design."

"Of course. Please do inform me when one of the tests comes up positive." He turned to leave.

"We shall see." Before the eighth could turn and respond, Ulquiorra shut the door, returning to the woman on his bed. It would be another few hours before it was time for her meal, so he decided to fill the time finishing the stuffed toy. He grabbed the little bird and the small package of polyester fiberfill and began to pull the fibers into small bunches, pressing them firmly into the plush. It took quite some time, but soon the bird had taken form, stuffed firmly. He put the package away, grabbing his sewing needle and closing the hole. As he finished, he felt a hand on his arm. Orihime had awoken. He turned to look at her, her eyes bloodshot and saggy, but with a faint glint.

"Morning Ulqui-kun..."

"Onna."

"So did you finish?" She moved to wrap her arms around his middle, her head against his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didnt push her off.

"Yes." He put his needle down, handing her the small toy. Amazement quickly lit up her features, her bubbly personality showing.

"Ulquiorra this is amazing!"

"It is to your liking?"

"Yes, I love it!"

"I am pleased you are satisfied." He pressed a hand to her cheek, turning her head to look towards him. Before she knew what was happening his lips pressed to hers softly, a gentle caress. He pulled away after a few seconds. "I will go retrieve your meal." Before she could respond he was up and walking towards the door.

By the time he returned, this time with two plates on the cart instead of one, she had made a small tent on the floor using a few pillows and the white blanket. Such childlike endeavors would normally frustrate him, but only his curious nature came out. "Onna what is it you are doing?" He saw her head emerge from the small opening as he walked to the table, setting the two domed plates down.

"I built a tent!"

"That is obvious. Why did you build the makeshift shelter?"

"It's fun! You should come in!"

"I do not see the point in doing so."

"Oh...are you...mad at me?" There was a fretful sadness in her voice, as if she was scared he'd hurt her.

"No. I simply feel no need to do so."

"Ok... I'll clean it up for you." With that she emerged and before he could utter a word to let her know he wasn't bothered she had knocked the thing down and was putting the pillows back on the bed as they originally were. No longer focusing on the subject out of fear her mood would turn sour he turned to the plates, pulling the domes off.

"I brought my meal as well so we may eat together, unless you would prefer to eat alone."

"Oh no! No no! I don't mind eating with you! In fact I like the idea!" She smiled at him and walked over to the table, sitting in front of her plate.

"Very well." He stated, sitting across from her.

The two ate in silence, neither of them having anything to discuss. Afterwards, Ulquiorra watched with curiosity as the woman piled her dishes. She let out a small yawn as she did so, clearly tired. It made sense, given the late hour. He stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Come. We can lay down to rest for the night."

"Ok." She couldn't deny she was tired, nor that she was eager to lay beside her once cold caretaker. She placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up and towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist. The two walked to his bed, laying down under the blankets.

As Ulquiorra predicted, the woman fell asleep within seconds of laying down. He couldn't blame her. Humans thrived on entertainment, something rare in Hueco Mundo. She had nothing to keep her energy up and discourage sleep. He held her tight, allowing himself to fall into sleep with her.

The next day Ulquiorra was once again left without duties. He stayed with Orihime most of the deal, listening as she babbled about different things, though she doubted he was paying much attention. After her 3rd meal, she noticed... He was staring at her with a different look in his eyes, one he never possessed before... Finally he spoke.

"I shall retrieve a pregnancy test. I will return shortly." And with that, he left.

His view on this assignment was becoming more and more developed. Until today he hadnt given it much thought, other than the basic points. They were required to have a child, and he would of course stay with his new family. Somehow it dawned on him today, as he listened to her stories. She would be carrying a living child inside of her, her body would be distorted as the baby grew, she would give birth. She would be a mother, the mother to his child. He would be a father, the kid's "daddy." He and the woman would forever be connected. Along these realizations came images. Images of the woman laying across the bed with a swollen stomach, the woman holding their baby for the first time, the woman having fallen asleep in a chair holding their offspring...

He reached the closet near Szayelaporro's room, entering the passcode and retrieving one of the tests that lay ready to be used. Placing it in his pocket and securing the door, he began walking back to the room he now shared with the human girl.

She was sitting on the bed when he got back, fidgeting pointlessly with her outfit. She was bored, there wasn't much to do. He handed her the test, and she retreated to the bathroom to take it.

As he waited for her to return, he pondered which result he would prefer. He was enjoying this time alone with the woman, the two of them. And pregnancy would cause many changes in her personality. But if she was pregnant, they had succeeded for Aizen. And...they'd have a family. As much as he detested humans and their silly concepts, he...cared for Orihime and wanted to be involved in these things only with her.

She returned a short while later, walking over to him. "Negative again.."

"I see..." He had an extra few days with her it seemed, if no more. "We shall..." He tilted her chin up to look at him, leaning close. "Try again." He kissed her softly, wrapping his free arm around her waist to pull her nearer. "Do you wish to wait or shall we try now?" Her arms snaked around his neck and held him near to her.

"Now."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Final chapter for now! I can't promise I'll have 7 up anytime soon, but I'll be writing it as fast as I can. I have at least 10 other fanfics I'm writing right now so I work on each as the muse hits me. Thankfully this chapter was almost completely finished from back in 2014, so I was able to finish it tonight. The rest will all be new and hot off the press! My writing style may have changed but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.**

 **I want to take this time to say thank you to everyone who reviews! I don't have much time on my hands so I can't reply to them all individually, but I do read and appreciate every single one. You guys are great 3**

 **I want to also say: everything that doesn't make sense in the story now will be explained later on! If not in the story itself, in Author's Notes. I plan out all the basic points way ahead of time, so don't think I overlooked something ~**

 ** _Tiny "spoiler"- I like making characters suffer. Can't truly appreciate joy and comfort without having suffered at some point, yes?_**

 **Enjoy!**

"Now." With that she pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. She'd been wanting another round ever since the last, hoping Ulquiorra would go all out again. He tugged her ever closer, returning her kiss with equal heat and passion, slipping his tongue out to lightly slide it along her bottom lip. She gasped silently in surprise, causing his tongue to slip inside, immediately exploring her mouth. She felt his hands undo her zippers as his tongue rubbed against hers, but she noticed he wasn't completely undoing them. As if reading her mind, he pulled away, gazing into her eyes. His were already darkening with desire.

"We will continue above the canopy." Before she had a chance to respond, he was pulling her out into the hall, immediately sonido'ing to the exit. As he had done last time, he walked out of her line of sight when they arrived on the canopy to enter his release form, leaving Orihime to her, rather naughty, own thoughts. The image of him going all out again was exciting, the thought causing her lower regions to warm. Before she could think more on the matter she suddenly felt a heavy riatsu nearby, despair filling her heart, making her fearful of being caught. Her eyes widened, staring in the direction of the powerful...yet...familiar riatsu. Shortly afterwards a figure came around the pillar, his arms and legs covered in black fur. This strange man had large wings and two horns protruding from his head. As he neared, more features became clear. Thick black markings under his eyes, his hollow hole in the middle of his chest, a black fluid dripping down his white skin. He somewhat resembled -

"Onna you look frightened. Should I switch forms?" So it was him! But...weren't Arrancar supposed to have one release? Was he the only one?

"Oh! No! I just... I didnt know you could have two release forms."

"Did you fear I was someone else?"

"Only for a moment..."

"Then," he gently laid his hands on her hips pulling her closer, "shall I prove it is me?" His lips pressed to her neck, his body pressing closer to her. He kissed a wet trail down to her collar bone, gently pressing his hips to hers. She let out a soft moan in answer, her hands finding their way to the fur at the base of his wings. Ulquiorra's hands slid up her back, undoing the zippers on her top as his tail tugged her pants down before snaking under the band of her panties, tugging them down to join herpants. When she was bare, he moved his mouth from her chest to her lips, wrapping his wings around her and pulling her flush against him. His tongue pressed into her mouth, rubbing against hers as his hips ground against her. He was really letting go...he had never been this forward and unrestrained until she asked. She loved it.

He knew he was taking this quickly, but he couldn't stop. He wasn't sure if it was the effect this second release had or if it was his attachment and experiences with this woman that had him acting this way, but he wouldn't resist unless she became frightened or was hurt. She seemed to be the exact opposite, judging by her fisted hands in his fur as her mouth moved and worked against his. When they broke for air, he opened his eyes to stare deeply into hers, looking for any sign of hesitation, any doubt. To his pleasure, both mental and physical, her eyes were dark and distant with her desire for him, only half open. There was a small flush in her cheeks, her breathing slightly quickened. All of these things caused a tight, hot twist in his groin, his body awakening with his arousal. He pulled her ever closer, sonido'ing behind one of the pillars and keeping his wings around her. He gently leaned her back onto the ground beneath them, his wings providing both a cushion for her against the hard surface under her and privacy from any bypassers.

She could feel him getting aroused under his fur as his mouth attacked her neck feverishly. She felt as his teeth would lightly scape against her skin every so often, his hips gently grinding against hers. The sensations were overwhelming, a moan escaping her as her nails dug into his back. A hand found its way to her breast, squeezing as the other smoothed down her side to her thigh, moving her leg further apart from the other followed by him settling between her parted thighs. His lips moved between her breasts, licking along the crevice and then up the side of her breast, his tongue lavishing attention on her nipple as his thumb mirrored the actions on the other. Orihime could now feel his arousal firmly pressed to her core, very lightly rubbing along her. He felt...bigger... Not too big though.

He positioned himself at her entrance when she seemed to be aroused enough, aware that he was bigger in this form. He didnt have to look to know. He moved up to kiss her lips tenderly, very gently pressing himself into her. If she felt any pain she had to stop him immediately...

She was right... He was bigger... Just the head of him inside her felt huge and painful, but it was easily ignored. He had stilled when the tip was inside, pressing his mouth to her neck softly, clearly gauging her reaction. Her breaths were coming out as soft pants, a hand fisting in the fur on his back and the other in his hair. Rolling her hips forward, she tried to get him deeper inside, the pain not sharp enough to make her want to wait. She wanted him. When his hips slowly pressed forward and more of his length was pushed into her, she was sent into pure bliss despite the small ache as her inner walls stretched to accommodate him. Still, he was taking so long... The hand in his hair moved to lightly grip one of his horns, the effect instant as he grunted and instantly buried more of himself inside her. He still wasn't fully inside, so she gently ran her hand up along his horn, Ulquiorra released a shaky almost strangled breath against her neck, thrusting his entire length inside her.

This woman was going to kill him... He reached up with one hand to pull her small hand away from his horn, entwining his fingers with hers. "Onna... How does it feel? Are you in pain?" If he was hurting her he'd switch into one of his other forms. Her legs found their way around his waist, locking in place.

"No...it's ok... Please..." Unable to deny her such a request he bit the side of her neck, pulling his hips back before plunging deep into her depths once again. The sensations of her warm wet orifice stretched tightly around him sent chilling physical pleasure up his spine, disorientating him ever so slightly. He released her hand, gripping her hips and holding her in place as he began to move at a regular rhythm. Only partially surprising him, her hand curled around his horn, stroking up and down slowly. The feeling was extraordinary, a low groan escaping his lips as he moved faster and forcefully within her.

The aching was replaced by immeasurable pleasure as Ulquiorra moved within her. He was larger, stretching her insides more than before, filling her more. He began kissing down her neck, biting and groaning as he went. Despite the sound Orihime knew it wasn't pain he was feeling, he'd stop her if stroking his horn hurt him. When his mouth reached her collar bone his tongue slipped out to run over the dip in the center, sending spasms of pleasure straight to her core. She moaned, tightening her grip around his horn. He let out a hiss, slamming himself deep within her. His long claws dug into the skin on her hips, breaking it barely. He moved back to her neck as he withdrew his member from her, biting and sucking on her skin before slamming his hips against hers again. His force reminded her just who her mate was. The fourth Espada in Aizen's Arrancar army... Her guard.. Although now he was hers. And she his.

He felt the bite of her nails digging against his hierro again, her other hand loosening around his horn and sliding upwards. If she kept this up... There was no possible way he could last very long. He moved his tail to wrap around her wrist, gently pulling it away from the hard protrusion on his head and holding it back. He wasn't ready to finish this so soon. He moved his mouth to hers, growling against her lips as he withdrew and reenterred her dripping core. Her sweet scent combined with the wet slap of skin was driving him mad, urging on his rough mating with the woman. He shoved his tongue past her lips, sliding it over hers, the sensual act not only heightening his arousal but assuring her it was him. No matter what form he was in, he felt the same for her. Possession, protectiveness, care... He wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling them upwards to give him a better angle that was pleasing for both of them. This woman was his, no other would be allowed to lay a finger on her, in lust or hate. His wings twitched ever so barely as that familiar need for release built in his lower abdomen. Groaning he pressed his face against his mate's neck, not letting himself fall too quickly.

He was close... If his behavior, frantic movements, and minor twitch in his wings beneath her were any indication... She tightened her legs around him, pulling him nearer to her and pressing her forehead to his shoulder. His movements within her were quick, forceful, deep, and above all, mind-numbing. She could hardly concentrate on anything with such amazing pleasure coursing through every vein in her body, clouding her thoughts. His hands slid back to her hips, his claws digging into her skin and his tail releasing her wrist to wrap around one of her legs. His tongue slid up her neck slowly, leading her to shiver but not from being cold. "Ulquiorra..." His name came out as a husky breath, barely audible but paved with thick desire and pleasure. It pulled a reaction from him, a deep groan tearing from his throat. Moments later, his words came out in a thick deep hush, ending in a near growl. "Orihime... Orihime..." His voice sounded desperate, longing, begging... His hard pants against her neck and hardly noticeable throb of his length, accompanied by another twitch of his wings confirmed he was incredibly close. Seeing him like this was unlike anything. His stoic demeanor gone, no restraint given. Which was just what she wanted... She pulled him down closer to her, whispering into his ear.

"Let go Ulquiorra..." A deep moan ripped from his throat for the first time as he bit her neck and slammed his length completely inside her, the hard flesh throbbing a split second before that first gush of fluid exploded into her-

She let out a small shriek before slapping her hand over her mouth, pained tears building along her lower lids. What was going on? God it hurt so badly...

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open right before the girl let out a scream of pain, and he didnt have to ask what was wrong, he could feel it. Through the agonizing pleasure he now detested as he climaxed, he could tell... The base of his length had swollen. He pulled away from her neck to look at her pained face, a sinking feeling in his chest forming. He attempted to pull his erection out of her to end her pain, but to no avail. They were locked together as his fluids flowed into her. He gently lowered her hips back down, hating himself as she let out an agonized groan. He moved a hand to her face, brushing the backs of his clawed fingers against her cheek, her eyes cracking open in response, her beautiful chocolate irises blurred and warped through the tears.

"I'm sorry...Orihime. Had I known..."

He was clearly lost for words, and she could see his concern through her blurred vision. The slight arc of his eyebrows, the set of his mouth, the lost look in his eyes as they shifted back to normal... He didnt mean for this to happen. She leaned up to kiss his cheek, trying to ignore the pain in her lower regions.

"It's ok... Ulquiorra... I...I'm getting used to it..." She leaned back to look at him, trying to give him a small reassuring smile but having a hard time. His hand found its way to her neck, his thumb brushing her cheek and his fingers curving around to the back of her neck. His eyes were half closed, a soft look in his gaze.

He wanted to speak, to say something to soothe her, but he could think of nothing to say. Instead he pressed his lips to hers tenderly, willing the throbbing of his member to cease and the knot to go down. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him close to her. She was in pain, probably scared. He couldn't blame her for clinging to him so desperately. He returned her embrace, holding her close and rubbing her back.

The pain was easing, her body getting used to being stretched more than before, but she knew it'd be a long time before all of the pain subsides, if ever. She nuzzled his neck, finding comfort in being so close to him. His hand found its way to the back of her head, his fingers combing through her long locks, the action easing her nerves a little.

A few minutes passed and they were still locked together, clinging to each other. Ulquiorra's hand had found its way to her thigh, rubbing her skin softly and comfortingly. He should not have allowed himself to give in to these desires. He should've taken her in the room they now shared so that this situation could've been avoided. But now he was facing his punishment by directly inflicting pain upon her without any way to stop it. His length was still throbbing within her, his liquids coming out unbearably slow. The first few gushes had been quick and powerful, leading him to believe the knot wouldn't last but maybe a minute. Now he had no clue how long he'd be hurting the only being he cared for. He would not allow himself to risk this situation again. If she didnt conceive this time...he would only take her in his unreleased form. He moved his mouth to her cheek, placing gentle kisses along the soft skin until he reached her mouth. He met her gaze, pain evident in them. One of her hands moved to lightly comb through his hair, the long locks forming a veil around their faces.

"Ulquiorra?" Her voice was soft, and quiet. It sounded unsure.

"Yes, Orihime?" She didnt respond for a few seconds, her eyes shimmering with what he presumed to be fear and pain.

"It hurts..." the sinking feeling in his chest returned, guilt and self-loathing the only things he could register alongside his concern for the woman beneath him. He lowered his face to hers, their noses brushing.

"I know. I'm here, and I'm sorry." He wanted her to know she could cling to him, complain to him, whatever she needed to ease her pain. He was there for her, ready to comfort her in her pain he was causing. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him close. They remained that way for several seconds before finally Ulquiorra could feel the knot shrink, immediately pulling out of the woman beneath him. "It's over. You're free onna. I apologize for having caused you so much pain."

Orihime panted harshly, relief rushing through her as her muscles relaxed and she could breathe again. "it's ok... You didn't know..." Ulquiorra sat up between her thighs and reverted back to his unreleased state, his clothes reforming and covering his body once again.

"Even so, I should have been more prepared and made sure I understood how my body differs between forms. It will not happen again.."

Orihime sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Ulqui-kun... Don't worry so much... It's over, I just want to cuddle and sleep now. Other than the pain at the very end I really liked it..." He was silent for a few seconds before finally holding her close against him.

"Then we will return to the room and rest."

Orihime smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "Carry me?..." She was far too tired to even think about walking that far, not to mention sore. Without responding the once cold Espada picked her up bridal style, standing and walking over to her discarded clothing. Gradually they made their way back to the top floor, Ulquiorra immediately sonido'ing to the room they shared. Almost immediately after laying across the bed, she found herself drifting into a deep, much needed sleep.

Ulquiorra held her close, stroking her cheek and the long orange locks that fell across her face. Why was this woman still so comfortable with him? He had hurt her so badly... And yet she was still curled against him, nuzzling into his chest and clearly felt safe. He would never understand why she would feel so safe around such a dangerous being like himself, but he wouldn't question it. He couldn't even bear the thought of her being afraid of him-

A soft knocking on the door drew his attention. He was tempted to ignore the light rapping, his temptation growing as his mate stirred in his arms before settling again, exhaling heavily through her nose before her breathing steadied. He pulled her the tiniest bit closer, prepared to ignore-

 _Knockknockknockknock_

The knocking got a bit louder and more urgent. Ulquiorra couldn't suppress his irritation at the interruption. The riatsu outside the door was that of a weak Arrancar. Who did they think they were demanding his attention so ruthlessly? He slowly sat up, careful not to disturb Orihime in her slumber, swinging his legs over the edge and standing, walking to the door. As he walked he formulated many ideas of how he could punish this lowly Hollow. He opened the door, finding one of the many servants of Aizen-sama standing there shaking. It was only right for her to be afraid.

"What business do you have interrupting me in my rest?"

"My-my deepest apologies, Ulquiorra-sama... I-it's- Aizen-sama wishes to see you, sir... I-it has to do with...the human girl... Orihime-chan... I don't know anything else but he said it was urgent and needs to see you right away..."


	8. Chapter 7-1

**AN: Last time I'll say it just in case. I write on my iPod so please forgive grammar/spelling mistakes. Autocorrect hates me so I might have missed something when beta reading.**

 **Had to cut this chapter in two since mobile FF wouldn't let me upload it all in one.**

 **Enjoy!**

Orihime squirmed a little, her legs bending a small degree as she slowly woke up. Ulquiorra watched her with mild curiosity. She was so fragile, and yet so comfortable in this place of death and violence. So calm, relaxed. He sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. Her response came in the form of a content hum, her arms finding their way around his middle as she exhaled with a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

"Morning... Ulqui-kun..."

Ulquiorra didn't respond, instead choosing to watch her as she pressed closer to him. He moved a hand to rake his fingers through her silky auburn hair. How he would miss this... He knew it made him weak and vulnerable, being so inappropriately bonded to a human... Yet he couldn't find it in him to care. Even if this all came to an end, and she no longer wanted to be around him... He'd protect her. This small woman in his arms was the only one to never fear him. He had hurt her. Had threatened her friends. And yet, she found the strength to grow close to him. To build a fortress of trust and understanding. To forgive his transgressions and place complete faith in him, although he hadn't done much to deserve that honor.

She was so peaceful, resting there, her hair fallen over her face... His chest ached at the knowledge he'd have to wake her up. He wished he could freeze time, could spend an eternity there with her with no worries. She was his sun in this dark world.

The Espada closed his eyes, curling around her and kissing the very top of her head. He relished in her sweet scent before it would be taken away. He hated this. He detested that he'd have to let go of the only thing that held any meaning to him. Aizen-sama was not to be argued with. But for the first time, Ulquiorra felt the need to resist. To defy orders. To do what he desired instead of what he was commanded. However, that was entirely out of the question. Both he and Orihime would suffer for that. Even if it made his entire existence ache for a reason he couldn't place, he had to do what it took for her life to be preserved.

Grudgingly, he placed a hand on her side and shook her gently. "Orihime. Wake up."

Again she stirred, her eyelids opening to reveal glassy chocolate eyes. The girl smiled warmly, leaning to press her nose under his chin.

"I'm up... I'm up..." She slowly raised her head planting a tender, lingering kiss on his lips. Inwardly he sighed. She was getting so comfortable with him, and just before- "So... What's the plan today? Do you have patrol or anything?"

"No. I have been assigned to," he kissed her nose with little pressure, drawing it out as long as possible without garnering concern, "spending the next 24 hours accompanying you." The effect was instantaneous. She noticeably perked. Her eyes sparkled, wide and beautiful. A huge smile adorned her face. A soft blush darkened her cheeks.

"Really?!" Excitement accented her voice. She was very obviously happy. Ulquiorra felt a warm, melting sensation deep in his chest near his Hollow hole, but he found it to be a pleasant feeling that relaxed him.

"Yes."

"Awww! That's so nice of Aizen-sama! A whole day of you to myself..." Orihime screamed inside. If Aizen ordered a day of nothing but Ulquiorra being with her... There'd be no interruptions! Maybe she could get him to become a smidge more openly affectionate... At the very least, she could spend time bonding with him. "What are we gonna do first?"

She felt him nuzzle into her hair. He was silent for a few moments, simply twirling a finger in her long locks. Something about the way he was acting screamed something was bothering him. Her stomach felt heavy yet hollow, a feeling of anxiety and concern tightening her chest. She could sense that something was troubling him greatly. On the outside, he appeared as distant as always. But to her, who had had more than enough time to develop a connection and understanding of his actions, it was clear something was very wrong.

"Ulquiorra...kun...?" The Arrancar immediately stiffened a bit. As expected he had been deep in thought, and she felt bad for alarming him.

"My apologies, Onna. First we'll retrieve your breakfast. Afterwards, there is a place here in Las Noches I'd like to show you."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? What kind of place?"

"You shall see. I believe it will be to your liking." Ulquiorra slowly sat up, Orihime following suit.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing!"

The Espada only gave a grunt in response. He stood up and held a hand out, his intent clear. Orihime took the offered hand and allowed him to help pull her up into a standing position. Immediately she stumbled a little, wincing as a shot of pain shot up her body from her crotch. The Fourth's sure hands took less than a second to find their way to her hip and under her arm, effectively steadying her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little sore haha!" She giggled softly, smiling wide at him. The ache was mostly a nuisance. She didn't mind it much, and she had absolutely no regrets about their intimacy. It hurt at the very end, but the pleasure otherwise was amazing and being so close to her once stone cold captor held a thrill of its own. Perhaps they could do it again- just... Leave the last part out.

"My apologies, Orihime." He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the backs of her fingers with a feather-like touch. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She would never get used to his affectionate side...

Ulquiorra was quiet the whole walk to the dining hall. It wasn't his usual silence she had come to love... Orihime's chest felt as though it was being pulled down with the weight of five hundred bricks. Something was very wrong...

Upon entering the room, only the Espada she recognized as Szayelaporro was present once again. He bore a solemn mask himself as he twirled his fork against his plate. His eyes were downcast and distant, and that same aura of unease hit Orihime. What was going on?...

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra's voice pulled her back to reality. Clearly she had slowed while absorbed in her thoughts. She quickened her pace to stand at his side again as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry- I got distracted..."

"Hn."

Please Ulquiorra...

They got their plates- Orihime getting an extra pancake and couple slices of bacon due to how hungry she was from the night before- and sat down. This time Ulquiorra didn't sit at an angle from Szayelaporro. He sat directly across from him.

No words were spoken, but a glance between green and gold eyes was exchanged. A knowing glance... An...apologetic glance. Ulquiorra's mouth wasn't set with such rigidity as it usually did. His entire face seemed to lack sternness. And Szayel... From what she knew of him he was always confident or smirking... Yet he lacked even a hint of a smile. His eyes were sad...

Orihime felt like crying. Something had happened... Something Ulquiorra was hiding from her. She turned her attention away from the two Arrancar to her food, picking at it uninterestedly. She had been ravenous, but now she found her appetite to have been shot. Still, it would be rude to take food and not eat it. She sighed, stabbing her pancake with her fork and joining her tablemates in eating a heavy-atmosphere riddled silent breakfast.

Szayelaporro left not long after the couple had sat down, claiming to have to organize his projects. Ulquiorra had nodded and that was it. After the two ate, the Espada opened a Garganta with a flick of his wrist, holding his hand out to Orihime.

"This will take us to the location, onna."

Orihime simply stared at his hand for a few seconds before looking away sadly. If Ulquiorra couldn't tell her what was going on... Then she didn't want to do anything with him.

"Orihime?"

"...what's going on, Ulqui?...you and Szayel both seem to know something... It seems really bad... Why won't you tell me?"

Her partner was silent for a few seconds before exhaling heavily.

"Onna... I will inform you tomorrow morning. For today, do not worry yourself with it. You will know when the time is right. Today, I wish for you to enjoy the activities I have planned. I have no desire for today to be ruined with what you will inevitably find out very soon."

So it wasn't that he didn't want to tell her... It was that he didn't want to ruin their day. At least that was how Orihime was going to think of it... She smiled softly after thinking over his words.

"Well... As long as you tell me tomorrow." She took his hand finally and stepped into the Garganta with him. As they moved through the dark space, Orihime found herself blinded as Ulquiorra covered her eyes with one hand.

"Keep them closed. I will tell you when you may look."

Orihime couldn't keep from smiling at his almost childish behavior.

"Hai." She felt Ulquiorra grab her hand, and she could sense him step forward to stand directly in front of her. He gently tugged her arm and she took the hint to step forward. She had been expecting to step onto more tile or stone, but the floor felt soft under her feet, giving way under her weight. She was aware of a light breeze against her skin, blowing her hair just a little. It was nice and cool, and it reminded her of when she and Sora would play outside in the summer. It was calming and nostalgic... Ulquiorra's hands slipped away.

"You may open your eyes now." Doing as told, Orihime opened her eyes and was blown away by what she found. A gasp escaped her, her hand moving up in front of her mouth.

Ulquiorra had brought her to a beautiful landscape... Soft rolling hills covered in silken grass and small flowers blowing in a soft breeze, in the distance she could see a small pond. To the right after that stood a group of trees. It was as though they had teleported into a fairytale. A tear found its way into her eyes as she looked at the beauty in front of her. The colors popped. Bright blues and greens, some pinks and yellows here and there in the flowers.

"Is it not pleasing?" Ulquiorra's sudden voice made her flinch and she turned to him.

"N-no! I-i just... It's so beautiful..." She looked back out at the view. "Where..."

"We are in a getaway, as you humans may call it. We Espada are allowed to come here, but only on an odd occasion. Usually, it is a reward for performing a mission exceptionally well, however it has been used as a punishment when one has acted out of line and has to be isolated. I myself have never been here other than when Aizen-sama first had this built." He paused for a few seconds, watching as she took a couple steps to - what he could only assume - get a better view. "I felt it would be appropriate to bring you here with my one permitted visit."

"Wah-" the girl spun around, her orange hair whipping around over her shoulder. "You can only come here once?"

"We must earn the privilege by performing exceptionally well. Aizen-sama doesn't allow privileges to be stacked, so even if I was to perform well with each mission, I'm only permitted the one until I use it. Then I would have to earn another. I have never felt the desire to come here before, so it has never presented itself as an issue."

"Oh..." She turned her chocolate gaze back out at the view. The Espada walked up beside her and took her hand in his.

"Shall we enjoy it together?" Brown eyes gazed up at his, his woman smiling that small, kind smile that made his chest both heavy and light at the same time. How strange.

"Yes."

The two walked hand-in-hand toward the lake, the woman stopping every once in awhile and crouching to admire a flower she found especially pleasing to the eye. Ulquiorra knew they were all fake. An advanced material that made them lifelike to the touch, allowed them to be manipulated by external factors such as wind in a realistic manner. Anyone else he would've told to stop being so ridiculous as to find joy in and admire something so small and meaningless. He would've easily told them the object of their praise was a manufactured item and replaceable. But not Orihime. He didn't have the strength within to crush her joy. Quite the opposite... He would go to great lengths to bring a smile to her face. It was a small, petty notion. Willing to go through trouble and hassle just to see someone's mouth curve upwards in an absurd sentiment. Yet... He cared for her. More than himself.

When they finally made it to the pond, Ulquiorra watched as his mate sat on her heels and leaned over the water.

"Oh my gosh! It's so clear! And I can see myself like a mirror!"

Orihime found herself completely taken aback by the astounding water. It was crystal clear, the surface completely flat and undisturbed by even a single ripple. The "sunlight" reflected and shimmered. It was a beautiful, unbelievable sight. It was...perfection.

"Yes."

In the reflection, the young girl could see Ulquiorra treading towards the bundle of trees nearby. "I'll be over here. If you wish to enjoy the water you may. You are free to do as you please here."

Orihime smiled. It was so nice to be out of that stuffy tower. Even if this was a false atmosphere, the air felt fresh. The sweet smell of flowers and the clean scent of water wafted into her nose from all around. She missed seeing grass, living things. She was still in shock such a beautiful peaceful place existed in this world... But she enjoyed it.

"Umm... Does that mean I can... Well nevermind, it's silly heh."

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks.

"If you were asking if you may swim, the answer is yes." He turned to look at her, his eyes falling half closed. "I know you concern yourself with ruining the sight but it will return to its calm state within seconds. The water is clean and unpolluted, so there is no reason to fret."

"H-hai... Thank you." She smiled warmly at him. It had been so long since she had been able to swim... Even bathing wasn't something she could do as often as she liked. She stood and began undressing. She removed the pants of her outfit, her top, and her cape, leaving only her underwear. Making sure to neatly fold her clothing and lay them nearby, she stepped into the cool water. It was a pleasant temperature.. Not too cold, not warm. Instantly the muscles in her body relaxed and she found herself easing into the water quite comfortably. She stopped when the water reached just above her breasts. Her hair floated along the surface all around her.

Ulquiorra lowered himself onto the ground, leaning back against a tree as he watched the woman from a distance. She seemed to take much enjoyment from the simple pond, slowly wading around side to side. Occasionally she would dip down underneath and reappear a small distance away. Each time her hair would be smoothed back, leading him to believe that was the intent. She was so tranquil and serene in the water, almost as though she was one in the same with it. He had half expected her to thrash around and act rather childish, but instead she was merely enjoying it and calmly moving about. Figuring she would be entertained for a fair portion of time, he leaned his head back against the false wood behind him, closing his eyes. He was rather exhausted. He had stayed up a great deal of the time she was asleep, unable to stop thinking of what was to come of them. The ache in his chest intensified the longer he dwelled on it. He inwardly sighed, only physically exhaling heavily through his nose as he relaxed, allowing himself to slip into blissful unconsciousness.

Orihime climbed out of the water after a long period of time when her muscles started aching and her fingers pruned, squeezing and wringing liquid from her hair. The lake was very refreshing. It was nice and cool; wading through it had been very beneficial for both her mind and body. She turned her attention to the Espada sitting in the shade, noting how he seemed to be sleeping. She giggled picking up her clothes and walking towards him. She would've dressed but she didn't want them to get wet, and she was sure Ulquiorra wouldn't mind given everything they've been through, and it wasn't like he had never seen her body before.

The Arrancar was confused when he was woken up by the feeling of wet skin pressing against him. Looking down he watched as Orihime sat beside him and leaned into his side, wrapping an arm around his front and resting her head on his chest. That strange sensation around his Hollow hole returned, as well as that weighing ominous premonition. Focusing on the former, he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close - only then noticing her lack of clothing aside her damp bra and panties.

"You didn't dress?"

"Oh uh-" Orihime was noticeably flustered, her face becoming warm against him and her entire body shaking. "I didn't think you would mind." Ulquiorra placed a gentle kiss on her head to calm her.

"I don't. I was simply making an observation."

"Ah- well I'm glad..." There was a couple beats of silence before a very short giggle escaped her throat as she pressed her face further into him. "I hope this never ends... I guess it's kinda...silly... I just... Never want to lose you, Ulquiorra-kun..."

The sensation in his chest twisted tightly, the Espada feeling as though he was choking. He had to tell her... But not now. Instead, he held her closer, whispering words he meant but knew could never be.

"The same goes for you, onna." She smiled against him, moving to sit in his lap to lean against him more. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she snuggled into him taking in his clean, assuring scent. Even if her friends came to save her... She didn't know if she would want to leave without him. She wanted to live with this man forever... He was the only one to ever make her feel important and didn't treat her as though she was a weak child incapable of defending herself. She.. Loved him with every fiber of her being. He was so smart, and collected. He didn't show it much but she could sense how much he cared for her. Oh yes, she definitely loved him... More than she ever had Kurosaki-kun, who she now realized was merely a crush, an infatuation.

The woman was so naive. Ulquiorra doubted she was aware of the...unfortunate position she placed him in. Her wet clothing was molded to her form, and with the way she was sitting in his lap, he could feel everything through the fabric of his hakama. He was thankful for his high level of self control. Had it been lower, he would've surely pinned her down on the grass. But of course, he would never do such a thing now. She was still sore from last night's activities, and he didn't want to waste what time they had left together engaging in animalistic behavior. He would show her by other means just how highly he regarded her.

He was about to suggest they find more stimulating things to do rather than laying there, but knowing her well enough to understand her breathing patterns, he deduced she had fallen asleep. That was fast. The Fourth sighed but rubbed her back gently. Very well. They could spare some time to rest together. Afterall, they were still together... And she must've been quite comfortable to drift into a comatose state so swiftly whilst on him. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, succumbing himself to sleep for a second time.

He was the first to wake nearly two hours later. Perhaps "wake" is an inappropriate term, for he had been awake the whole time, only keeping himself balanced between sleep and awareness enough to rest his mind and body while also being alert of his surroundings. At this point in time he was certain it was time for her second meal. He didn't require replenishment of energy as often as she did, able to function off one meal for several days if he had to. As it stood, the knowledge of what Aizen had told him killed the remainder of his appetite. He needed to quit his ludicrous dwelling on the matter. He had gotten along just fine without this woman... Yet... Why was it the idea of having to live without her - or at the very least, without being close to her was more cruel than death? He would prefer being gutted at the hands of Grimmjow or Nnoitra far more than what he was being forced to do. Indeed, Aizen-sama knew how to hurt his subordinates and had a sadistic sense of humor. Had he the strength, he would've rejected the order and shown Aizen just how much he detested the assignment... But that put Orihime at risk which was even more intolerable.

The girl in question shifted, humming pleasantly. Pushing his thoughts aside, Ulquiorra pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple with sweet tenderness.

"Mmm...Ulquiiii..."

"Wake up, Orihime."

"Mm... But you're so comfy..." She pressed her face into the side of his neck, sighing delicately. "Can't we stay here?"

"For awhile longer. However you will need another meal soon, and there are more things to do."

Orihime nodded against him. She wasn't sure why, but she was so tired... As though her energy was constantly being sapped. There was also an intense, almost obsessive, underlying desire to be as close to Ulquiorra as possible. She had never felt so tender and warmhearted in her life. She wanted to always be in his arms and never have to leave. What she would give to never have to face the world again. If she could have one wish, it would be to never have to leave Ulquiorra's side, and to have her friends accept him and their relationship.

Unfortunately she knew that wasn't an option. The Espada shifted after a few minutes, moving a hand to her shoulder to signal it was time to get up. She groaned wantonly but stood and backed off him, reaching her hand out to help him. Immediately, she knew it was silly. He could get up on his own-

He took her hand, more to humor her than anything as he could've easily raised himself off the ground without aid, and stood. She flashed her teeth in a broad smile before reaching to put her clothes back on. He spoke while he watched her.

"If there is more you desire to do here before we leave, I suggest you do so now. We will not be able to return here once we leave."

The redhead nodded, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. "Come on! Let's go for a little wal-"

Ulquiorra's lightning-quick reflexes allowed him to catch her as she started to crumble, her knees giving out and her eyes rolling back.

"Onna? Are you alright?" His own voice sounded strange in his ears, embarrassingly shaky and weak, but he couldn't care right now.

"S-sorry Ulquiorra... I just got really dizzy all of a sudden..."

The Arrancar pulled her into his chest and slipped one arm under hers, the other swiftly snaking under her knees as he picked her up.

"We will return to the room." Without thinking he sonido'd to their room, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. Instantly that nausea hit him and his vision became unfocused. Afterall the "vacation" room was designed to negatively affect and disorient anyone that entered or exited by any other means than a properly opened Garganta, but he wasn't going to allow his own temporary discomfort to become a setback for her care.

"I-I'm sorry Ulqui-kun... I feel like your one chance went to was-"

"Don't be silly, onna. Your health and wellbeing is much more imperative." He climbed into bed beside her, pulling her against him and pressing a hand to her forehead. "Your temperature is above average, but only marginally. What symptoms are you experiencing?"

"Just dizziness... And fatigue..."

"Fatigue?" That would explain why she fell asleep so quickly and didn't want to wake up.

"Today I've been really sleepy..." Even as she spoke she burrowed into his chest, her words blurring together as drowsiness took over her again. "I'm... So... Tired...Ulquiorra-kun..."

"Silence." He kissed her head. "Rest." He felt her nod against him, her body going limp after a few seconds as she evidently drifted off again. Perhaps he woke her too early. That would hardly explain why she was dizzy but it seemed logical regarding her fatigue... Was it possible she picked up an illness in Hueco Mundo? He knew there were diseases she would not have the antibodies to fight, but most of those had much more severe symptoms such as blood being coughed up or draining through the nasal cavity.

For now, it would be best for him to let the small girl rest. He couldn't rule out the possibility she was simply tired and her swim had exacerbated it. Perhaps he should speak to Szayelaporro about it. He would be the one to know best about humans and their illnesses.

Grudgingly, he disentangled himself from her arms and stood. Immediately her small hands roamed over the sheets searching for him in her sleep, and the sight made him feel as though he had been punched in the stomach... By Yammy. Sighing, he climbed back into the bed. He would ask Szayelaporro later.


	9. Chapter 7-2

**AN: Part 2**

Orihime turned her head to press her face into the pillow in an attempt to hide her eyes from the light. She had no idea how long she had slept but she was thankful to be back in the soft bed. Until she realized-

"Ah- Ulquiorra! I'm sorry I-" she had pulled herself into an upright position in her panic, only to find... She was alone in the bed. She climbed off the bed and looked around the room. Empty... A quick glance over the tables and other surfaces- no note either. How odd... However, a glimmer of silver caught her eye. She walked over to the little table in the next room and found what she knew from experience to be her next meal. But... Why wasn't he here with her...

She felt terribly lonely, and it didn't take long for fear and anxiety to grip her heart. Had she angered him? Was he upset she fell asleep? Would he go back to how he used to be? Just her stone faced guard in charge of feeding her and now impregnating her?... Why couldn't she shake this helpless feeling... Ulquiorra wouldn't just... Forget... Would he?... Would he hate her just for... Feeling unwell and sleeping... On the day just for them and when he took her to a special retreat? Oh no- what if she HAD ruined it?

Orihime couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she shakily removed the lid from the plate. She felt as though her entire existence was crumbling. The room suddenly seemed darker, the air thicker making it harder to breathe- then out of nowhere...

What kind of ass would just leave her when she was ill? She stabbed her food angrily, tempted not to eat but knowing if he punished her he'd easily overpower her as though she were a simple twig. That motherfu-

Orihime dropped her fork, crying harder than before and burying her face in her hands. What the hell was she thinking... She finally admitted to herself she loved that man... Why was she being such a jerk...

But then again-

 _No, Orihime. You have to stop!_

Her emotions were spiraling out of control. She needed to get a grip on herself. She forced herself to eat through her tears, although it pained her. The guilt started tearing her apart from within. She was more of a monster than Hollows could ever be...

Once she finished she put the domed lid back over the plate, only then noticing the small slip of paper taped to the top.

"Onna, I assume if you're reading this you awoke during my absence. I will return shortly. I am discussing your symptoms with Szayelaporro as we may be able to find out what is causing your illness.

Remember the space within the wall. Practice caution and safety, and be sure to eat your meal. You need it."

All new, fresh tears poured out of her eyes, Orihime letting out a strangled cry. She was such a monster... How could she think such horrible things... Ulquiorra was gone not because he was upset, he was trying to help!

She made her way back onto the bed and curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow to her chest and sobbing. She knew this was pathetic. She knew she was fussing over nothing. But...

Her heart felt constricted and like it was being squeezed. Something was wrong with her emotionally. She'd pass it off as hormones but... This was far stronger than anything she'd ever experienced. She couldn't stop crying- couldn't stop-

A hand landed on her arm, causing her to gasp loudly and look up at the intruder.

"Onna, what is the purpose behind your tears?"

She didn't react for a few seconds, simply staring in shock before her eyes squeezed shut as she sat up and threw her arms around Ulquiorra's neck and cried into his chest.

"Orihime?"

"I-I'm sorry... I can't stop... I got.. Scared you were mad at me..." She would leave out the rest of course.

"What reason would I have to be upset?"

He held her delicately, running a hand up and down her back.

"I...I fell asleep... And on the day you're supposed to just... Be with me.."

"Nonsense. Don't fret over something so small."

What was going on? He had left while his mate was asleep and came back to find her curled in a tight ball crying out loudly. It aroused immeasurable concern. Szayelaporro had said to watch out for a fluctuation of temperament- "mood swings" as he put it since he suspected the symptoms may be of...

No, it couldn't be. Not now. It was an odd coincidence. Pushing that thought away he held her as tightly as possible, guiding her to lay down with him. She clung to him and cried for a few minutes before suddenly pulling away.

"Ah... Sorry, I'm getting you all wet..."

Ulquiorra simply studied her face for a moment. She was worried over _that_? Were all humans prone to fussing over such minor things?

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you really think," he pulled her close again, "I would allow it if I minded? Don't think I'm so lowly as to place wet clothing as more important than your comfort."

She hesitated for a few seconds but shifted closer to him. "Thank you..."

"It is not something necessary to express gratitude for."

"Still..."

She trailed her finger down the zipper of his uniform, willing herself to completely stop crying. It wasn't fair to Ulquiorra for her to be so distraught and inconsolable on the day that was just for them. Which reminded her...

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours, roughly." His fingers ran through her hair as he spoke.

"How...how much time does that give us left?" She pulled back enough to look into his emerald eyes. There was a look behind them she still couldn't place after all this time. A softness she had never seen in anyone else's eyes... His eyebrows were curved up but at an angle so slight she wasn't sure if she really saw it or if it was the lighting tricking her.

"We still have half the day." Immediately after he spoke something sparked in those deep green eyes, and the Espada swiftly sat up and pulled the drawer open on the stand beside the bed, digging through it. He seemed almost... Anxious, kinda panicky. For him at least, for he still had a calm and composed demeanor, but she could read him and his movements like the back of her hand.

"Ulquiorra?"

"There is something I would like to give you." He finally leaned back beside her, propping himself up on his elbow and moving his hand so she could see the small black box in his grip. "It would greatly please me if you would wear this." Opening the box, the light reflected off the metallic surface of what was contained. Orihime stared at the object for a couple seconds, it taking a short period of time for it to click in her brain what he was offering her. Gasping, she sat up and folded her knees under her, speaking as Ulquiorra did the same.

"U-Ulqui! I can't accept that-"

"And why is that?" Confusion clouded beautiful jade orbs.

"Because! It's just... Too pretty and nice for someone like me and must've been expensive..." The longer she stared at the necklace, the more she could see how much value it held. The "chain" was what appeared to be a sterling silver, shaped like two vines entwining around each other. In the middle, a dark emerald sat squarely in the middle of a golden frame. The gem was the shape of a teardrop, two tiny sapphires on either side of it going up the leaves.

"Don't be ridiculous, onna. Being 'too pretty' for someone is an impossibility, as physical appearances is not something that can be limited to every individual, and the notion is especially true when it comes to you." Orihime's face heated up at least twenty degrees at the compliment. It was his way of saying nothing was too good for her.

"Ulqui..."

"It is also enhanced with riatsu to protect you from," he paused for the slightest of beats, but Orihime was still able to catch it. "Misfortunes."

"Misfortunes?" Again, more things he seemed to know and wouldn't tell her. Seeming able to read her mind, he grabbed one of her hands and pulled it towards his mouth, faintly pressing his lips to her fingers.

"I promised I would tell you in detail tomorrow. Unfortunately there are obstacles I cannot protect you from. Octava assisted me in creating this for you when we were first informed of what is upcoming and inevitable."

All new panic spread through Orihime's veins, her chest constricting and her blood turning to ice. Just what was he alluding to? What was going to happen? Was someone going to kill her? Was someone going to die?... Was she.. Going to lose Ulquiorra? Was he being sent away?

Sensing her grief and apprehension, Ulquiorra released her hand and took the necklace out of its box carefully. Unclasping the hook, he reached his hands out and wrapped it around her neck. Once it was rehooked he smoothed his hands forward over the soft perfect skin of her neck and brought his thumbs to rest on her cheeks.

"Inoue Orihime, do not worry yourself to such a great extent. Grief and panic does not become you. Consider this accessory as my promise to protect you from danger until I give my dying breath." He pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling her relax under his fingertips. A wave of relief hit him like a tsunami as her small hands found their way to his back, clutching the fabric of his top. As strange as all of this was to him - having never cared about or even understood how others reacted to events - he could feel something deep inside of his very being darken and wilt whenever her eyes shimmered fretfully or her lips weren't curved upward and instead downward. That very same intangible object seemed to rejuvenate and glow whenever she smiled or laughed or looked at him with gentle, love filled eyes that shone brighter than the moon. He had to protect that smile, that pleasant aura. It was her and her alone that could give off positive radiation that drew him in.

"Thank you, Ulqui-kun... For everything... And the beautiful necklace. I'll never take it off..."

Her words felt so inadequate, not even close to properly portraying how strongly she felt. She was so thankful for his words. She knew very well it wasn't like him to care about anyone or anything, and if he even took a faint interest, it was a rare occurrence for him to comment, and the interest was quickly fleeting. He wasn't a talker. He preferred to observe and log information away in his memory. Yet... Here he was, comforting her, trying to assure her, giving her a beautiful pendant to protect her. She must've been truly special to him for him to even look her direction twice. What started out as simply fulfilling an assignment from Aizen had evolved into something much richer. The two of them were now permanently bonded. This wasn't just a mission anymore.

Orihime tilted her head up kissing her partner softly. As their mouths moved against each other, a wicked idea crept into her brain. The juncture between her legs involuntarily warmed as she pressed a hand to the back of his head to pull him into the kiss harder, pushing him onto his back on the bed. Breaking their lips apart for air she moved her mouth to his neck. She kissed the skin there as Ulquiorra's hands moved to her back.

"Onna, you are still sore, and there are other activities we can engage in to enjoy our time together." He was tense, and Orihime knew he was hesitant likely because he felt he'd waste their "alone time".

"I don't care... What's a few minutes going to hurt?" Newly found confidence had her unzipping his coat, her mouth immediately finding its target. She slid her tongue around the hole in his chest, pleased when he seemed to stop resisting and let out a deep exhale, fingers gripping her hair.

"Orihime, I fear any intercourse may hurt you. It is unwise to-" despite his words, his body had noticeably eased as though he was melting under her. He wanted this, but he didn't want to hurt her. How sweet! It made her heart swell and stop for just a moment.

"Shhh... Let me worry about that. And I never said this was leading to sex, you silly 'spada."

He was silent for a moment. "Just what are you implying?"

"You will see." She kissed down his chiseled stomach - God was she a lucky girl - and stopped when her lips met the fabric of his hakama.

Ulquiorra knew exactly what she was planning. The way her eyes darkened as she looked up at him with a smirk on her face made it excessively clear and caused a tight twist in his groin. He was almost disgusted with himself but remembered he had used his own mouth on her as well, and this was something she clearly wanted. Why, he would never understand. He knew his own reasoning but she was still a mystery to him. Afterall she just finished shedding tears for no apparent reason... And now she was "horny" - he believed to be the word he overheard tossed around among the vulgar members of the Espada, though he failed to comprehend what horns had to do with sexual desire - and wanting to orally please him.

He didn't have much time to think. Before he could wrap his head around it, she had pulled his hakama and underwear halfway down his thighs, her small hand carefully touching him. The sudden faint touch had him sucking air in through his teeth. His organ hardened completely at her touch. It nearly came as a surprise just how easily she could get his body to react despite his self control. Perhaps the levels of his discipline were going down... All because of her.

Having never actually... _Touched_ him before, it came as a shock to Orihime just how hot and hard his flesh was. She realized now she had no idea what to do... How could she have not thought this through? She knew what handjobs and blowjobs were but... Actually doing it was entirely different and she found just the sight of him very intimidating. But she couldn't spend too much time thinking. She got Ulquiorra excited, it wouldn't be right to back out now.

Experimentally, she wrapped her fingers tighter around him, slowly raising her hand up his shaft. A low grunt and slight hip movement into her hand was nonvocal encouragement. She unsteadily stroked him a few more times, intrigued by the very small amount of fluid leaking from his tip and how sticky his skin was becoming, before telling herself to stop stalling. She needed to get to the point before nerves got the better of her and she wound up not using her mouth at all. Orihime adjusted her pumping to just the bottom half of him, mentally prepping herself as she leaned forward.

Ulquiorra's eyes that had been closed - as watching her threatened to cause him to spill much too quickly - opened as wet heat touched and closed around him. He exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and gazed down at her. She slowly took his length into her mouth inch by inch. She stopped about half way down, clearly at her limit, but she would be pleased to know he didn't mind. Just the feeling of the tip of him being encased in her warm wet mouth was more than enough.

After what felt like an eternity to Orihime, she managed to settle into a rhythm. Ulquiorra sat up - only slightly disturbing her movements - and clutched her hair. Every so often the redhead ran her tongue over the head or the underneath of his shaft, rewarded with a breathy partial moan. Despite what they had been through together already, his sounds and clear lowering of his guard only for her sent heat straight to her gut, kindling a scorching flame that threatened to overtake her control. She wanted him. As she wrapped her tongue around him to the best of her ability she longed to pull her mouth away and position herself in his lap. She didn't care if she was sore. It would easily be eradicated by pleasure and desire. She wanted to dominate him for once. She wanted to set the pace and roughness.

The images fluttering through her mind of him gasping and clinging to her and bucking up into her as she had her way with him spurred her on, heightening her enthusiasm. Had someone told her when she first came to Hueco Mundo that she would have such raunchy thoughts of her captor and caretaker, she would've thought they belonged in a mental asylum.

But now Orihime found herself willingly using her mouth on the dangerous Hollow, able to feel her lower regions throb in want. Already she could feel her panties becoming soaked. Only to make it worse, Ulquiorra gently thrust his hips up into her mouth, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat - thankfully she lacked much of a gag reflex due to her habit of concocting her own _interesting_ meals. All of her self restraint diminished in that instant.

The Espada found himself regretting his lack of control of his hips as Orihime pulled away from him, his member slipping out of her mouth with a wet pop. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath as he attempted to figure out what would be most appropriate to say. His sudden thrust must've been an annoyance. But as it turned out, he didn't have to say anything.

"Did you enjoy that, Ulquiorra-kun?" He half-opened his eyes gazing down at her. Her fingers were still curled around him, her mouth lingering close to him and drawing nearer, and he had his suspicions she would-

A harsh jolt of electricity tingled through his body as she placed the most delicate of kisses on him. He could do little more than nod as her moist strong tongue slid over his hard flesh.

"Good. You're going to love this then."

Not giving him a chance to protest, she slid out of her pants and panties and immediately situated herself on top of him, being sure to press directly onto his "little friend" (was he like all the boys in her school and gave his dick some weird name? Eh who cares) so it slipped between her slick folds. A muted sigh escaped him.

"Onna... You will hurt yourself."

"Ulquiorra I'm fine, I promise. Just... Let me..." Her hips raised and her hand moved to position him at her ready entrance. Unsurely at first she pressed down, slowly slipping the head of him inside. Both of them released a deep sigh and Orihime slid down the rest of the way with ease. There was a mild burning but it was easily overlooked with the pleasure their connection would bring. Already little sparks of heat tingled through her body and up her spine. As she rode him she could feel him easing more and more, clearly giving up on concerning himself with if she's in pain. Afterall she would've stopped if it hurt, and he knew that. His fingers gripped onto her hips, threatening to break her skin as he buried his face in the side of her neck, a low guttural growl escaping his lips. With each slow thrust of her hips she took him in to the hilt, able to feel his tip press against her very most inner wall. The sensations of him sliding inside her, rubbing her sweet spots, stretching her to a pleasant extent had her moaning and sighing his name. His nails bit into her flesh, the sting only serving to intensify the pleasure.

"Ulqui...orra.."

He hummed against her neck, opening his mouth to nip her skin. A hiss escaped her throat, accompanied by a shudder, but she didn't stop or slow in any way. Instead she bounced on him with increased fervor. He sucked at her tender skin, tasting the saltiness of her sweat as he did so and ran his tongue over it. He didn't want to engage in intercourse today. He wanted to spend their time innocently without such acts being on his mind. He didn't just see her as a sex object he could use for gratification, and he wanted to prove that to her... But she clearly had other plans, and now that he'd allowed it, he thoroughly enjoyed it. He would make this last interaction of theirs worth remembering.

Her tight walls were slick and soft, like warm velvet slipping around him. The woman had clearly figured how to control the muscles in her lower regions to an advantage, tightening herself with each lifting motion of her hips before loosening them as she took him back in as deep as they could fit together- which was as far as either of them could possibly go. He could feel her limit against him and there was nothing left of him to give. Indeed they were like two puzzle pieces, their bodies perfectly fitting with each other.

Gradually her hips rose and fell at a swifter speed, emitting a wet slapping as their skin met. He couldn't keep the moan that had been trapped in his throat from leaking from his mouth. He cracked his eyes open enough to observe the darkening mark he had created on her skin, and it filled him with unexpected satisfaction and pride. This woman was his and his alone. He had no shame making the evidence physical even while he was absent. Even after tomorrow when all of this ended, the Espada would see this mark on her skin for a good few days. She would still be known as his mate to all of the Espada and Arrancar.

Already the jolts of warmth and faint tingling in his groin told him he was nearing his finish. He hated he couldn't last very long, but seeing as her own body was shaking lightly, it was a relief she would reach her climax with him. He kissed down her neck, licking and nipping at the skin. Her panting and breathy moans so close to his ear killed his restraint and drove him mad. Through the haze beginning to cloud his mind and senses he could sense her slowing and shaking harshly, clearly becoming too overwhelmed - and possibly her legs too worked - to keep up her steady movements. Her thrusting was shallow, her panting rough, her nails clawing at his clothes desperately trying to hold on...

He placed a tender kiss on the dip of her collar bone before speaking. "Stop resisting, onna..." The effect was immediate, a heavy sigh leaving her in a hush and segueing into a deep loud moan as her body relaxed onto him and convulsed. Her walls clamped all around him, pulsing thickly, and he eased into his own release. His mind blanked as he relished in his orgasm. He was only aware of her moan and nails biting his hierro and his own thick throbbing deep inside of his woman, spilling his seed in thick jets.

Orihime released the quietest and gentlest of sighs as she came down from her high, aware of the fluid heat pooled inside of her. She always felt most complete in this moment when they were still intimately connected after sharing themselves with each other. Knowing it was Ulquiorra never ceased to intensify how amazed she was at how close they had become. She didn't ever think she could bond so well with anyone, much less the emotionless stone faced Espada in Aizen's army. She moved a hand to comb her fingers through his ebony hair as he lightly panted against her skin. Her chest felt light and warm, and she wished she could spend an eternity in his arms. Her heart felt as though it was glowing with her intense love and adoration for him. His hands gently moved up her sides and she smiled at the feeling.

"I...love you, Ulquiorra-kun..."

The Espada froze. This was the first time she had used the word "love" in reference to him other than in her sleep so long ago. He still didn't fully understand the concept, but he knew that "love" was high praise between humans, and if it was anything close to the warmth that spread from around his hollow hole when near her, he didn't think he could ever let her go from his hold. Knowing she returned his feelings - whatever they may be - astounded him but greatly pleased and relieved him.

"Your affections are reciprocated, Orihime." It was all he could say, although he felt it heavily inadequate. He was thankful she knew him so well and didn't require more than those few words to understand his meaning. A content "heh" fell from her lips as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, no doubt a rosy coloration adorning her cheeks. She lifted just enough for him to slip out of her - although he may have preferred they stayed connected for a bit longer - and resituated herself in his lap.

Comfortable silence settled between them as they recovered in each other's arms. Eventually, Orihime placed a kiss on Ulquiorra's cheek before moving away to pull her clothes back over her legs. He watched as she did so, hesitantly taking a second to pull his own back up to his hips. He found it regrettable to have her creamy curvy hips obstructed from his view, but it was for the better. He needed to rid himself of his attachment to her. But when she laid down beside him, he lacked the will to do anything other than lay with her and pull her close to him. A gentle hum of happiness came from her throat as she settled closer. It didn't take her long to start her random babbling about things he knew nothing about (and lacked interest in), but he so loved her voice and seeing her pleased, impassioned expressions that he closed his eyes in contentment and listened for hours, only paying enough attention the her words to respond whenever she paused.

He would miss so much about this woman, but the thing he would miss most was seeing her happy (although he hardly understood the emotion even now) and sharing her pleasant mood with him. After tomorrow, she'd likely only look at him with hostility and cold distance, so he basked in these last few hours of her openness and compassion for as much as they were worth, never showing hints of his internal strife.

 **AN: Very weak watered down lemon since I wanted to focus more on emotions and Ulquiorra's thoughts in this chapter.**

 **Kudos to anyone that caught the "this wasn't just a mission anymore" reference. Just like I referenced the title in the first writing of this (so glad I took it down when I did, my style was cancer), I wanted to reference it again and also point out this is hardly the same story, and anyone here that read the first version should expect drastic changes from here on out. Honestly, I would've chosen a much different title if I didn't want to make it recognizable to anyone that read the first.**

 **Also this chapter was going to be much longer but you've waited long enough. I'll get the next one up ASAP!**

 **I want to know what you think! Let me know in your reviews what you think is wrong with Orihime and why her hormones are crazy and she's so tired and faint. I know the reason (obviously) but I'm curious!**

 **Also, for the heck of it given what the plot has been, give me your favorite UlquiHime baby names. I love hearing from you guys so don't be shy!**

 **Btw, the Arrancar that summoned Ulquiorra will be named next chapter! She's not some random one I just threw in lol.**

 **See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Notes at the bottom.**

 **Edit: Fixed a couple minor autocorrect issues I noticed.**

"So where we going today?" Orihime was just as cheerful as always, a spring in her step as she walked beside Ulquiorra down the long halls of the tower. She had reached for his hand when they left the dining hall, but he had pretended not to see and stuck his hands in his pockets. It was a relief when she seemed unbothered and shrugged, just walking beside him and keeping up with his pace. Had he allowed her to hold his hand, he would've never been able to let go. He wouldn't have been able to take her to Aizen. He knew he had to do something. He couldn't just lead her there and have her find out then. It would make it harder on her and he couldn't bear seeing the pain on her face and not having a chance to comfort her.

He sighed and came to a stop. She failed to notice for a couple more steps before she stopped and turned to look at him. "Ulquiorra?"

"I need to speak with you, onna."

"Sure! What about?" She stepped over to him and looked at him with those gentle brown eyes he became so fascinated in. They were bright with joy... He closed his own so he didn't have to watch the light behind them fade away and her eyes to become fogged over with despair.

"We are going to see Aizen-sama. When we leave.. You will have no memory of what has occurred after the first day you were here."

She was silent for a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity. He opened his eyes but looked away from her. He couldn't stand to know what expression she held.

"Wh...what? What do you mean?"

Her heart felt as though it had stopped. She would have no memories left?... She... Would she forget everything that happened between her and Ulquiorra? Judging by how he refused to meet her gaze, and how his jaw was set with a different kind of rigidity than normal... That was exactly what he had meant. "Why..." Stinging tears welled in her eyes and she looked down at the floor. Why was Aizen wiping her memory... Why was he punishing them...

"Your friends have made it further than we suspected them able. We had believed they had retreated, but they are now drawing near. Aizen-sama believes it would be better for you to forget for the time being." He turned his gaze to her, his stomach instantly sinking low and his chest feeling as though a sword had stabbed through it. Tears had started to run down her face, Orihime's eyes wide and unfocused as she looked down at the floor. "Your memories will not be erased, but they will be locked away and suppressed until your friends have been stopped." Seeing as this brought her little comfort if any, he stepped closer. "Orihime." He spoke gently, not wanting to hurt her any more than he already had. "It will be alright. Even if you cannot remember, I will. I will hold up and honor all promises to protect you." Reluctantly, he moved his arms around her small frame, pulling her into him. He immediately regretted having touched her as he would have a great deal of difficulty letting go. However trying to comfort her was much more important.

Orihime couldn't think. Her mind felt numb and as though it had shut down. She would really not remember anything?... How could she forget such wonderful memories? The day he had brought her her uniform seemed so long ago... Yet after she left it would likely feel like it had just happened yesterday.

And on top of all of that, it was because of her friends... It reminded her she wasn't in some alternate universe where they no longer existed. She would have to choose one side or another if they managed to break through the Espada. How could she choose? She loved her friends but... She loved Ulquiorra as well, and Szayelaporro seemed to be a potential friend. Maybe even Harribel. Afterall, she had checked on her a couple times when she had first been brought here. She seemed sweet and somewhat motherly.

But right now none of that mattered.

She pressed her face into Ulquiorra's chest, clinging to him tightly. She would never let go! Everything could be sorted out some other way! She could find a way for the Espada and Shinigami to get along and set aside their differences... The fourth was so dear to her... She felt complete with him. He was her other half, as cliche and cheesy as that sounded even in her mind. He brought out her strength and made her think things through more clearly and make better decisions, and she seemed to pull out his emotions even a little. And honestly, she liked that he was so... Calm and collected. It was refreshing not having someone act on emotions so much.

"You are wearing the necklace, correct?" Ulquiorra's deep voice cut through her thoughts and turmoil. She pulled away and nodded once, tugging her collar down enough to show him with one hand, the other still pressed to his side. "Good. Do not remove it. Remember, it can protect you from certain events I am powerless to." She nodded again, tears welling anew in her fretful eyes.

"I...will always wear it, Ulquiorra. Wh-what exactly does it..."

Rather than provide an answer, the Arrancar pressed his lips to her forehead, a hand combing through her hair. Her soft auburn locks slid over his fingers, and he found it exceptionally difficult to distance himself from her, but he forced himself after a couple seconds. "You shall see when the scenario demands it. Trust my words." It wasn't so much an order as it was a plea. If she didn't believe him... It would make seeing her and taking care of her that much harder.

"I do... You've never lied to me, and you're very intelligent and aware of things..."

She looked up at him shyly while wrapping her arms around his neck. Before he could open his mouth to speak her lips pressed tenderly to his for all of two seconds.

"Please don't forget..." She couldn't handle the thought of him forgetting her and what they've been through and going after some other girl. Even if she forgot, even if she never got her memories back, they could start over... Couldn't they?... She wanted to be his only. She knew she was being too possessive, but as far as she was concerned they were matched for life. They had engaged in life-making acts that, while unfruitful, connected them. She felt as though they had become one soul. They were able to detect each other's changes in mood. They could read each other. Being comfortable with being herself around him came naturally.

"How could I possibly forget, onna?"

It was true. He would never forget. He had been around for many years, well over 100 though he found himself unable to recall just how many at the moment, yet never was there a female who was able to catch his eye. He lacked interest. She had come along and changed everything. If this longing to be at her side was love, so be it. If this refusal to die so he could protect her meant he found his meaning or will to live, that was how it would be. He had thought serving Aizen-sama provided him with that fulfillment, but he had been wrong. There would be no other that could take her place. If she was to be taken from him... He would find a way to join her wherever she is. He'd search the Human World. He'd demand that _Kurosaki_ to inform him of her location. If she was... Gone, he would take his own life. Without her, he would be even emptier than before.

They walked in silence to Aizen's throne room, Orihime leaning against Ulquiorra and simply staring at the floor as he led her there. She had run out of tears, which was likely a good thing if she was going in front of Aizen-sama. She could only hope Ulqui was right... That it was only temporary.

Once inside, the air seemed to still and increase in pressure. She could hardly breathe. Whether that was from her nerves, being around Aizen, or both, didn't matter.

"My dear Inoue-san, you look as though you're not feeling too well. Don't look so sad. It would bring all of us here down with you if our princess doesn't smile."

His words were fake. Ulquiorra knew this, and Orihime was much too smart to fall for it. But she was also much too kind to be rude. A smile forced itself on her face, but the Espada couldn't look. He knew what her genuine smiles looked like, and this was the most false smile he had ever seen adorn her appealing face. He felt as though he had swallowed a rock.

Aizen took her hand and he had to look away as he led her to Szayelaporro standing to the side of the room. He toned out what was being said but focused on the syringe in the Octava's hand. He had been shown the blue chemical inside when he went to ask about her illness. Aizen had forced him to focus all his time on finishing the development for "emergency" use on Orihime. It would erase her memories from after a certain time period... In this case, shortly after he had informed her of her friends entering Hueco Mundo so long ago. The day before they received their mission to procreate. Szayelaporro was usually enthused about trying out his devices, but it didn't take a detective to know the look he bore now was of regret and sadness.

Ulquiorra noticed Orihime's sorrowful eyes fall upon him and returned her gaze. The eye-contact shared unspoken words both of them understood.

"I'm sorry." "I wish it wasn't like this." "I don't want this."

"I love you."

Brown eyes glassed over and rolled back, her body limpening after the injection was applied in her arm. Szayelaporro caught her, throwing the syringe on the floor and causing it to shatter. Ulquiorra noticed the far away, angry, and watery golden eyes. Even though he wasn't directly influenced... He didn't want this either.

Ulquiorra walked over to take the unconscious girl from Szayelaporro, almost ignoring what Aizen said to him and only picking up the basics "take care of" "like before" "don't mention." The Espada exchanged a glance, leaving the throne room together- Szayelaporro making a point to step on the shattered glass of the syringe. Ulquiorra carried the girl close to his chest, trying his best to ignore the tightening in his chest. This was no longer his onna... At least not until this battle was over.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Ulquiorra. I know this girl meant a lot to you." Szayel's voice was uncharacteristically gentle as they walked towards Orihime's old room that had since been repaired after the incident with Nnoitra.

"It is not your fault, Octava. It is not your responsibility to apologize."

"Even so. All of us Espada were aware of how deep your... _care_ rooted. I shouldn't say, but many of us were jealous. You had a solid companion. Your bond couldn't be denied. And in the case of Harribel and myself... We were looking forward to having a little one running around."

Ulquiorra sent him a questioning glance. The first part would make sense, but the latter?

"You and Tres desire a child?" The pink haired scientist nearly fell over.

"Oh no, no! At least... Not together." Ulquiorra was quick to notice the last two words.

"'Not together?' But you do desire a child?"

"Well... Harribel is quite fond of children and has a strong maternal instinct. In fact, I wouldn't doubt she felt a yearning to treat Orihime as her daughter and get to know her better. As far as I go... I have always...been curious."

"Why not create your own in your lab?"

"Ha, believe me. I have tried. Many times. It's not possible, Ulquiorra. My fracciones are failed experiments. I tried to revert them back to young Hollows - my curiosity first coming to be after the incident with Neliel. But... No doubt you're aware of their... Shortcomings."

"Hai."

"It was when I realized they were failures I turned them into medicine and altered them to be what they are now."

"Why not try to find a female Hollow and create a biological child?" Ulquiorra knew it was incredibly difficult for Hollows to have a child, but he knew Szayel would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"Because... I cannot. It is physically impossible for me."

"Oh?"

"My Hollow hole isn't exactly in a convenient location. It prevents me from being able to participate in coitus."

It then dawned on Ulquiorra that he had never seen the Octava's Hollow hole, and it made too much sense as to why that was now.

"I see."

"So that's why I was more than happy to help with your assignment."

"Your aide has been appreciated, Octava. I would be obliged if you would be so kind as to continue once Orihime's memories return."

"Oh- is Aizen going to have you keep up the efforts?"

"I assume."

The lower Espada seemed to straighten just a bit at the news.

"Then it would be an honor! Just inform me when you need me. And while on the subject... The pendant protected her from the effects of the injection. The injection was potent enough to clear them for six months, but the emerald embedded in her necklace has the ability to cut that wait period down to a month at best. It was made from an opposing reishi component."

Ulquiorra had known it would block the effects in some way, but Szayelaporro had been rushed in his previous explanation because Aizen had him under such a tight schedule.

"That is good news."

They finally made it to the room. Ulquiorra gently laid Orihime down on the couch, his breathing strained when she curled into a tight ball from being cold. He had been ordered to remove all objects from the forgotten time period from her room, which in turn meant... He couldn't leave her a blanket. He leaned down to kiss her forehead but stopped himself. It would be wrong to do more than simply ghost his lips over her skin, which he did. "Sleep well... Orihime Inoue."

He turned to leave the room, not daring to look back as the door closed. He had to reinstate his strength and emotional guard. He turned to his fellow Espada as soon as the door closed with a click.

"Thank you for your assistance. You have done the onna and me a great service, and I will not forget my debt to you."

Golden eyes widened as an unexpected sheepish grin pulled the corner of the scientist's mouth.

"Oh- it's really no big deal. It has been fun to research and plan. It is an honor to be a part of this."

Ulquiorra simply nodded, allowing himself to drop his usual sternness by just a few levels. He owed Octava. He had assisted in testing her fertility, he had informed him of signs to watch out for, he had helped him create the pendant that had protected her from the full effect of the injection and would protect her if she was ever put in danger long enough for him to come find her... Indeed, he was indebted to his colleague.

Orihime groaned as she woke up, turning her head to press her face into the cushion on the couch. This couch they furnished her with was a little stiff compared to her bed back home, and her room was so cold. She bargained with herself, eventually giving up and pulling herself into a sitting position, stretching her arms over her head. Her caretaker would likely be here soon. She had no idea what time it was, and she honestly couldn't even remember laying down on the couch. She must've though... A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts.

"Hai?..."

"It's me." The door opened and her captor - Ulquiorra - stepped inside. "I have brought your meal."

"Oh! Arigatou!" He simply stared at her as another Arrancar came in and set up her dishes. It was unsettling. His green eyes were impenetrable. She couldn't read them. They just bore into her... But instead of feeling afraid... She felt sorry for him. He must've had a rough past. No one had such a high wall and such distant, pained eyes otherwise. She looked away, sitting at the table and shyly eating. She hated eating in front of others, she always had. But she was in no position to say otherwise... He was a powerful Hollow she didn't want to risk annoying. Curiously, he walked over to the couch and sat, simply leaning back and closing his eyes. Maybe he was tired...

He had died and gone to Hell. That was the only answer. Retaining all of his memories and having to take care of her when she didn't was torture. She was so shy in front of him. She looked hesitant to say anything. And he knew without a doubt she was only eating to avoid upsetting him... As though he could ever hurt her.

He longed to run his fingers through her long, orange hair. Longed to kiss those full lips. Longed to have her pressed against him... He wanted to hear her speak nonstop about her life. He wanted her to treat him with the same fondness she had the last few weeks. Was this loneliness?

He hadn't felt so empty since his time as a Vasto Lorde, roaming the deserts alone. There was nothing aside the few black figures around so contrasting to his stark white. No sights, sounds, tastes, feelings, smells... He had settled in that thorn cluster as white as him. It had felt just as void and meaningless as him and brought him some relief from his neverending contempt for his meaningless existence.

Suddenly he detected movement near him and opened his eyes.

"Wah! You scared me!" Orihime had been reaching out to touch him it would seem. "I was going to wake you, but it looks like you were already awake! You surprised me! But... It was a relief to know Ulquiorra-kun could sleep!" She spoke as she walked over to the cart still in the room with her dishes. His chest twisted tight and felt as though bricks were weighing it down... If he was going to be forced to play this role, he couldn't have her calling him by her affectionate name for him. It would break him down slowly but without fail.

"...it's Ulquiorra." He could sense her eyes upon him, and looked the other way, leaning away from the back of the couch and resting an elbow on his knee. "Do not refer to me as though I am human. When you call me, call me Ulquiorra. You may call me only that." He didn't have to look at her to know her expression had shifted into one of disappointment... But he couldn't let himself care. For the time being, he couldn't allow himself to feel attached to this human girl. Having nothing was his only means of being "happy" now, if happiness even existed for him in a world without her. There was nothing else in Hueco Mundo that held any meaning to him. He was now more Hollow than ever...

Eventually he stood and left the room. His subordinate had already removed the cart and dishes so once the door closed, Orihime was left all alone...

She sighed, bored and not knowing what to do. She moved a hand to slide over her neck as she rolled her head to pop it. She felt something under her collar as she did so. Slipping her hand under the fabric, her fingers met hard smooth metal. She looked down was she unzipped her cape's neck, instantly met with a beautiful necklace unlike any she had ever seen. Funny, why didn't she remember putting it on? Surely she wouldn't forget that, it was so gorgeous... But she guessed anything was possible. She must've been rather clumsy doing so, given the sore spots along her skin...

It wasn't for many hours after that that something "interesting" happened... She could sense her friends drawing closer, and before she could really let the happiness set in... She felt Sado-kun's riatsu drop almost to nonexistence... Tears built in her eyes- Sado was dead... And it was all her fault... Her own foolishness caused the death of one of her dearest friends... He was such a sweet guy, he didn't deserve- no wait... He wasn't dead. It was faint but his riatsu was still strong enough to tell her he had a little fight left in him! _Come on, Sado-kun... You can do it..._

She gazed up at the moon. Please let all of her friends be ok... She didn't want any of them to be hurt... They could win...

"I'm coming in." A voice distracted her, and she turned to face the Espada as he walked in. How _dare_ he... It was one of them that had hurt Sado. He had some nerve. "You've sensed it, haven't you? That fool Nnoitra got impatient. He was ordered to wait in his palace."

"Sado-kun...isn't dead." Ulquiorra turned away, the defiance and hate in her eyes too unsettling. "He's not." He shifted his gaze to her but only for a second before turning to his subordinate in the hall.

"Enter." He waited as the Arrancar set up her plates, bowing as he left. "It's food. Eat."

"I don't want it." He expected this... She cared too much for her friends to be willing to comply at the moment. Regardless, her body needed the nutrients.

"It's your responsibility to maintain your health until Aizen-sama calls for you. Eat." She avoided his gaze and refused to obey. Normally he'd just let her eat when she was ready, but given everything, he couldn't be so sure she would. "Would you rather I shove the food down your throat, or strap you down and feed you intravenously?" It was an empty threat, he could never harm her. But he needed to make her realize eating was not a negotiable topic.

"Sado-kun isn't dead."

"That's enough. It doesn't matter. What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry? I'm sure he's still alive?' Nonsense. I'm not here to comfort you, physically or emotionally." Although he wished he could. Seeing her troubled was extremely unnerving and bothered him greatly. If he wasn't just a piece in Aizen's game, he would say something to calm her. She still refused to look at him, and he softened his expression. He hated this... "I don't understand. What difference does it make whether he's alive or dead?" That got her attention, as he knew it would. Fretful eyes met his, wide and alert. "One way or another, all your friends will die soon. One of them just happened to die sooner than the others. You must've known this was coming." She turned away, anguish clouding her eyes.

"Stop it."

"If you didn't, you're a fool." She turned to him once again, pain evident in her eyes... He couldn't bear it. "And your friends are foolhardy clowns. Can't you see that?" His words felt like poison on his tongue. He had orders to intimidate her and give her no room for negotiation. Aizen was sadistic to a fault... If not for Orihime's need of protection, he'd refuse to comply with this order. Instead, he filtered all of his annoyance and rage at the order through his words. "If I were you, I'd be angry that they would rush into Hueco Mundo without fully knowing their limits like lambs to the slaughter."

A strangled cry came from her, and the next thing he knew, a stinging slap had made impact on his left cheek. Of course, it was a very faint sting... No doubt her hand was hurting and possibly broken from making the mistake of hitting his hierro with such force. Most of his pain came from within, though he still couldn't fully wrap his head around it. She used to only lay gentle hands on him, and those same hands now struck him with as much force as they could muster. His hollow hole felt as though it was expanding and enveloping his whole torso, though he knew that was false. He shifted his gaze to meet her eyes, his stomach dropping at the heavily crestfallen and angry expression on her face, tears welling in her eyes. Inwardly he sighed, lowering his eyelids just slightly as he turned on his heel to walk out, unable to take anymore of this turmoil without cracking. "I'll be back in an hour. If you haven't eaten by then, I will tie you down and force-feed you. Remember that." The door closed behind him, but he simply stood in front of it. His legs felt like concrete. He wanted nothing more than to run back in there and pull her into an embrace and tell her he would figure this out. He didn't care for her friends, but he did care about how she felt, and couldn't stand seeing her unhappy...

His stomach churned at the sounds that followed within seconds. Choked cries made their way to his ear, and all he could do was stand at the door and listen, every part of him screaming to comfort her but knowing even if he did... He couldn't help her. He was a stranger to her...

 **An: I wanted to post this one and the next chapter at the same time since they're another singular chapter cut in half, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting while I finished the rest, and honestly, with Bleach ending, I needed to do something for those of us who ship UlquiHime. At the time of posting it's only speculation but my heart felt like it shattered when I read the spoilers for 686. I have followed IchiRuki and UlquiHime for years now... It feels like a badly rushed ending. So I will be writing more fanfics to come up with a better universe for my fellow shippers. Afterall, my mindset is- what difference does it make what's canon? Why is the author's end decision more valid than the fans'? They're fictional characters, and honestly, the end is just one possible path. Everyone else's is just as valid, just not printed.**

 **I hope that makes sense.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to get the next up ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN:** **I am so sorry for the delay! After Bleach ended I was so upset about the "official" pairings (I'm in denial especially since I heard a rumor it was Kubo's way of preventing the publisher from overexploiting him and cutting their sales) I didn't want to look at my manga, watch the anime, or have anything to do with it until I got over it. I still haven't watched any episodes since, but I'm at least back on track with UlquiHime and IchiRuki love enough to write again and only focus on panels of them. JaM will not be abandoned, but updates may come slower for a little while. I believe there are 2 or 3 chapters left to be written before its over (I'm planning and outlining the sequel as we speak) so with luck I'll have those out before 2016 is over.**

 **Enjoy! I hope it makes up for my negligence.**

 **(I haven't read over this chapter yet since I'm tired at the time of finishing and posting, so excuse autocorrect changes until I can go back and fix any I catch)**

Ulquiorra could hardly stand it. Being forced to pretend none of what had occurred between him and the woman had happened. It was cruel. He would've preferred to have his head cut off by Grimmjow or Nnoitra. Instead he had to endure his personal hell.

He had to take his frustration out. There was no good in carrying such a heavy burden, and he was scared if it went unaddressed for too long, he might lash out at Orihime. Then she really wouldn't want to be near him.

Thankfully a prime target made itself known near him.

"It's been awhile. Shinigami."

The pathetic substitute soul reaper turned to face him, shock accenting his features. "You're... Ulquiorra!"

"You remember my name, yet I don't remember introducing myself to you. At any rate..." He stopped at the base of the stairs, studying his unworthy opponent. This was the man Orihime trusted to come rescue her when he had first brought her here? He was still hardly worth killing. But it proved a wonderful opportunity. He could relieve his annoyance and anger on top of wiping out whatever competition he might have posed for Orihime's affection. "Kuchiki Rukia is dead."

The Shinigami must've harbored feelings of his own for the Kuchiki girl, judging from his horrified expression.

"Wh-what?!"

"More accurately, she and Novena killed each other. Her face was cut, a trident thrust through her body."

"That's a lie. Her spiritual pressure only dropped just now. You didn't fight her, so how would you-"

"Ninshiki Doki. One of Novena's abilities and responsibilities. He can instantly relay information about his enemies to all of his comrades."

Kurosaki turned and started walking away. Was to be expected. He'd have done the same had someone informed him of Orihime's death. He would've ignored whoever told him and went to find her to try to help her. Still, he wanted a fight.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save Rukia."

"Shouldn't you kill me first?"

"I have no reason to fight you."

"What?"

"You may be the enemy, but you haven't hurt any of my friends yet."

"I see." He paused for a moment before turning to the teenager. This was playing out perfectly for him. Just one little nudge. "Would that still be true if I told you I was the one to bring Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo?"

That seemed to do it. The worthless soul reaper charged him, anger flaring in his eyes. "I knew Inoue didn't come here of her own free will!"

How truly pathetic. He doubted Orihime despite being 'friends', and he couldn't even call her by name. Was this truly how humans treated their companions?

A fight ensued. Ulquiorra was dumbstruck by how impossibly _easy_ Kurosaki was to take down. It was surprising he couldn't stop his Getsuga even with both hands, but if that was the extent of his power it was truly by sheer luck this _child_ made it into Hueco Mundo. He had no chance to begin with. Ulquiorra struck him down with a hand through his chest. The weakest point on all creatures, the most vital of organs. The life shining in the teenager's eyes slowly dimmed, the light fading away and providing a strange sense of satisfaction for Ulquiorra. He would play this off as fulfilling his duty of protecting Aizen and this dead, wretched world, but he knew that was no more true than claiming Grimmjow's hair was a natural color. No. He hated competition for Orihime's attention. And he hated even more not being able to be around her without being overwhelmed with nervous vibes, her anxiety and fear palpable, her breathing shallow and her eyes avert. The atmosphere was suffocatingly tense... So much different from the warm welcome air he had been used to in her presence.

Orihime was a smart, aware girl. No doubt she had noticed her 'savior''s death. Despite knowing she was afraid of him, despite his awareness that she wouldn't accept his support, Ulquiorra immediately set out for her room after a quick change of clothes. Even if all he could do was stand in her room as she looked away from him, he wanted to be there, to help her if he can, and also to monitor that she didn't do something to harm herself. Nearing her chamber, however, he was welcomed with two pitifully weak spiritual signatures. His footsteps echoed through the long corridor, and as he turned the last corner, he saw the damaged wall and the door off its hinges. Two meek Arrancar watched him fearfully as he approached, the horror and apprehension visible in their wide eyes that stared unknowing what to expect. But that wasn't what he focused on. Where was Orihime? And why was the door in such horrendous condition. _That damn Nnoitra._

Entering the room, Ulquiorra turned dispassionately to the two females gawking at him. "I don't understand. What is this?" No response from either girl. He turned his piercing gaze towards the blonde, the very same Arrancar who had retrieved him the day he was informed by Aizen of this ludicrous punishment on his mental stability. Menoly? Didn't matter. Exerting his dominating spiritual pressure upon them, he asked more sternly as he peered around the demolished room. "Who did this?" Nnoitra better be prepared for his execution-

The seeming leader of the two answered. "G...Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's eyes widened marginally. The Quinto Espada would be spared...for now. But the Sexta? That cat would need to pay for whatever he has done to Orihime, and by the looks of just her quarters, it was worthy of death.

"I see." Without another word he turned on his heel and exited the room, seeking out the lower Espada's riatsu and following it.

Drawing nearer, the Fourth quickly noticed the growing spiritual pressure of none other than the opponent he just defeated. Unfortunately Orihime's presence was felt as well, so there was only one logical explanation. That dumb feline brought his onna to heal Kurosaki. Once within range, a sonido brought Ulquiorra behind Grimmjow, a soft _woosh_ signaling his arrival as he peered at the Sixth with his most venomous glare. As he suspected, the girl he cared for was treating that Shinigami's wounds, turning to him with shock and perhaps trepidation flicking in her wide brown eyes. He hated that was now the normal for her gazes.

"Ulquiorra." The stronger Arrancar turned to his inferior.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" He stepped further into the room, knowing fully well what the sixth was up to but wanting him to say it. No response came. "Well? I asked you a question. Why are you trying to heal someone I defeated?" Still only insufferable silence followed. "Nothing to say for yourself then?" He turned back to Orihime, softening his stare ever so slightly in an attempt he knew would be futile to calm her. She only glanced away, her body shaking as her eyes glistening with coming tears. Was she really so frightened of him?... If it wasn't for the stupid panther he would offer some form of console that he was not angry with her. Instead he had to deal with this idiotic revival of his enemy. "Well it doesn't matter. Aizen-sama put the girl in my care. Give her to me."

"No."

"What?" He should've expected as much.

"What's wrong?" The blue haired Hollow smirked, that pitiful arrogance accenting every one of his features. "You're awfully talkative today, Ulquiorra!" Realization hit him hard. He had been so focused on Orihime he hadn't even noticed he had spoken more than was customary for him. Usually he hardly muttered a word to the other Espada, but when it came to Orihime, it would seem he found his voice.

His temporary mulling delayed his reaction time. Ordinarily he could've catapulted the lower Espada with a simple kick before he even made a single move towards him, but now he found himself hardly able to stop a blow in time. Grimmjow misinterpreted if his smirk conveyed anything. "I know you're afraid to fight me Ulquiorra. You're afraid we'll kill each other!" The sixth's obscene screaming distracted him for the barest of moments, just long enough for him to charge and prepare to fire a cero. Thankfully his quick reflections allowed the Fourth to deflect it. "Ha! You deflected it! But I knew one strike wouldn't be enough!" Damn. Why couldn't he keep up as well as he usually could? Normally the stupid feline would be sent back to his own chamber with his metaphorical tail between his legs, yet now Ulquiorra could hardly stay focused. Then it hit him. Orihime... She truly was devastating to his fighting capacity. She was a distraction. He needed to end this now. She could be hurt in the crossfire.

Sonido'ing above Grimmjow, Ulquiorra prepared a cero only to find it countered by the cat's palm. With no time to react, the fired cero exploded outwards instead of forward, breaking apart the entire building and resulting in a cloud of dust. Sensing his inferior's riatsu nearby, Ulquiorra stayed alert and studied all around him, looking for the trash Espada-

Said lowlife gripped his shirt suddenly from behind, and before he could react, Grimmjow inserted his Caja de Negacion into the hole in his chest, trapping him in another dimension as all he could do was mutter an antagonized "Damn."

Orihime watched in pure distress as the two fought. There was something about her caretaker that had caused seeing him hurt and quarrel with someone to make her heart ache. It didn't help he seemed to cast glances her way, lacking the coldness and barrier his eyes always contained whilst talking to someone else. He seemed concerned for her, maybe hurting and longing to say something. But it could've been her imagination... Afterall, she didn't know him or understand him very well. They hardly interacted other than him bringing her meals.

Before she could sink further into thought, the blue haired Arrancar stepped towards her and explained what happened before grabbing her throat. She just wanted to go home... She prayed Kurosaki-kun and the others could all make it out alive and take her back.

Dammit. How could he have been so careless? This shouldn't even be possible. He shouldn't be trapped in this dimension. He should've sent Sexta scurrying back to his chambers narrowly hanging onto life. And now who knows what was happening with Orihime? Without him there to protect her, she could be seriously injured. And he could only blame his inattention.

Or could he? Orihime shouldn't have been in that situation. Surely she could've held him off long enough for him to arrive. Had she willingly gone with him? Was the sixth somehow just as important as he was to her? Why was he even thinking about this? What was this agonizing feeling in his chest? It was similar to rage but didn't feel the same. Was this jealousy? Whatever it was he could feel it weakening his resolve and willpower. How could he have let a human affect him like this? He was a far more powerful deadly being that could destroy her within seconds. She had better know her place. If she didn't remember him, there was no good in pretending otherwise. She was no longer his equal.

When he finally broke free of the dimension and received orders to stay in Las Noches and watch over it, he found himself very close to the woman who was weakening him. He turned to her, walking towards her as he battled inwardly. Logic told him to end his attachment and realize what she was- a lowly human with absolutely no real significance about her. And yet, as he got closer and saw her unusually serene face... A lightness in his chest cavity told him that wasn't true and she was very important to him, that there were many layers to her that made her appealing. The tension of the internal war annoyed him.

Ulquiorra tried to understand the calm of her expressions when she was so undoubtedly useless to Aizen. She had to know the others would eventually come and kill her. All the other Arrancars wanted was power. They would make quick work of her. Yet she held such high faith in her friends she failed to see the true danger... Her optimism was astounding.

Her stubborn "friend" who _refused_ to die showed up not long after he tried to get answers from the onna. And of course he dared to tell Ulquiorra to leave her side. He might not understand why he feels what he does, but he did care about Orihime and only a fool would think he would ever lay a finger on her out of spite or hate. That assumption alone provoked the Fourth enough to draw his sword. He knew he was being rash and hasty, but he's had enough of this Shinigami and the constant strain of these _feelings_ inside of him. To make matters worse, further company showed. The Quincy, Yammy, and that salacious duo. The last threatened Orihime, ripping her clothes and menacing to gouge an eye out of its socket. This of course alerted Ulquiorra to keep an eye on them, but they wouldn't _dare_ harm her in his presence. Not if they valued their lives. On top of this fact, the Espada knew quite well how capable Orihime was of taking care of herself. She was strong even if she and her 'friends' couldn't see it. She even defied him, something he would've punished mercilessly had it been anyone else. Regardless of this, if she seemed to be in any real danger, Ulquiorra would drop this petty fight with the Shinigami and come to her aid.

It didn't come to that.

Growing fed up with the battle, Ulquiorra took the fight above the canopy where he could release his sword and annihilate the orange haired male. It was almost too easy.

He didn't see Orihime again until she and the Quincy appeared below the tower he stood and held Kurosaki in the air. She naturally was distraught, the heavily desperate cry rattling him within. He hated hearing her voice so shrill in fear and upset. And worse yet, he was the cause. He tried to comfort her indirectly, tried to get her to cease wasting effort on such trash... But that damn Quincy had to intervene, allowing his onna to slip around him and run to the weak Shinigami.

Things were all a blur after that. Before he knew it, that stubborn idiot was back on his feet...but in a Hollow-fied state. And the next thing he knew he was merely a partial corpse, half his body blown away with a cero. He had been distracted again. He had subconsciously weakened his attacks due to Orihime's close proximity. He had allowed himself to meet his fate... He cast one final look at Orihime as the demon above him held a knife to his throat. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to keep her safe from all dangers. He promised... The fear in her eyes gripped his chest, her imploring pleas for the Shinigami to stop striking him. The desperation, the terror, the anguish... He couldn't bear it!

Taking advantage of Kurosaki's own distraction, Ulquiorra sonido'd behind him and mustered all of his strength into a final Lanza del Relampago, slicing his horn and releasing the immense riatsu stored inside the mask that would then crumble to pieces. The teen fell forward, Orihime dropping to her knees beside him and crying out. It was a punch in the gut. But he shouldn't have expected anything else. His woman didn't remember their shared moments. She was afraid of him. So of course she wouldn't realize what he did for her - no. He was sure she did, but she was too frightened to come to him. Instead she simply clung onto the bond she held with her friends... He turned away, unable to bear the tears streaming down her face. He was too weak to comfort her. His body was too far gone. He could only hope that the Quincy would keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't follow the same path as him. She needed to live a long time, live out her entire life. He was thankful he had just enough strength to stop his adversary. Orihime could've been gravely injured by that monster.

Unfortunately that fucking bastard refused to die yet again. Somehow he had his own regeneration abilities... It was absurd. It shouldn't have been possible.

But it didn't matter. It was over for Ulquiorra anyway. What happened after this point was irrelevant... So long as Orihime wasn't hurt.

He turned his gaze to the redhead as he slowly turned into ash. Regret wracked through him. He wanted to spend more time getting to know her, wanted to understand her and her antics. She was the only one he ever took a genuine interest in. The only one he _cared_ about. He reached out for her, yearning to be able to caress her cheek and feel her soft skin one last time. Her eyes sparkled with affection, sadness...for _him_. Even though she didn't remember anything. Or did she? Was it possible?... "Are you afraid... Onna?"

"No...no, I'm not afraid." Water trailed from her chocolate orbs, tainting her creamy flesh. He softened his gaze. She wasn't afraid, even now... Even after seeing him fight her friend, after seeing him kill the Shinigami, injure the Quincy... And without her memories. Relief flooded through him. He never wanted her to fear him. He could never have hurt her. And knowing that in his final moments she cared for him and wasn't afraid, he could die happy.

He hadn't expected her to reach back for him, but she did... Regrettably just before she could touch him, his arm started fading, denying him the sensation of her soft fingers lacing with his. Yet just the gesture alone made his chest warm, the hole seeming to fill instantly. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her beauty, all the memories they shared flitting through his brain. What was this...feathery light feeling? Was this truly how it felt to love?... To have a heart?

Yes. In his final moments, Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth Espada in Aizen's army, admitted to himself, the invisible object she had placed in his hand was her heart.

 **AN: *hides under rock* Don't kill me, it was necessary for the story! And I am trying to write in such a way these events can be imagined as a subplot of Bleach as though they were happening at the side. Although from here on out, things will deviate quiiiiite a bit! You'll see next time!**

 **Also I'm sorry if the end seems rushed. It was intentional as I'm sure it all becomes a blur to Ulquiorra.**

 **If it wasn't clear, in this story the reason Menoly didn't hurt Orihime much when she and Loly were in her room as well as the reason she didn't want to "tear Orihime apart" during Ulquiorra and Ichigo's fight was that she felt sorry for Orihime since she had an idea why Aizen sent her to retrieve Ulquiorra.**


	12. Chapter 10

**AN:** **Merry belated Christmas :p. I'm sorry it took so long, I wanted to get something lengthy and of quality ready for you guys. And admittedly I'm still salty over the ending. Not just because of the ships, but everyone seems to be in positions they hate. The only one I'm happy for in that regard is Rukia, because dammit, she deserves to be captain! Ichigo should've been her fukutaichou, but hey, wasted potential. Just all in all, it's a shit end. No matter how you slice it. At least now I'm officially back into my shipping groove and have been loving on my babies lol.**

 **Also going back and rereading the first chapters of this... God this needs rewritten...again o_O.**

Orihime could only stand transfixed after witnessing her caretaker's demise, only subconsciously healing Ishida-kun. He seemed so strong... She knew it was wrong, she knew she should be on Kurosaki's side... Yet something within her had wished Ulquiorra would win. She felt as though something was missing inside of her chest, as though a part of her heart had dissolved into ash along with the Espada. He looked so sad as he looked at her, regret so concentrated she could feel it reaching deep into her own soul. And so... She had secretly wished he would take her with him, had wished she herself could disappear. Why? Why did she care so much about him? He had only been the one to bring her her meals and take care of her. And protect her. And seek her out if she went disappearing... He even used the last of his energy to save _her_. There had to be more to it... That couldn't be it, there had to be a reason he cared for her when he was otherwise completely devoid of any emotion or feelings.

"Inoue, you okay?" She turned to Ichigo who had been glancing her way. The concern was evident in his features.

"H-hai... I just..." The redhead redirected her gaze to where the Espada had stood. "He seemed... Different..."

"Different?"

Was there a way for her to bring Ulquiorra back? Was her Shun Shun Rikka powerful enough to return him from the dust?...

"Inoue?"

"Ah- gomennasai! I... If you don't mind, could I... Have some time to think?"

"Sure... Ishida, let's go help the others. Inoue, do you need us to come back or can you get down by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Kurosaki-kun. Don't worry." She forced a small smile. She was certain that if she could make it to the top of the dome, she could get down... Especially if her plan worked. And if it didn't, someone would notice she was gone, or so she hoped.

Once the boys were gone, Orihime let out a hefty sigh. She prayed this worked; there was so much she wanted to talk to him about, so much she wanted to learn, so much she wanted to teach him. And she didn't even realize it until now... When it may be too late.

The radiant orange glow reflected in her eyes and highlighted the contours of her face. She stared intently at the small cluster of ash swirling within the light. _Come on... Come oooonnn..._

For what felt like forever, nothing happened. The same particles floated around, almost tauntingly as though mocking her for believing she could do this. As she watched them dance their haughty pirouette, doubt and reconsideration cast it's shadow over her heart. It probably wouldn't work. He was too far gone and she waited too long. He would forever float in the winds of Hueco Mundo as nothing but lifeless ash. And even if she did miraculously revive him... What then? He'd probably hate her for bringing him back, and if not it wouldn't matter anyway. It's not like they were friends or even could bond. Once this war was over she would return to the world of the living and he'd remain here, and all contact would forever be lost.

Yet... She couldn't NOT try. Being alive and apart from each other was better than him scattering over this desolate landscape.

But... Releasing a sigh, she realized this was indeed hopeless. The specks of dirt hadn't faltered, no growth of any kind. She should just...give it up already and accept he was no longer with her-

Just as she pulled her hands back, the ash clumped together to form a single black blob of matter, shifting in shape and size. It throbbed, as though a life force was trying to make its way into it, before finally it began to swell and expand. Orihime's eyes widened, her arms beginning to shake. She...she had done it! Was he really coming back? Had she saved him?!

Her heart, her breathing stopped. She could only stare as the Espada's familiar silhouette formed before her very eyes. A faint wind blew in, but she hardly felt it. What mattered right now was that she had brought him back...

The Fourth came back unconscious, slumping forward as soon as her Shun Shun Rikka faded and falling into her arms. Interestingly... His mask fragment was missing, yet his teal markings and paper white skin tone remained. His dead weight got to be too heavy to support, so she lowered herself to sit back on her heels, maneuvering his unmoving body so he was lying with his head in her lap. Despite the absolutely lifeless appearance of the Espada, she just _knew_ he was alive. Peering down at his serene yet eerily still face intensified her feeling of awe. She had really done it... She brought him back from almost nothing. Her powers alone had defied death. Certainly not the first time, but it was the most impressive feat she had ever accomplished, and she highly doubted she would ever surpass it. His eyelids twitched, and not a moment later, deep emerald green was slowly revealed. His usually stone-cold, distant eyes were far away and foggy with confusion. "Onna? What... Did you do?" The deep baritone of his voice solidified this was real, that she really had bested his fate, and overwhelming joy made itself known in shimmering tears spreading along her lower lid. Alarm flitted across the Espada's features as he raised a hand to catch a tear with his index finger. "Orihime, you are shedding tears. Why?"

"Because..." She practically choked on her words, too overcome with emotion. "Because I brought you back, silly! You're back... I thought you were gone..."

The woman never ceased to baffle him. She didn't remember him or anything they had done together, but she still saved him from utter demise. She even shed tears on his behalf- unless... These were tears of despair. Some unknown cold feeling gripped his chest like a vice and he pulled his hand away as though he had been burned. "You are afraid." Why bother rescuing him if she was scared of him? She made no sense. An enigma, plain and through. Rather than back away from him, her eyes widened almost in an offended manner.

"Eh?... No, no I'm not! I'm happy, Ulquiorra..."

"Happy? You don't look happy."

"They're tears of joy!" Tears fell from her chocolate eyes as she curled her body to press her forehead to his. Wasn't that an uncomfortable position? "Ulqui-kun...Ulqui-kun is alive..."

A sharp pang shot him in the chest as though he had been struck with an arrow. 'Ulqui-kun'... He hadn't heard that name in a long time. He swallowed against the melting sensation spreading across his sternum, caressing her cheek tenderly to rid her flesh of the water. "There is no reason to shed tears on my behalf."

"I-I'm sorry... I just can't help it. I was so worried."

Ulquiorra sighed and pulled himself from her. Mimicking her kneeling position facing her, he grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to meet his as her spine restraightened itself. "Tears do not suit you. A smile would much better accent your features than the liquid of sorrow."

He remembered mentioning this to her once before, or something of similar nature. He couldn't allow himself to sort through the files in his brain to find the exact memory, but what he could allow was some form of comforting technique... Though he was lamentably inexperienced in that field.

Was...was Ulquiorra himself trying to comfort her? There was a certain warmth in his eyes she had never imagined him capable, a masked tenderness no one had ever pointed in her direction. Though the rest of his angular features remained stoic in their statue hardness, his eyes practically swam with emotion.

"A...Arigatou gozaimasu." She wished there was more she could say. _Thank you very much._ Was that all her brain could come up with? But of course, she reminded herself, she was still in such a shock-induced stupor she couldn't expect her cognitive capabilities to be at their full capacity.

The slightest of curves graced his mouth before he stood and held his hand out towards her in a clear offer.

"You shouldn't stay here. Where are the others? I will take you to them." Ulquiorra was very careful not to mention the Shinigami by name. He knew of Orihime's...disconcerting feelings for him, and he wasn't sure in his weakened state he'd have the mental strength not to act out on his own absurd jealousy he knew was unjust and unbecoming. Death had offered him a way out of witnessing her run to his arms, and while he had been pleasantly surprised she held him in high enough regard to revive him... He now had to watch every step closely.

"Ah, they... They left to help the others fight..."

Her brown eyes turned away, her head tilting enough so that her auburn hair would fall over her eyes. Why?...

"What is upsetting you?" His response was mechanic, not a single thought floating through his mind beforehand.

"I...I wish there was a way... Neither side had to lose. I don't want anyone else to be hurt- oh but you probably think I'm crazy-"

"Don't say such things." His tone came off harsher than he intended, the girl flinching from his accidental sternness. To remedy this, he brought his hand to her cheek. "Do not assume I would think such a thing. As perplexing as your heart may be, I can comprehend the well nature of your wishes."

"Really?"

"Hai."

A beat of silence followed before her chocolate eyes met his as a small smile returned to her face. "Thank you."

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off by continuing. "Does Ulquiorra-kun have any friends?"

 _You_. He pondered making this statement before deciding it's best for her safety not to. Aizen would be ruthless. "I have a single companion, though he may not be a friend in the same sense you use the term."

"Oh?"

"Do you know of Octava, Szayelaporro Granz?"

"Uhhh... I think so! He has pink hair, right?"

"Hai."

"Aizen-sama had him test my blood for any illnesses when I first came here, but that's... About all I know."

"Hn." The Espada turned away. "He was the closest to a comrade I have here. I feel the exact situation doesn't require explanation, however he did assist me in a personal task that would've been much more difficult without him."

"He sounds nice! I would've liked to get to know him more."

The Arrancar nearly huffed in amusement. _Nice_. She seemed to like describing him in such a way. "He is not nice, Onna. You will do well to keep your distance. He may harm you in his attempts at research."

"...oh."

Quiet swallowed the air around them once more before he turned to face her. "Where shall I take you?"

"Eh?!" In the brief pause her mind had somehow drifted to...inappropriate places, though there was nothing defined about them. She had simply gotten a mental image of a medical table before straps and whips somehow made their way into the picture. Had Ulquiorra read her mind?!

"Do you wish to return to your friends, or accompany me as I seek Szayelaporro?"

"Oh- right!" God, she was stupid for misinterpreting so badly! "I'll stay with you! U-unless I'll be in the way! Then I can go help the others because I don't want to cause problems-"

"Orihime, calm yourself. I wouldn't offer it as an option had you been an inconvenience." He began walking in the direction of the hidden door. He needed time to think, and there was no way she could get down from the canopy otherwise. "Come. There is no time to waste."

"R-right! But... Ulquiorra, your.. Your Hollow mask!"

"Hm?" He froze and glanced upwards, moving his hand to the side of his head. His hand surprisingly came in contact with the soft follicles of hair instead of the hard bone of his mask. That was strange... Thinking about it, there was indeed a noticeable loss of weight upon his head. "I will have to ask Szayelaporro about this."

The walk down the tower was mostly silent and awkward as Ulquiorra lost himself in a vortex of deep contemplation. What was he to do now that he was revived? Should he finish his fight with that Shinigami, or accept his defeat? Aizen would punish him either way for failing him as soon as he found out. On top of that, there was the vanishing of his mask- and after a quick pat on his chest, he found his hole was gone too. Not to mention... There was the fact the woman was so eager to stay at his side, with the excuse that she wanted to make sure he was alright, though something inside him told him there was another reason. He permitted himself a sideways glance at the girl's neck beside him, a ripple of satisfaction fluttering through him at the outline of her necklace bulging through the fabric of her shredded top. So she kept it on afterall.

The Hollow stopped mid stride upon finding Szayelaporro. The eighth was in his release form, yet absolutely.. Lifeless despite standing. A sword blade was thrust through his hand and chest, blood trickling down his chin and impaled body parts. Beside Ulquiorra, Orihime gasped. "He's..."

Why hadn't he noticed his drop in spiritual pressure before? Why hadn't he noticed the presence he has fracked felt weak? Why-

Suddenly a wave of red filled his vision as the girl keeping his company ran out towards the deceased Espada. "Onna, don't-"

"I have to save him! He's your friend! And... Ulquiorra-kun needs a friend..."

Emerald eyes widened as lips parted in protest closed. He could only stand and watch as she healed the inferior Arrancar. Why did she care so much about him? He couldn't understand. He knew she had well intentions, but she shouldn't be this concerned over him. Her memories were supposed to be erased.

The offending sword slowly vanished to nothing, the deep cuts on Szayel's body closing. This was nothing compared to saving Ulquiorra, and it took no time for the scientist to gasp and stumble a little in the sudden return of life. Orihime reached out to steady him, her actions resulting in a shocked glance from golden orbs. "Orihime-san? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to help you, Szayel-kun! And Ulquiorra-kun said you're the only companion you have and you've been very helpful to him in a past assignment. I had to..." Szayelaporro turned his stare to Ulquiorra, the silent question screaming in his wary eyes. The superior shook his head. The stunned expression softened into an apologetic before the eighth turned to Orihime.

"Ah, yes! And quite the mission it was! Aizen-sama knows Ulquiorra and I construct an invincible partnership-" A halting warning in the form of a 'tch' of the tongue. "But more importantly, I thank you for restoring my life and health, Inoue-san! I, Szayelaporro Granz," the pink haired Espada bowed before her. "Am truly indebted to your kindness." Unseen to the poor human girl, a disgruntled scheming smirk curved his mouth. _That damn Shinigami...When I get my hands on him..._

"Ah! No! I-it was nothing!"

Golden eyes met hers before the man lifted himself. He directed his attention to the dominant Arrancar as confusion furrowed his brows. "Ulquiorra, are you aware your Hollow mask is gone?"

"Yes, although I have yet to place the cause. The hole is missing, as well."

Szayelaporro brought his hand to his chin as the other arm wrapped around his torso. "Hmm...The only possible explanation I can think of..." A remorseful glance turned to Ulquiorra's stare. "Loss of riatsu. Did anything...happen?"

"...hai. There was an incident with-"

The eighth cut him off, grabbing Ulquiorra's arm and dragging him along as he walked.

"Come. I need to take tests and see if I can find a way to reverse this. Now did..."

The rest of the conversation became muddled and incoherent to Orihime as she trailed behind, although her ears temporarily pricked when she heard a mention of whether Ulquiorra would continue for Aizen or the other side, though her attention quickly dissipated. Her feet refused to carry her very quickly, each step sapping her of considerable energy. Her stomach was seeking vengeance for earlier when an intense feeling of nausea had overwhelmed her. Her mouth was warm and her saliva was building. Did she pick up a Hollow stomach bug while in Hueco Mundo?... Would she even live?

Ulquiorra willed his eyes to open, a pounding ache in his head blurring his vision and making movement excruciating. Where was he?... He didn't recognize this room, the feminine furniture much too dainty for his tastes and too human to be from Hueco Mundo. How on earth did he get here?

"Ah! Ulquiorra-kun! You're awake!"

The Espada huffed in rebellion before finally rolling over to face the source of the sound who was seated in a nearby chair.

"Onna...what is this place?"

"You're in my room... In the World of the Living."

The effect was instant, the former Arrancar sitting up straight in a panicked state despite his injuries. "What am I doing here? What happened?"

Orihime reached out apprehensively to calm him. "Ul-Ulqui-kun! You have to relax! You're hurt!" He fixed his emerald gaze on here, his lips parting but she continued. "You and Szayel-kun helped Kurosaki-kun defeat Aizen..." Her brown eyes fell in sadness and lament. "Szayel-kun brought you to me afterwards... You had been badly hurt, Ulquiorra-kun. Aizen said... You and Szayelaporro were merely ploys. He knew you'd both betray him so he set everything up so he wouldn't have to kill you himself... And when that failed, he..." Tears fell from her chocolate orbs as she squeezed her lids shut. "You were hurt so bad... I thought... I thought I'd lose you again..."

A heavy darkness pulled on Ulquiorra's chest cavity, his breathing becoming shallow as he reached to wipe her tears. "Onna, d-

"My powers were too drained to fully heal you... I didn't think I could do it... I thought you would really be gone this time..." Her speaking between gasps was ragged and breathy.

"Onna. No more tears. I am here. It's over. I thank you for what you have done already. Do not fret over such small things." A pale hand caressed a cream cheek, ridding it of all leaked moisture. The memories of the final battle - the accusations from Aizen, the alliance he and Szayelaporro forged with Kurosaki, his decision to protect Orihime at all costs - came flooding back, but they were irrelevant when there were much more important things to take care of. The girl he cared for peered at him with glistening moist eyes, the tiniest of curls of her lips finally softening her features.

"You're right...I'm sorry."

"Apologies aren't necessary. I am only relieved you are unharmed, and thankful for your care. Now... Rest. You look worn." Not giving her a moment to refuse, he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. Orihime must've been more than exhausted, for she offered no reply, only nodding weakly and curling against his body.

"You are lucky to have someone like her, Ulquiorra." Green eyes glanced up to their guest who leaned against the wall.

"Am I? Or is it a liability?"

"No. It is a strength very few are blessed enough to obtain, especially from our world. I tried to achieve...perfection, but I was quickly proven wrong about what the definition of such a thing is." Golden eyes returned the stare. "But what I see before me now is indeed perfect. You yourselves are not what is perfect; it is the bond. Despite everything, you two are still drawn together. You two keep finding your way to each other, even without her memories of the mission. I find myself jealous, but that is wrong, and I apologize." Ulquiorra had no response for his colleague, instead only looking down at the girl beside him. Indeed, it was a rather miraculous thing. He had figured she'd run away, but rather... She found it in her heart to care for him and stay by him. "But you know... While we waited for your awakening, Orihime informed me of her symptoms of nausea and lightedness, along with fatigue. So... I ran bloodwork and other tests- now now, I promise, I remained professional and there was no removal of clothing!" He cleared his throat and pressed on. "What I found may be alarming for you, Ulquiorra."

"And what is that?" Though he had a foreboding feeling he knew exactly what the stand-in medic would say.

"A parasite."

An exchanged glance between emerald and topaz spoke volumes in the otherwise silent night air, and both former Espada knew... This was no parasite.

 **AN: Interpret the end how you will until next time! I will make no promises about when the final chapter will be up, but I'm hoping that since I'm on a Bleach kick, it won't take even half as long as this chapter.**

 **I apologize if there were any autocorrect changes I didn't catch. I will remedy them when I have time (should I find any), and I may change the last part a little as well.**

 **I'm considering writing the Aizen vs Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Szayelaporro fight at some point, but if I do that won't be for awhile since I want you guys to have the freedom to imagine it how you want to.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone sticking with this story for so long. I really appreciate your support!**


End file.
